The Secret
by zouzou816
Summary: Next Generation Story! Johnny Casey and Juliana Severide have a secret….will they get found out or continue their life of secrecy.
1. Chapter 1- Secret

**Hi All, thank you so much for reading my story. I have a bunch of stories on the site, mainly Chicago Fire. I love the show.**

 **This doesn't really follow the timeline of the show, just my own version of Firehouse 51 land.**

 **Casey and Severide have a secret….will they get found out or continue their life of secrecy.**

 **I am in school right now, so I don't have a lot of time to update. I will try to update as much as I can when I can.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 1: Secret**

No one knew they were together. It's been a 6-month secret between them. The main goal in the relationship so far has been to make sure no one found out about them. It was easy for them, so long as her brother's didn't find out.

It was easy with a routine. The usually spent their days off together and their nights when they could. He crashed at her place on his days off. She worked rotating 12/24hr shifts and then got the next 24hrs off. He worked similar shifts, only that he got 48hrs off after working. They were able to spend at least 3 days out of the week together. It worked for them to be discrete with their relationship.

It was Sunday night and they were both off shift. She knew he would find his way to her apartment fast enough. She planned ahead and made dinner. She was excited. They got to spend the night together. Juliana has to work in the morning, but they had the night together.

He got to her apartment in no time. He couldn't leave the firehouse fast enough. She lived on the 4th floor, so he ran up the stairs. He was anxious to see her. He knocked on her door and rested his hand on the edge to lean against the door frame.

She smiled at the knock and almost instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. She took off her

" _I a firefighter"_ apron to reveal her outfit. On her days off when she was alone, she was usually in sweats and a tank top, but when he came to visit, she was excited and actually tried to look nice. She let her hair down and ruffled it up a little.

Johnny took a sharp intake of breath when she opened the door. There stood his girl in skin tight jeans, black wedge boots, and a thin lacy camisole under a sheer white top. She planned it all to match. She left her naturally curly hair down. Johnny was in awe. It was three days since he saw her and he missed her so much. She was the best thing in his life. She's exactly what he needed after the shift he had.

Johnny looked at her with lust blown eyes. He wanted her so bad, that it was becoming painful. He was thinking about her all shift. He couldn't wait to come home to her. He looked forward to it after every shift.

He was trying to reign in his control. What really threw him over the edge was the completely innocent look she gave him. She looked incredibly sexy.

"Damn Jules" he said as he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the little hairs at the nape of his neck. She smiled up at him and looked at him form under her lashes.

"Whatever are you talking about Lieutenant?" she teased.

His eyes rolled back into his head. He groaned and smashed his lips against hers as she reached behind him to shut the door. He turned with her in his arms and slammed her into it before he started to grind into her.

"MHMHMMM" she sighed and pulled away from his lips to really look into his eyes. She knew something was wrong. She missed him too but she could tell his movements were erratic. He grinned and smiled as he cupped her face and caressed her cheeks.

"Hi Princess" he greeted

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Hi Lieutenant" she replied.

He deepened the kiss with a groan when she rolled her hips against his. He snaked his hands down her back and picked her up under her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Johnny" she squealed.

He started walking forward towards the stairs. He was heating up very fast. She could barely keep up. This was going too fast and Johnny was in chaos. She knew there was more to this impromptu stress relief.

She just swallowed her own need and focused on comforting him. Johnny carried her up the stairs and screamed a moan when he slammed her into the nearest solid surface he could find. He didn't have the patience for her clothes, so he ran his hands down her shirt and ripped it in half, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Johnny!" she gasped.

"This…" he gasped in a breath, "this is going to be fast" he panted.

She reached down and undid his belt buckle. He carried her over the doorway and into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed with him on top.

She wriggled out of her jeans while he kicked his off. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked up at him with worry. He leaned over, kept her gaze as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers as he slammed into her.

"Ahh!" she groaned.

Johnny slammed into her over and over. They weren't far off. She knew he needed this. She knew this was his way of stress relief. After a minute she squeezed her eyes shut and arched off the bed. She grabbed his shoulders to keep him close as they both flew over the edge.

"Ahh Johnny!" she screamed as they came together.

Once they came down from their high, Johnny literally collapsed onto her, panting hard into the crook of his neck. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" she asked.

He froze a second and laid with his head in the crook of her neck. "Do I have to?" he teased trying to make it a joke.

Jules gave him a shove, "Johnny" she warned.

He let out a breath, "we had a tough call today" he started.

She just stayed silent and let him get this out. He didn't share his emotions very easily, so she knew this was hard for him.

"There was this car accident we were all called to. The car was propelled into the water. The father, Jim, was pinned under the seat. Me and Clarke set up the tension cord to the rig. Emily and Truck 81 cut off the bar so the car was suspended by the rig. They were able to get the guy out," he paused for a second.

She just continued to hold him and run her fingers through his hair.

"Clarke and I got on the line. We had to go in through the window shield. I crawled in thought the back. Clarke was stabilizing the car, while Emily and Capp had my back. There was this little girl trapped. I cut her out while Clarke cut through the other side. She was pretty banged up. Once we got her free, she just launched at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder and clung to me. She wouldn't let me go" he paused to catch his breath. It was hard for him to get it out.

"Not even to go her parents. She was shaking, she was so scared. I went with them to the hospital and had Stephanie waiting for us. She wouldn't let me go for anything or anyone. It just hit me hard. No one's ever needed me that much," he vented.

She held in her tears and squeezed him closer to her. She knew he would need her. "Johnny, you were who she needed in that moment. She was scared and probably confused. She needed someone to hold her and be her strength and you were there for her. She got to you because, regardless of what people might think, you really are a sweet guy" she whispered the last part in his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

He groaned and pulled away to push himself to his elbows above her. "Thank you" he expressed with soft kisses. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't ever have to thank me. I am always here for you lieutenant, always and forever" she said before pulling away and putting on his shirt.

"On that topic, can I ask you a favor?" he asked.

She looked at him curious, "yeah of course, you know I would anything for you" she replied.

"Okay good, I need you to check on Valerie tomorrow when you go in for work. I need to know she's okay. I can't ask Stephanie because she will panic that I'm stressing about this case. You are my only hope princess" he said.

She smiled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss, "sure babe. I'll check on her before I round but next time call me. I would have come in on my day off. What were you doing working on your day off anyway?" she asked.

"First we switched with second watch from the last time. Second I was going to call but I didn't want to worry you. I mean honestly if I called and told you to get to the hospital you would freak out. Besides, your sister was there and she took care of us. She told me that you were stressed the last shift, so I didn't want to bother you on your day off. I was hoping that you would be relaxing" he replied.

She gave him a knowing look, "you know me. If I would have known you were in the hospital yesterday I would have been there. It doesn't matter if I was relaxing or not, you know that. You are lucky that I don't hurt you for not calling me" she stated.

He just quirked his eyebrow at her. He couldn't take her seriously standing there in his shirt and nothing else, knowing what they just did and that she didn't have anything under that shirt.

"Really?" he smirked as he got up and walked over to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

She tried to maintain her composure as she nodded, "really" she replied.

He started to nuzzle her neck and lay butterfly kisses up and down her jaw as he led her to the bed and tumbled on top of her. She started getting into it before she pulled away as he looked at her confused, "what's wrong? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I am starving though. I made us some dinner" she said moving from under him to re-button his shirt.

"You didn't eat yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no I was waiting for you to get here. I didn't think you would be a caveman when you got here" she teased before making her way down to the kitchen.

She set up a tray of pasta w/shrimp, salad, vegetables and two bottles of water. She planned a really nice dinner; plans to eat didn't really work out to well when Johnny got there. She carried it back upstairs to find Johnny already asleep.

She smiled at how cute he looked. She put the tray down on her dressed and cuddled up to him after setting her alarm. Johnny was sleeping on his back with one arm resting on his stomach and the other behind his head. Jules slid in beside him smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

The alarm rang at 6am on the dot. Johnny groaned and woke up first. His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright amount of sunlight coming into the room. He was still full of sleep. He groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around his girl.

He wiped a hand over his face and looked down to see his gorgeous girlfriend laying on her side cuddling into him. Johnny got a mischievous glint in his eyes when he noticed her in his shirt. He vaguely remembered her putting it on when she went to get dinner last night.

He gently turned her onto her back, keeping her still asleep. He straddled her waist and smiled at how sexy she looked. Her hair was fanned out around the pillow. She had his shirt on with a few of the buttons undone.

He leant down and started in the crook of her neck. He laid butterfly kisses down her neck and into the collar of her shoulder. She just sighed in her sleep. Johnny grinned and unbuttoned the shirt she stole from him. He brushed his lips across her stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel.

She sighed and spread her legs, still asleep. To her, she thought this was still part of her dream. It wouldn't be the first time she dreamed about being with him. Johnny grinned and knelt so he was between her legs.

He peered up to find her still sleeping. When he let his tongue run from her opening up, her eyes flew open and her hands flew into his hair. She looked down to see Johnny's head between her legs. She groaned and fisted her hands in his hair.

Johnny looked up and locked her gaze. He couldn't help but grin at her reaction. He was selfish last night. He wanted today to be about her. "Johnny" she moaned.

He started to increase the pressure and push in deeper. He inserted one finger inside her core and stroked gently as he nibbled and licked at her. Julia's back bowed off the bed. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore.

Johnny could tell she was close. He added another finger and bit down with a smirk as she arched off the bed.

"J.O.H.N.N.Y!" she screamed as she came apart.

He kissed his way up to her mouth and cuddled her against him as she came down from her high.

"Good morning" he greeted with a sweet kiss.

She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you but you didn't have to do that though. You don't have to feel guilty for yesterday night. Never ever feel guilty" she said.

Johnny smiled and shook his head. He should have known she would see through him. Only his family ever did. She was the only one who could read him like a book. She knew more about him than this family did.

"I know Jules. It's just last night was really rough for me. That little girl, Valerie, she looked at me with a haunted look in her eyes. It's like she needed me more than anything in the world. No one's needed me that like that before, not even Sofia when we were younger. I just wanted to repay you for going all caveman on you last night" he answered with a little kiss.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Babe, there are two types of firefighters in the world. One like Albert Richardson, emotionless, cold hearted and an all-around asshole. Then there are firefighters like you, my brothers, and our dads, all of our family…loving, caring and full of heart. Everyone says you are a badass, and don't get me wrong, you are, but I know you better than that lieutenant. I know what a teddy bear you are. It's no surprise that Valerie connected with you and stuck with you. It's the kind of guy you are" she said delivering a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled, "thanks princess, but let's keep that on the down low. I do have a reputation to uphold" he teased.

She gave him a quick kiss before getting out of bed and putting his shirt back on. He looked at the clock before looking at her confused, "where are you going? We still have plenty of time before you have to leave" he said.

"I know, I was going to get some breakfast" she replied before her phone rang.

RING! RING! RING!

She walked over to the dresser and looked at the caller ID, "It's the hospital" she replied before answering right away, "This is Dr. Severide"

" _Hey Jules, its Connor" Dr. Rhodes greeted from the hospital lobby._

Juliana sat on the bed and smiled, "Hey Connor what's up?" she asked. She noticed Johnny sit up a little more in bed, his interest peaked when he found out it was Dr. Rhodes on the phone.

" _Hey, I am sorry to bother you at home, but can you come in a little early today? I really need your help with something and it's easier to tell you about it in person. I promise breakfast is on me, I just really need your help on this" he said._

Juliana smiled and nodded, "yeah sure, I just woke up so give me like 20 minutes to get there" she replied.

" _Thanks Jules, I'll see you soon" he said before hanging up._

Johnny came out of the bathroom to see her up and looking for her clothes. "What are you doing? I thought we were having breakfast in bed" he asked confused.

"I have to take my charts in a little early and meet up with Connor. He needs my help on something. He called and told me he needs to see me in person, I told him I would meet him this morning for breakfast" she replied as she ran around her room starting to get ready.

"Why are you having breakfast with Connor Rhodes?" he called out as she walked into the bathroom.

She smiled and as she pulled on her scrubs. She walked into the bedroom and pulled out a change of clothes for after her shift.

"Because he just called me and asked for my help with something" she replied as she put on her jewelry and make-up.

"What something? He needs your help with a patient or what?" he asked to be sure.

She knew Johnny was jealous, but it was his own fault. He was the one who wanted to keep them a secret. He didn't want to rock the boat with her brothers.

"He didn't say, he said it would be better to tell me in person than over the phone but I would assume so. It doesn't matter, I owe him for helping take care of Andy anyway, so whatever he needs I am going to help him" she replied.

"He's a doctor, it's his job to take care of people. You don't own him anything, if he disagrees, you tell me and I'll take care of it" he was getting heated. He hated the friendship she had with Connor Rhodes. He just didn't like the guy.

"Oh really, so you are ready to tell everyone we've been seeing each other for 6 months then?" she retorted back knowing she had him.

He looked a little sheepish, his demeanor falling a little. She looked at him confident, "that's what I thought" she replied as she grabbed her bag and clothes, "I made quesadilla's yesterday for breakfast, they are in the fridge. There's a bunch of breakfast stuff in there, so eat before you leave. Have fun at the construction site today, I have to go" she said before giving him a kiss.

"I will, bye Severide, have a good shift and stay away from Connor Rhodes" he replied.

She rolled her eyes at his jealousy, "Bye Casey, I'll see you tomorrow night" she said before leaving.

She knew he was jealous of Connor. It was his own fault for wanted to keep them a secret. She just didn't know how much longer their secret could last….

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **So Juliana Severide and Johnny Casey are in a secret relationship. Casey's son and Severide's daughter. A secret like that doesn't come without consequences….**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2- Triangle

**Hi All, so I didn't realize the summary was so confusing. Sorry all, This is Casey's Son and Severide's Daughter.**

 **So this chapter digs further into the relationship of Johnny and Juliana and how their families feel about the other.**

 **Thanks to all the people who reviewed…please review, follow or favorite to let me know what you are thinking.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 2- Triangle**

"Oh really, so you are ready to tell everyone we've been seeing each other for 6 months then?" she retorted back knowing she had him.

He looked a little sheepish, his demeanor falling a little. She looked at him confident, "that's what I thought" she replied as she grabbed her bag and clothes, "I made quesadilla's yesterday for breakfast, they are in the fridge. There's a bunch of breakfast stuff in there, so eat before you leave. Have fun at the construction site today, I have to go" she said before giving him a kiss.

"I will, bye Severide, have a good shift and stay away from Connor Rhodes" he replied.

She rolled her eyes at his jealousy, "Bye Casey, I'll see you tomorrow night" she said before leaving.

She knew he was jealous of Connor. It was his own fault for wanted to keep them a secret. She just didn't know how much longer their secret could last….

Juliana made her way to the hospital in no time. Her apartment was located in the center of everything. She was 20 min from the firehouse, 10 minutes from the hospital and the CPD. She lived about 5-15 minutes from her siblings. It was the perfect place.

She walked into the locker room and got her things settled into her locker and grabbed her charts out of her bag. Maggie was the charge nurse on shift. She smiled when she saw Juliana walking up to the desk with all those charts.

"Damn Jules, you are the only person I know who does work on their day off" she teased.

Juliana laughed, "I've had you on my ass for weeks about getting these done. Besides it was getting a little crowded in my locker" she replied.

As they were laughing, Connor and Stephanie walked out of a patient's room and towards the desk. "Okay Mr. Morgan, you heard what Dr. Rhodes said. Take two of the white pills a day. One with breakfast and one with dinner. Don't forget okay. If you have any questions, call me or Dr. Rhodes okay" she said.

The little old man smiled and nodded, "thank you honey. You're so sweet" he squeezed her hand before leaving.

Stephanie and Connor walked to the desk and gave Maggie the chart, with Connor laughing as Stephanie dropped her head in her hands on the desk.

"You have an admirer Steph, when's the wedding?" Maggie teased.

Stephanie laughed sarcastically, "oh ha ha. Very funny. He's called me and Connor a good 10x before coming in today," she complained.

Juliana walked over to her sister and put a hand over her back, "well at least now you can go home and sleep. You are going to need it before tonight" she said.

Stephanie smiled and nodded, "true that. By the way, why are you here so early? You still have like 2 hours before you have to be here" she asked her sister.

Juliana just smirked and looked over at Connor, "I am here on a favor to Dr. Rhodes" she said vaguely.

The girls all turned to Connor with a questioning look. He put his hands up in surrender, "that's for me to know and only Juliana to find out" he replied.

"ooh" the girls squealed.

"How lucky for you Juliana, having your own little secret with Dr. Rhodes" Maggie teased.

Connor and Juliana laughed and waved them off. "Don't worry about them. They are just jealous" Juliana said as she walked over to stand next to Connor.

"Alright well, I'm out. See you all tonight" Stephanie said as she waved them off before walking off to the locker room.

"Maggie, can you look up a patient for me?" Juliana asked.

Maggie nodded and grabbed a note pad, "sure, who is it?" the nurse replied.

"I only know her first name, Valerie. She was brought in yesterday by Ambo 61. I don't know what happened to her, but I promised I would check in on her" she explained.

"Don't worry, I'll find out what I can. Do you want me to page you?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know how long I will be with Dr. Rhodes, so can you just send it to my pager?" she replied.

Maggie made a note of it and nodded, "you got it" she said.

Connor led Juliana to the surgical floor and into an empty exam room. "Okay, you've caught my interest. What's up?" she asked.

"Okay, this is really embarrassing but I need your help. First I need your help with a patient and second I need a personal favor" he started.

Juliana's interest peaked, "Okay, well I owe you for taking care of Andy, so whatever it is, you know I'll help you" she replied.

He nodded and handed her the chart, "my sister came to me for help. She didn't say what was wrong, that she wanted a girl doctor. I can't ask Sam, I really need your help on this" he said.

Juliana gave him a pointed look, "Connor are you serious? Of course I am going to help you take care of your sister. So, now that you have got that ridiculous request out of the way, what's next?" she asked.

He laughed, "okay, the second is for a personal favor. My grandma is having a tea party to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Dolan Rhodes and I need a date" he said cautiously.

Juliana smiled and looked at Connor, "are you asking me on a date Dr. Rhodes?" she teased.

He laughed and smiled at her, "please put me on my misery" he begged.

She smiled and nodded, "well when you put it that way, you don't have to worry. I'll be there, I got your back" she replied.

He looked visibly relaxed. "Thank you so much. I so owe you big time" he said.

She smiled, "oh you aren't out of the woods yet, you still have to get through my sister" she teased.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After helping Connor out with his easy favor, Jules made her way up to the pediatric floor. Maggie sent her Valerie's chart so she was able to look everything over before going to check on her.

Jules sat at the desk reading the chart and couldn't help but gasp and feel bad for the little girl. The little girl was lucky to be alive. Now she knew why Johnny acted the way he did the night before. That was a lot to handle, for anyone.

Jules walked up the pediatric floor and stopped by the nurse's desk. She didn't know very many people up there since she was mostly in the ED, but she had some friends who floated up there.

"Hi Dr. Severide, can I help you with something? Do you have a patient on this floor?" Mia asked.

Jules smiled, "no, I am actually here to check up on a patient of Dr. Halstead and Dr. Rhodes. Her name is Valerie Delgado. She would have been brought in from the ED directly. Can you give me a briefing on her since her arrival?" she stated.

Mia nodded and looked up the chart in the computer system. "Yeah I remember her. She goes by Val. She's a really sweet kid. She had to be rushed straight to the OR. From the OP report, she had to have a splenectomy and an exploratory look around. Dr. Rhodes started her on IV amoxicillin as a prophylactic. She did okay after the surgery, not too much pain. She didn't really complain last night. She was pretty stable. After rounds this morning, Paul reported some on site tenderness and wanted to prescribe some morphine" she informed.

Jules nodded and smiled at her as she made a note of the information. She wanted to make sure that the little girl got the best care possible.

"Thanks Mia, I am going to check in on her" she said as she made her way down the hall.

She knocked on the door and walked into the room. "Hi, I am Dr. Severide, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

The little girl was laying on the bed, a pillow against her side and a build a bear curled into her. There was a man, Jules presumed her family in the room, sitting next to the bed watching _Victorious_ with her on Nickelodeon.

"I am okay, are you my new doctor?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you on my sister's medical team? Is she getting out of here today or not?" he asked.

"No, I am Dr. Severide. I work in the ED here at the hospital. I consult with all the patient's that were brought in from traumas involving the firehouses. I just came on behalf of Firehouse 51 to check on your sister. The firefighters are really worried about her and just want an update on her case, if that's okay with you?" she informed.

The brother nodded and looked at his sister, who's smile brightened up when she heard Jules mention the firehouse.

"Yeah sure that's fine. I owe them big time for taking care of my sister. Especially Lt. Casey. He was really nice to us and really comforting" the brother said waving her in.

Jules walked in and sat at the edge of the bed next to Valerie. "Hi Valerie, I'm Dr. Severide. The guys from the firehouse, especially Lt. Casey, wanted me to check on you. How are you feeling?" she asked.

The little girl brightened up at the mention of Lt. Casey. "I'm okay. Lt. Casey saved me. He's my hero. Can you tell him that I'm doing okay?" she said.

Jules nodded, "yes I certainly will. I am glad you are feeling better" she said as she got up to leave.

"Wait" Valerie called.

Jules stopped and turned back to the little girl, "what can I do for you?" she asked.

Valerie pointed to a gift bag sitting on the table, "can you take that and give it to Lt. Casey? I made it for him last night during craft time. I wanted to thank him in some way" she explained.

Jules took the gift and smiled at the little girl, trying to keep her tears at bay. This was literally going to get to Johnny.

"Of course I will. I am sure he is going to love it. You feel better and I'll see you again soon okay. If you need anything while you are here, you just ask for me and they'll make sure I get the message" she said before walking out.

Johnny was right, that little girl was precious. She could break your heart she was so sweet and her story was so sad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Johnny fell back asleep after Jules left. He didn't have to work, so he took advantage of his day off. Besides, Jules's bed was more comfortable than his was.

At 10, he got up, had a shower and helped himself to some breakfast. He promised Andy and Mike that he would help with a job that Andy was heading up for one of the families that they saved. Their son was put in a wheelchair, so Andy hailed everyone together to help build a ramp.

He made his way to Chloe's diner to meet everyone. He was about to walk in the door when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He could see the guys waiting for him when he answered his phone. It was a text from Juliana, in his phone, princess. He couldn't help but smile and open the message.

 _Juliana: hey babe, I checked on your girl. She's so cute and sweet. I want you to know that she's doing fine. She's stable and is likely to go home soon, that's up to Connor. She gave me something for you. Will give you details later. Be careful at the site…say hi to my brothers for me. :P_ The text read.

Johnny couldn't help but smile and laugh at the last part of her message. She was just saying that to get to him. He was glad that Valerie was okay. He would get details from Jules later. He also wanted to know about her breakfast meeting with Connor Rhodes.

 **Johnny: Thanks babe for the update on Valerie. Don't be a smartass. I noticed you didn't mention anything about your meeting with Rhodes. What the hell did he want this morning?"** he replied.

He was pissed that she left him this morning for Dr. Rhodes. He wanted to know what was so damn important for her to go rushing off.

 _Juliana just smiled and smirked when he mentioned Rhodes. She knew he was jealous. She replied back almost instantly. She was mad and she wanted him to know it._

 _Juliana: Connor needed my help with something personal that's none of your business. Now I am working, don't bother me until later._

Johnny read over her text and practically crushed the phone. He was pissed and she knew how to play on his buttons. She knew he was jealous, but he didn't want to rock the boat so soon with her brothers.

The guys saw him, so he pocketed his phone and made his way into the diner. He tried to school his features as he walked in. He didn't want the guys to know something was up with him.

"Hey, about time you showed up. What took you so long?" Andy asked.

Everyone was already there, members of truck, squad and both firehouses. They were all waiting.

Johnny stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I was just doing stuff around the house. Besides, it's my day off, am I not allowed to sleep in" he didn't exactly lie, he just played around the truth.

He did just hang around the house, but they didn't need to know that it was really their sister's house that he was hanging around at.

"Well are you ready to work the lazy out of your bones?" Andy was practically jumping for joy.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at his amusement. "You're just happy that you get to boss me around" Johnny smirked.

"It's not my fault you don't know a Philips from a Black and Decker" Andy retorted.

Johnny just shook his head and laughed at his antics. "You are horrible" Johnny replied.

With everyone's help, they were able to get the ramp and secure it to the porch in no time. When they were done building it, Andy pulled out tow strings of porch lights.

"What are those lieutenant?" Caleb asked.

Andy laughed, "when I told Jules about what we were doing, she got a little too excited. She treated Seth in the hospital so she was all for it. She knew she was working and couldn't help so she went off and bought this outdoor porch lights for the ramp so he could use it at night. They are no power lights so they don't have to be plugged in" Andy explained.

Caleb smiled and nodded in understanding. "That's really cool of Jules" Tommy added.

"Yeah, how's she doing anyway? We haven't seen her in forever" Hermann told Kelly. They missed Juliana. She hasn't been around the firehouse in a while.

Kelly smiled at the guys and nodded, "yeah I know, I barely see her as it is. She's been really busy at the hospital. She only called me last week to tell me she was still alive" he joked.

Andy and Mike nodded in agreement with their dad, "yeah tell me about it. If I didn't stop by the hospital a couple times to get food and stuff from her, I wouldn't have seen in her in months. We see Stephanie more than we see Jules" Andy added.

"Anyone new in her life?" Mark asked.

Tommy hit him upside the head. "She's not into you Mark, just get over it man" he teased as everyone laughed.

Everyone but Johnny that is. Johnny put a fake smile on his face but was fuming at the idea of his Juliana and Tommy. He patiently waited for their answer. He wanted to yell from the mountain tops that she was his, but he knew he couldn't. He was a coward, he knew that. He couldn't work up the nerve to tell anyone of the Severide brothers.

Andy smirked at the guy's reaction. He knew they were just teasing about Juliana.

"You would be asking the wrong person. Why don't you ask her brothers?" Kelly replied looking to his sons.

Andy and Mike looked at each other and shrugged, "you really think we are going to let one of you knuckle heads get with either one of your sisters? You are out of your mind" Andy replied. It was no secret that they were protective over Stephanie and Juliana.

"What Andy is trying to say is no. As far as we know she isn't seeing with anyone, but it's no secret that she has admirer's at the hospital. Stephanie said that Rhodes is always flirting with her and they banter back and forth" he mentioned with a shrug.

Johnny's gaze snapped to Mike. _What the hell is he talking about? What flirtatious banter with Rhodes? What the hell is going on between them?_ Johnny thought to himself.

"Casey…earth to Casey" Andy brought him out of his thoughts and into the land of the living.

"Huh, what?" he asked taking a minute to collect his bearings.

"You okay man? You seem out of it" Andy asked looking Johnny over curious.

"Yeah I am good. Late night last night, I'm still lagging" he replied.

The guys nodded in understanding. "Well come on man, we're almost done and then we'll meet up at Molly's for a drink. I told Jules to meet us there" he said, causing Johnny to inwardly smile and nod, "sounds good" he tried to sound unaffected.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At the hospital, everyone was chilling by the desk, filling out charts, wasting the last 10 minutes until their shift ends.

"Any plans tonight guys?" Nathan asked, he's an EMT that works in the ER with them from time to time.

"Not really but I do know one couple who does" Maggie said looking at Juliana and Connor.

Juliana looked at all of them with a pointed look, "What? We are just going to Molly's; you are all more than welcome to come" she replied innocently.

Nathan nodded, "Nice, what's going on with you two?" he asked Juliana.

She shook her head, "you are all a bunch of nosy teenagers. There is nothing going on. Connor has invited me to his grandmother's tea" she stated.

They all oohed and ahhed, "well, you will have to let us know what it's like to rub elbows with the rich and famous" Maggie teased.

Connor laughed, "come on guys, it's not like that. I need some help and Juliana agreed to help a friend out" he explained.

Maggie laughed and wrapped her arms around Nathans. "Come on Nathan, we have to go to Molly's now. We have to see how this is going to play out with the whole Severide clan" she said.

He smiled at Maggie, "now how can I say no to a gorgeous girl like you" he replied.

"Well it's settled; we are all going to Molly's" Maggie stated.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

While they were changing in the locker room, Juliana knew that Johnny was going to freak out when she walked in with Connor. He was already jealous, there was no way this was going to work in their favor. Everyone knew that he was possessive. He doesn't like to share but it was his fault to begin with.

They all piled in their cars and made their way to Molly's. The firefighting gang was already there, hanging out after work. It didn't take long to get Molly's.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Stephanie teased as she walked in.

She promised her sister that she would meet her after work at Molly's. Andy and Mike smirked and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"My sister, the shy one" Andy replied.

She smiled up at him and pushed against his chest, "shy isn't in our vocabulary, you know that" she teased her brother.

Logan stepped up and pulled her into his arms, "can I have my girlfriend please?" Stephanie left her brother for Logan immediately and greeted him with a kiss.

"You know that is my sister your suffocating" Mike teased.

Logan pulled away laughing, "give us a break Severide. I haven't seen her in days" he joked.

"Hey Steph, where's Jules?" Johnny asked.

"She's coming in with Connor" Steph pointed to the door.

Johnny snapped his gaze to the doorway and glared as he saw Jules coming in with Dr. Rhodes. He knew she was mad, but she was taking this too far. She knew he was pissed and jealous about Connor Rhodes. Why the hell would she bring him here?

He saw her coming in with Connor behind her, leading her in while she was laughing at something. Johnny was jealous. He wished he could make her laugh like that in public.

"Connor's the guy that's flirting with her?" Mike asked his sister.

"Yeah, they don't exactly flirt, but they have a banter about them" she replied.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked confused.

Stephanie scoffed, "men," she said, "they have a flirtatious banter about them. If you didn't know them, you wouldn't know if they were friends or a couple" she explained.

Johnny nodded, steaming on the inside. ' _flirtatious banter'_ what the hell was that?

Connor laughed at her excitement, "you do know I have been to Molly's before" he teased.

Juliana laughed, "yes I know that, but you also know that this is a firefighting bar. You haven't experienced the real Molly's without being with one of us firefighting folk" she replied.

He couldn't help but smile, "you know, I don't know why it's so easy to talk to you. I act so differently around you than I do with anyone else" he said.

She smiled and patted his shoulder, "that's because I can see through you and we have more in common than you think" she replied as she led him to the bar where everyone was waiting.

"Well, well, well, my long lost sister returns" Andy teased.

Juliana smiled and greeted her siblings first before returning to Connor's side. She is the one who invited him, she didn't want to leave him hanging.

"Very funny, I called Mike last week to let him know I was okay. Besides, you had Steph to fill you in and let you know I was still breathing" she replied.

She could feel Johnny's eyes on her. She knew it was because of Connor and she knew it was about to get worse.

"And I see you brought work home with you" Mike teased as he looked at Connor over his sister's shoulder.

Juliana looked at Connor and nodded, "Yes, I thought I would broadened Dr. Rhodes horizon and stop him from wallowing in his own family drama and indulge in ours for a little while" she informed.

Connor smiled and shook his head, "I am also here for another reason" he said.

They all turned to him curious, "and what would that be doc? I assume it has something to do with my sister, otherwise you wouldn't be over here with us" Andy got serious as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Juliana gave her brother a look, "Andy, be nice" she warned.

He looked at her innocently, "what? I haven't even done anything yet. I'm just waiting to hear what the good doctor has to say" he replied.

She gave her brother an amused look as she shook her head at his antics.

"Well, Jules is going to be doing me a favor, with your permission that is" he started, "I have invited Juliana to my grandmother's tea party and she has graciously accepted" he said.

Stephanie looked ready to jump out of her chair she was so excited. "Yay! My sister is going to be rubbing elbows with the rich and famous" she teased as she wrapped her arm around them.

"You go and have a good time honey. Don't mind your siblings, they are just jealous" Kelly added.

She smiled, "thanks daddy" she said giving him a hug. "See, if dad can allow Connor to take me out, then so can you" she said cuddling up to her brother, "please" she begged like she used to when they were little.

Andy and Mike laughed, "God, you are 5yrs old right now. I swear Stephanie didn't get away with as much stuff as you did" he teased.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I have the best brothers in the world" she said from between them.

Johnny was beyond steaming. He was a raging inferno. He couldn't believe the nerve of Rhodes asking his girl out on a date. He couldn't take it anymore. He waited as much as he could. He let them get out the date info, let them get their drinks, sit down and hang out with everyone else before he snapped.

Juliana was trying desperately to ignore the looks she knew Johnny was giving her and Connor but he wasn't so receptive. He noticed the lieutenant glaring daggers at him since he walked through the door with Jules.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asked.

She looked at him curious, "yeah, what's up?" she replied.

"Why is Johnny Casey glaring daggers at me?" he asked.

She looked over his shoulder to see the lieutenant in question looking at them like he was willing Connor dead on the spot. He smirked daringly and held up his drink. She glared at him, giving him a warning look.

Connor looked at her curious. He was definitely interested. "It's a long story. Okay, it's not really that long, let's just say we are complicated" she replied.

He nodded in understanding, "let me guess, you are secretly seeing each other and he won't tell because he's scared of your brothers" Connor pretty much pegged the nail on the head.

She looked at him shocked, "how did you guess?" she asked.

He smiled, "because any reasonable person would be terrified of your brothers" he replied.

She laughed and gave him a nudge, "they aren't that bad" she defended.

"Yeah, because they are your brothers. They have to love you. It's the rest of us that have to be worried" he teased.

He was trying to cheer her up and by the look on her face, it was working. "Thank you for this" she said.

He nodded, "don't worry I won't tell anyone. You are helping me out, I owe you. I got your back" he replied.

"They look awfully cozy" Mike stated.

"Yeah, they look like they are getting along great" Stephanie was super excited.

Johnny just sat there listening to it all and staring at the couple in question. It wasn't until she smiled and reached over to give him a hug. It was then that Johnny snapped. He lost all sense of reality. He slammed his drink down on the table and walked over.

"Jules can I talk to you please" he said.

"Sure, go ahead" she replied. Everyone was staring at them. She didn't want to make a big scene.

"No in private" he added.

She knew he was on edge. There was going to be a big blow up. She didn't want to handle it. She was tired of hiding. She deserved better.

"I am with a friend right now" she said.

He was livid, he leaned over so he could whisper in her ear, "you want to play this game because two can play this game" he whispered.

Juliana put on a fake smile and turned to Connor, "excuse me for a minute" she said before grabbing Johnny's hand and pulling him by the bathroom, away from everyone.

Before he could blow up on her, she turned the tables on him. "Is that all this is to you, a game. What the hell is wrong with you? This is my heart on the line. I have been in a secret relationship with you for 6 months. You don't think I deserve better. You get to go out and have a life, well from this point on, so can I" she said before storming back to the table.

Connor knew something went down when she got back to the table. She was trying to keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry but can we go please?" she asked.

He got up and grabbed their stuff, "I'll go get the car and wait for you outside. You go say bye to your family" he said as he made his way out.

She took a minute to get herself together before making her way to her family. "Hey guys, umm, I'm going to get going" she said.

They all looked at her surprised. It was still early. Andy, Mike and Stephanie looked at each other concerned.

"Hey, you practically just got here. What's going on? Are you okay?" Andy asked his sister.

She put on a fake smile, "yeah I'm fine. I promise, I'm just tired" she tried to play it off without looking at Johnny. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Stephanie really looked at her sister, "no you look like you've been crying, now tell us what's wrong" she said knowing something was wrong.

Damn her sister for knowing how to read her like a book. "Steph, I promise I'm okay. I just don't feel good. I am going to go" she reassured.

"Do you need a ride" Mike asked.

"No, I'm okay. Connor drove" she said before giving them all a hug.

"Okay well if you need anything, call one of us" Andy ordered her.

She smiled nodded, "I promise" she said before leaving. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Connor drover her home knowing she was embarrassed. She couldn't believe that happened. She knew Johnny would be jealous but not react like that. She was not expecting a reaction like that.

When they got to her apartment, she just sat there. "I am really sorry that happened tonight. I was not expecting that at all" she didn't know what else to day.

He smiled and looked over at her, waving her off, "don't worry about it okay. I completely understand. If you need me tonight or anytime" he said.

She smiled and gave him a hug, "thank you so much for being understanding Connor. I'll see you at work tomorrow" she replied before practically running into her apartment building.

She was devastated. She just curled on the couch and cried as her siblings blew up her phone with calls and messages. They were worried about her. They knew they were something wrong but they didn't know what it was.

They weren't a couple in public. No one knew about them. Why should she except Johnny to feel anything different?

Johnny was raging between emotions. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what just happened. He couldn't believe he blew up like that. He loved her. He didn't want to lose her. It didn't take him long to show up at her door. He only had to knock twice before she answered the door.

She was dressed in one of Andy's sweats. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were red and puffy. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We need to talk this through" he said as he let himself into her apartment.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading. I'm a student and school has started up again, so please be patient for updates!**

 **So the relationship has taken a turn for the worse…. will they work it out or will this be the end of them.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for all the reviewers, follows, favorites and readers…I appreciate it.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 3- The Truth**

Before he could blow up on her, she turned the tables on him. "Is that all this is to you, a game. What the hell is wrong with you? This is my heart on the line. I have been in a secret relationship with you for 6 months. You don't think I deserve better. You get to go out and have a life, well from this point on, so can I" she said before storming back to the table.

Connor knew something went down when she got back to the table. She was trying to keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry but can we go please?" she asked.

He got up and grabbed their stuff, "I'll go get the car and wait for you outside. You go say bye to your family" he said as he made his way out.

She took a minute to get herself together before making her way to her family. "Hey guys, umm, I'm going to get going" she said.

They all looked at her surprised. It was still early. Andy, Mike and Stephanie looked at each other concerned.

"Hey, you practically just got here. What's going on? Are you okay?" Andy asked his sister.

She put on a fake smile, "yeah I'm fine. I promise, I'm just tired" she tried to play it off without looking at Johnny. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Stephanie really looked at her sister, "no you look like you've been crying, now tell us what's wrong" she said knowing something was wrong.

Damn her sister for knowing how to read her like a book. "Steph, I promise I'm okay. I just don't feel good. I am going to go" she reassured.

"Do you need a ride" Mike asked.

"No, I'm okay. Connor drove" she said before giving them all a hug.

"Okay well if you need anything, call one of us" Andy ordered her.

She smiled nodded, "I promise" she said before leaving. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Connor drover her home knowing she was embarrassed. She couldn't believe that happened. She knew Johnny would be jealous but not react like that. She was not expecting a reaction like that.

When they got to her apartment, she just sat there. "I am really sorry that happened tonight. I was not expecting that at all" she didn't know what else to day.

He smiled and looked over at her, waving her off, "don't worry about it okay. I completely understand. If you need me tonight or anytime" he said.

She smiled and gave him a hug, "thank you so much for being understanding Connor. I'll see you at work tomorrow" she replied before practically running into her apartment building.

She was devastated. She just curled on the couch and cried as her siblings blew up her phone with calls and messages. They were worried about her. They knew they were something wrong but they didn't know what it was.

They weren't a couple in public. No one knew about them. Why should she except Johnny to feel anything different?

Johnny was raging between emotions. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what just happened. He couldn't believe he blew up like that. He loved her. He didn't want to lose her. It didn't take him long to show up at her door. He only had to knock twice before she answered the door.

She was dressed in one of Andy's sweats. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were red and puffy. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We need to talk this through" he said as he let himself into her apartment.

"I don't have anything to say to you anymore. You made it pretty clear in the bar that you are the only one who is allowed to have a life in this relationship. That's it" she replied.

"No it's not it Jules. I love you okay. I am not going to let you throw this away. Come on, we've been through so much for us to be together. It was a mistake. I was fuming when I saw you and Rhodes come in the bar. It pissed me off that he got to sit with you, drink with you, make you laugh, smile, and happy when I couldn't. I'm sorry, I never meant to go off like that, but I was still mad and jealous from this morning. You have to understand that" he explained.

 **The Severide siblings were worried about their sister. She did not look good at the bar. "I'm really worried about Jules. Something is really wrong" Stephanie said.**

" **I know, but she's not a kid anymore. We can't force her to tell us. She'll tell us in her own time" Andy replied.**

" **Tell you what, I'm leaving. I'll stop by her apartment on my way home and make sure she's okay" Mike added as he grabbed his stuff and left.**

 **It didn't take him long to get to his sister's apartment at all. He walked down the hall towards to her door about to knock when he heard arguing.**

Jules let out a breath and wiped and hand over her face, wiping her tears. That was a lot to take in.

"I know you are sorry Johnny. I know you didn't mean for it to happen but it still did. I'm tired of you being sorry" she cried.

"Jules all I can say is sorry, I don't know what you want me to do" Johnny sounded defeated. He was at a loss. He knew this was hard for her. She told him all the time, he just didn't understand how hard it was.

"Look Johnny, it's no one's fault really. Obviously what we had wasn't working and it's just better to end it" she reasoned.

Johnny snapped his gaze to hers. He couldn't believe she was just giving up. "What? Why? Come on Jules, it was one mistake" he pleaded. He didn't want to lose her. She was the best thing in his life.

 **Mike felt a range of emotions listening to all this play out. Now it all made sense to him. The leaving early, disappearing for hours, secret phone calls…it was Johnny that his sister was with the whole time. On one hand he was happy that his sister found someone to make her happy; but on the other hand, he was pissed it was a secret relationship with his best friend.**

"But you don't understand what it's like for me. It's not just this Johnny. You have it so easy. You have a life. Girls are all over you all the time. No one knows about us. I am the one worried that if I look at you too long, stand too close or whatever that my brothers are going to notice. I am tired of waiting for a secret time to be with you. I want…no, I deserve better. I mean God Johnny, I want to be able to walk up to you in the firehouse and kiss you in the common room without worrying that my brothers are going to kill you" she argued.

"Jules I am sorry. You do deserve better and I am a jack-ass. I know that. That doesn't mean we don't belong together. You are my life Jules. Opposites attract. Please, I can't lose you" he cupped her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers, wiping her tears.

"Johnny, I want a real relationship with you and until you can give me that, give us a real chance, I can't do this anymore. I can't take it anymore. Please, I can't handle this anymore" she cried.

Johnny sighed in defeat and kissed her forehead before grabbing his stuff and leaving the apartment.

 **Mike heard him get ready to leave so he ran to hide in the hall behind one of the closet doors. He waited until Johnny was in the elevator and gone before he made his way to his sister's apartment door. He knew she would be devastated.**

Once he was gone, Jules collapsed to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest sobbing. She couldn't stop crying. It was like her heart was tore in two.

Mike heard her sobbing. He didn't even knock, he just opened the door to find her on the floor sobbing. She looked like she just lost the love of her life.

She didn't even comprehend that Mike was there. She was too devastated; she couldn't focus on anything else but her pain.

Immediately, he got on the floor with her and wrapped her in his arms, rubbing her back in comfort as she clutched at him and sobbed in his chest.

"Shsh, it's okay Jules. Everything is going to be okay" he whispered words of comfort.

"I lost him…Mike I lost him" she kept screaming over and over for Johnny to come back.

Mike didn't know what to do but sit there on his sister's living room floor and hold her as she made herself sick from all the emotions. He needed help. He needed to call Stephanie but he didn't want to leave Jules, so he grabbed his cell phone and called his little sister.

Stephanie answered right away, _"Mike, what's wrong?" she asked._

"Steph, you need to get Jules right now. It's an emergency and I need your help" he pleaded.

Stephanie grabbed her stuff and was out the door before he finished talking, " _I'm on my way" she replied. She probably broke 100 traffic laws on the way to her sister's apartment. She was scared of what she would find. She didn't even wait for the elevator when she got there. She ran up the stairs._

She threw the door open to find Mike holding a sobbing Jules on the floor just inside the apartment. She sunk to her knees and pulled Jules into her arms.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

Mike sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "She's been secretly seeing Johnny. They broke up tonight. He let her go because he was scared of what we would do to him if we found out. She's been like this for the past 20 minutes. She won't stop crying. She keeps screaming for him to come back. I don't know what to do" he was beyond worried.

Stephanie nodded and took control. "Help me get her upstairs. I am going to start the shower" she said running ahead of them.

"Okay, Jules I am going to pick you up" he picked her up bridal style. "Everything is going to be okay" he kissed her forehead. "Stephanie and I aren't going anywhere" he added. He needed her to know that he was there for her and would be as long as she needed him.

He carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub. "I got it from here Mike. Go get things set up in her room. I am not leaving her tonight" she said.

He nodded and left his sister. Stephanie helped her sister out of her clothes to her underwear and put her in the shower. Jules sank to the floor, Stephanie right next to her.

"He didn't fight for me Steph" Jules said after a few minutes, when she started to get some reality back.

Stephanie nodded, "I know Jules. Don't think about that right now. We'll figure everything out tomorrow, I promise. For now, I just need you to take some deep breaths and try to calm down" she said.

After the shower, Stephanie helped her change into some sweats and found some for herself, before getting into bed with her sister. There was no way she was leaving her. Mike came in and stripped to his undershirt and sweats before settling on the other side.

"She's going to feel everything all over again tomorrow" he whispered to Stephanie.

"I know; we just have to be there for her. It's going to take her time to get over this, if she ever does. Mike, we can't tell Andy or dad. They are going to kill him if they find out" she replied.

Mike nodded in understanding, "I could kill him for doing this to my sister. What the hell was he thinking? I heard it all Steph, he didn't even fight for her, he just left" he said.

Stephanie took it all the new information and let out a stressed breath, "tomorrow is going to be the hardest, but she'll be okay" she said looking down at her sister sleeping between them.

Mike nodded, "she better be" was all he needed to say for Stephanie to know he was worried. The boys had always been protective over them. Mike wanted to kill Johnny for doing this to their sister, but he was more concerned about Jules to really do anything…at least Stephanie hoped he was.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next morning was a blur for Juliana. She woke up with tears sticking to her face, her siblings on either side of her, last night's events hitting her like a freight train.

She slipped out of bed and downstairs. She made coffee and breakfast. It wasn't until she returned upstairs with the food that her siblings woke up.

"Jules, damn you are already awake" Mike woke with a start.

Jules scoffed and put down the food tray, "well that's a way to greet your sister in the morning" she reprimanded as she handed him a coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

Jules shrugged, "not bad. It still hasn't hit me. I mean he left me. He didn't even fight for me. I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to lie…neither of us did, but we had no other choice" she replied.

Mike sighed, "how long were you together for? I mean, we had no idea" he stated.

She nodded, "6 months. That was the whole point. We didn't want anyone to know. Well, until recently. I wanted to tell everyone but Johnny was afraid to. He didn't want to rock the boat with you and Andy. I couldn't keep the secret anymore. I wanted a real relationship, he wasn't ready for it" she explained their situation the best she could.

Stephanie crawled over and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry Jules. You deserve better. He should have fought for you" she said, trying to comfort her sister.

Jules nodded, "yeah I know. I need you both to promise me that you will keep this to yourselves. Dad and Andy cannot find out. I know Johnny messed up really big, but I don't want him to get hurt…please promise me" she looked to them both really serious.

They both looked at each other and let out a breath before nodding, "alright, for you I will but I swear if he comes near you again I am going to kill him" Mike stated.

Jules nodded and knew she got lucky. She knew it was better that Mike found her than Andy. If it was Andy, Johnny may not have made it out there in one piece.

They had agreed to go to Molly's. Juliana wanted a fresh start. She wanted to start a new life. She didn't want to think about Johnny Casey anymore.

Stephanie and Jules were upstairs getting ready when her phone rang. Mike stood by the answering machine listening.

" _Hi, you've reached Dr. Juliana Severide. I'm not in right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If this is an emergency, please call 911 and get yourself to the hospital for some help…have a nice day" her voicemail read._

" **Hey Jules it's me, Johnny. Please pick up babe. I miss you. It's been 24hrs and I'm going crazy. I love you Jules. I've loved you since we were kids and I had to rescue you from Ray Alderson on the playground at school. Come on, that's like 16 years of history and I am not giving up on that. I'm not giving up on us. I will love you forever so don't except me to let you go without a fight" Johnny left the message on her machine.**

 **He hoped to God he saw her at Molly's. He needed to talk to her and set things straight.**

Mike stood there listening to Casey's message and couldn't help but smirk. He knew Casey and he knew he was stubborn. When he set out to do something, he did it and no one could change his mind.

It gave him a little piece of mind because someone cared for his sister so much. When Jules came down with Stephanie, she was ready to hit the town. She had on an over the shoulder red, skin-tight dress, black pumps and let her hair down. Her make-up was smokey, so it gave her an edge. Stephanie stood beside her sister proud of her work.

"Damn Steph, you did good. You look hot sis" he smirked at her blush. This was not like his sister at all. She was happy in sweats but now she was on a mission. She needed to move on from Johnny.

"Thanks Mikey. I'm actually nervous. All Stephanie said was to wear something that I would never have worn before. I have no idea what the hell I am doing" she said.

Stephanie wrapped an arm around her sister, "don't worry, we're with you every step of the way" she replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nick could tell something was wrong with his brother. He had been acting strange the last couple days. They were sitting at Molly's and their group was divided. Sure they were sitting at the table together, but he could tell that Johnny was trying his hardest to ignore Juliana. He was failing. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Jules?" he asked his brother.

Johnny took a chug of his beer, his eyes not leaving Jules, "there's nothing going on. She just looks different tonight" he replied.

Nick nodded and decided to play up and push his brother's buttons, "yeah I noticed, so did everyone in the bar. With that dress on, she looks hot" he said.

Johnny snapped his gaze to Nick, glaring daggers at him. Nick looked at his brother with a smirk knowingly. "I knew it, how long?" he asked.

Johnny sighed and leaned in so no one could hear him, "6 months, but I am the idiot who broke it off. I didn't fight for her man. I was too afraid of what Mike and Andy would do, I didn't fight for her" he explained.

"Well man, you are an idiot" Nick stated.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1 month later….**

Since that day at Molly's, Juliana tried her hardest to move on with her life and put Johnny behind her. She just focused on work and doing things for her.

Currently, Jules was sitting in her office looking for some research when she got paged from her sister. Something was wrong with someone from the firehouse. She knew it.

 _The shift at the firehouse was really slow. They had only a few calls since the beginning of shift and were working closely with Firehouse 32, much to Johnny's dismay. He had to work with Andy head on and try not to think of his sister in the process._

" _Chief, the smoke is turning black," Jordan stated._

 _The two squads were still in there. "All fire personnel out of the building now. It's going to flash" Chief Applegate ordered._

 _The guys in the building heard the order through their radios. "Severide we need to go down" Johnny said to Andy._

 _He nodded, "You guys go down and I'll trail behind" Andy said._

 _Johnny nodded, "sounds good" he replied._

 _On their way down, the three were pretty charred. They had soot all over their faces. They didn't notice that Johnny was hurt until they were outside._

 _Mike and Andy were on him in a second. "It's going to be okay Johnny, just breathe easy man" Mike said. He was burned pretty badly and had some smoke inhalation._

 _Chief we need to get him to the hospital" Andy said._

 _Chief Applegate nodded and excused them from the scene. They got him into the ambo and were off to Chicago Med. Mike was freaking out. He didn't know how his sister was going to handle this._

Jules was standing in the middle of the ER at the nurse's hub. She was waiting on edge. She knew it was a trauma that involved the firefighters. She had to know that her brothers and especially Johnny were okay.

She picked up her phone and called each of them to make sure they were okay.

" **You've reached Lt. Casey…"**

" **You've reached Lt. Severide…."**

" **You've reached Detective Severide, please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can"**

She caught all their voicemails. "Dammit!" she cursed and left them a message to call her back. She pocketed her phone and prayed to God that they were all okay.

Melina and Blackwell wheeled in the gurney and started rattling off vitals. Andy and Mike were trailing after him.

Jules felt a little better at seeing her brothers walking and talking, but she froze when she saw Johnny on the gurney. She knew she needed to act fast.

"Minor smoke inhalation. BP is stable 100/90 and he's got a few cuts and burns" Melina explained.

Colleen wrote down all the vitals in the chart. "Okay, let's get CBC, BMP, CT lungs, and let's call respiratory and have them come consult. Let's get the O2 at 100%" Jules ordered.

"Jules…it hurts…to breathe" he croaked.

She nodded as they wheeled him back into the trauma bay. "I know Johnny, I know. Don't worry okay. I am going to make it better. I promise, just breathe easy and keep calm" she instructed.

He nodded and settled back on the bed. Jules put the oxygen mask on him and got him hooked up to all the machines. Colleen started him on the IV and some fluids.

"I want those orders STAT" Jules said.

She started cutting off his clothes and getting him settled in the bed. "Okay, we are running fluids wide open and I am going to start you on broad spectrum antibiotics for the infection for the burns. I am going to wait for the results to come back before raising the O2 level on the oxygen, so far you are breathing easy, so you are okay," she said.

As she was examining and looking him over, he smiled up at her, "I miss you baby" he reached and started grabbing at her.

Jules smiled, "those are the meds talking Johnny" she replied.

They had given him something for the pain and something to keep him calm and numb the area so she could clean out his burns.

"I don't think so…you and me…we're…. the real deal…sugarplum" he was so out of it; he didn't know what he was saying.

Jules couldn't help but just laugh and shake her head. She knew it was from the drugs. After a couple of minutes, Jules put her supplies down and cleaned everything up.

"Okay, let's get radiology up here as soon as possible. After that, I want to get a room set up for him upstairs on the med floor. The CPAP is going to have to stay on and we are going to start him on a round of antibiotics just to make sure there is no infection. Let's be proactive about this" she said to Colleen.

The nurse wrote down all the orders, "you got it Dr. Severide. Just so you know, the family is outside" she said.

Jules smiled and nodded, "I'll go update them. Thanks Colleen" she replied before leaving.

As excepted the whole family was there waiting for Jules to update them on Johnny's condition. She let out a sag of relief when she saw her brothers and her dad. She rounded the corner of the desk and launched herself at them.

Andy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I am so glad you are all okay" she pulled away and moved to Mike and Kelly.

"We're fine princess. How's Johnny doing?" Kelly asked his daughter.

She nodded and turned to Matt and Gabby with a smile, "he's going to be okay. He has burns and abrasions to his extremities and mild smoke inhalation. We have him on an oxygen mask for his lungs and I already patched up his burns. He's on broad spectrum antibiotics and pain medication. I ordered a bunch of labs and scans but they aren't in yet…we'll know more when they are" she explained.

Gabby let out a cry of relief and reached forward to hug her. "Thank you so much for taking care of him honey. Can we see him?" she asked.

"It's no problem, just doing my job. He's still in the trauma bay but we have him moving upstairs as soon as there is a bed available" she replied as she led them back to the trauma bay.

"So, he's going to be okay right Jules?" Alex Casey asked.

Jules smiled, "yeah, he's going to be fine. It'll just take a few days" she replied.

Matt and Gabby nodded as the Casey family went in to see Johnny. Kelly and Andy went to join the rest of the firehouse and update them on Johnny's condition.

Mike saw the look on his sister's face as she stared in the trauma bay. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, out of ear shot.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She let out a breath and wiped a hand over her face, "I don't know. At first I was worried about you, dad and Andy but then I saw you walk in here and it was okay. Then I saw Johnny being rolled in here on the gurney. I froze Mike, I didn't know what to do" she admitted.

Stephanie was up on the ICU floor when she got the page about Johnny. She knew her sister must be in turmoil. She couldn't get down to the ER fast enough.

She ran right over to Jules and Mike and wrapped her sister in a hug. "Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked.

Jules shrugged and wiped her tears, "not good Steph, I panicked when I saw Johnny being wheeled in here" she replied.

Mike pulled her into him and shook his head, "she did awesome, going all kick ass doctor and saving his life" he corrected.

"I can't lose him. No way could I survive that" she replied

They all nodded in understanding. They knew she would take this personally, "alright, I better get going. I'll see you later" he kissed the top of her head and left with his brother and dad, as did most of the firehouses.

Jules couldn't go home or leave the hospital. She couldn't leave without knowing that Johnny would be okay. She stayed in his room on the chair next to the bed. She literally camped out there.

That's how Johnny found her the next morning. He woke up to monitors and beeping. It took him a minute to remember where he was.

He looked over to see Jules asleep on the chair next to his bed with her charts and papers all around her, covered up with her lab coat like a blanket.

He smiled and reached over to push some hair off her face. She jumped awake and looked around, taking a minute to gather her bearings.

She turned and saw Johnny looking back at her. She got up and immediately got into doctor mode. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Better" he replied.

She looked over his chart from the night shift and nodded, "yeah your vitals improved greatly last night" she stated in doctor tone. She didn't want things to get personal again.

"I had a good doctor" he said.

She looked up at him and shook his head, "Johnny don't do that" she warned.

"Come on Jules, you can't deny that it got to you seeing me in here" he retorted.

Jules gave him a pointed look, "don't even go there Johnny. We have already talked about this. I'm not getting into it with you again" she replied.

Before he could reply, his mother came in. "Good morning honey" she greeted.

"Hi mom" he replied.

"Morning Gabby, I'll leave you to visit. I better be going" Jules said as she grabbed her stuff and hightailed it out of there. She was looking for an excuse and was glad that Gabby showed up when she did.

"You have impeccable timing mom" Johnny mumbled as his mother got settled. He finally had some alone time with Juliana that she couldn't blame him for tricking her into and his mother had to ruin it.

"What was that honey?" she asked.

Johnny laughed, "nothing ma" he replied.

Before Johnny could ask what she was doing there, Nick walked in, still in uniform. "Family reunion. Hey ma" he greeted his mother.

Gabby hugged her son giving him a knowing look, "what you are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked.

He laughed and picked a plate of the food that was on the table Gabby pulled out. "I am on break. I knew it was about time that you would show up and save Johnny from the hospital food" he teased.

Gabby laughed and shook her head at his antics. "Well help yourself, I brought enough for everyone" she replied.

"Gladly, by the way, where's Jules?" he asked. He figured she would be there at his brother's bedside.

"What do you want with Jules?" Johnny asked.

Nick smirked, "I need a favor from her. I figured she would be here" he said.

Gabby smiled, "she was here earlier, but she had to leave. I think she had some patient's or something" Gabby replied.

Nick smirked at his brother, "I am sure she did" he teased between the lines.

Johnny shot his brother a 'shut up' look. He did not want to get into this in front of his mother.

"So, Johnny, how are you doing?" Nick asked.

Johnny shrugged, "I'm fine. Jules said that I would be okay and that if the vitals stayed stable I would be able to go home soon" he replied.

"I am so glad that Jules was here to look over you" Nick teased.

"Shut up Nick" Johnny retorted.

Before anyone could say anything else, Stephanie walked in. "Good Morning Casey family" Stephanie greeted as she walked in and made herself comfortable on the side of the bed.

"Hey Steph, what's going on with you? What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I am on break. I knew that Gabby would be here for lunch, I am starving. Besides, I came to check on you" she replied.

Johnny nodded, "I am fine. I am doing great according to your sister" he explained.

Stephanie nodded, "I know I just stopped by her office and got the update. That's why I am here. I am going to be your nurse for the rest of the day and through the evening" she informed them.

"Truth?" Nick asked, glancing at his brother.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nick knows, Mike knows…will the truth come out or will there be no hope for Johnny and Juliana.**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Date

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you for reading and following me along.**

 **More about Johnny/Juliana/Connor in this chapter.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 4- The Date**

Stephanie looked at them curious, "yeah, truthfully. It's because of my sister that you are going to be okay. You are going to be fine. You owe my sister big" she stated.

Nick chocked on his drink, "on that note, I am going to leave and stop by Jules office" he said as he said goodbye to Stephanie and his mother.

He gave his brother a manly hug and whispered in his ear, "the truth will set you free. You owe Jules for more than just getting you better" he teased as his brother gave him a shove.

"I swear to God Nick I am going to kick your ass" he replied.

Nick put his hands up in surrender, "I am just saying, you and Jules are seriously need to sit down and figure things out. You didn't see her yesterday when you were brought in here man, you need to make things right with her" Nick said to his brother.

Nick made his way to Jules office. He knew she would be feeling something rough about the situation with his brother.

He walked into the office and saw her sitting there with red streaks running down her cheeks. He walked right over and wrapped her in a hug.

"You don't have to say anything. I know everything. I know it's rough. I'm sorry. My brother is an asshole. Don't worry okay. Things will work out" he said.

She broke down crying, "Nick I need the truth to come out" she said.

He nodded, "I know, and it will. Just give it time" he replied.

Ever since her breakdown in her office with Nick, Juliana knew that she couldn't treat Johnny anymore. She needed some help and there was only one person who could help her. She picked up her phone and paged the only person she could.

Connor was going over charts in the doctor's lounge when he got the page from Juliana. He smiled, grabbed all his stuff and made his way to her office.

"Please tell me you are saving me from my charts" he said as he walked in and plopped next to her.

She smiled, "I wish, but I actually have a favor from you" she proposed.

He sat up interested, "sure, what's up? I already owe you a billion times over so don't worry, just tell me" he replied.

"Okay, so you know that Johnny was brought in last night as the trauma. Well I was treating him last night and all is good, but he is going to need to be looked over for a couple more days and to follow up with him. I can't do it. I tried and then I had a breakdown today, I can't do it. Would you please take over the case for me?" she explained.

He smiled and nodded, "of course I will. I will totally talk some sense into him, no worries" he said.

She laughed, "don't go causing trouble" she teased.

"No worries, I'll be fine. Do you want me to go right now and follow up with him or do you want to see him first and explain things?" he asked.

She shook her head, "oh no, I am sure that if you go in there and tell him that you are his doctor, he is going to flip out. Let me talk to him and tell him that things are about to change because he doesn't take change very well. It took him forever to understand that we are broke up, he still doesn't get it" she replied.

"Okay, well, let's go. I'll just wait for you at the desk" he stated. He wasn't leaving her. He knew he couldn't.

She nodded and led him back to Johnny's room. They got outside the door and Juliana made Connor wait.

"I'll come out when I am done. This is not going to be easy. Don't worry about what you hear okay" she warned.

He smiled and nodded, "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" he replied.

She nodded, took a breath and walked into Johnny's room. He smiled when he saw her. He thought she was there under different circumstances but she was on a mission.

"Hey, you're back" the look of joy on his face was heartbreaking.

"Yeah we need to talk" she stated.

"Tell me about it. Look Jules…" he started to explain again she interrupted him.

She put her hand up to stop him, "no, I am not talking about this again. I am here to tell you that due to our personal situation, I am handing off your case to another doctor" she said.

He got serious, "what doctor?" he asked.

She let out a breath, "Connor Rhodes" she stated.

 _3…2…1 she counted down to the explosion._

" **Connor Rhodes!"** he screamed.

She knew it was coming. She looked up and let out a stressed breath, "yes, Connor Rhodes. Connor is the only one who knows about our present situation. He is the only one willing to stop me from driving myself insane trying to treat the love of my life" she argued.

"Jules I am sorry okay. I told you that I needed some time to figure out how to tell your brothers about us. We are just starting to be friends again after the last argument. I don't want to rock the boat. That doesn't mean I want us to break up" she scoffed and stood up to pace in front of his bed.

She couldn't believe him. "You are unbelievable. We have been doing this for 6 months. I have been sitting on the sidelines for 6 months. Watching as girls come to you like bees on honey. Am I supposed to feel good that you were mine 2-3 days out of the week? That I would be lucky enough for you to sneak a hand graze or give me a passing glance when we were out. That I was lucky to get a kiss or a hug if no one was watching. That you graciously took time out of your day to secretly come see me. I was always your second priority Johnny. I never came first. Don't sit there and tell me that you loved me or that I came first. That's crap" she was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to cry. She cried enough.

"You always came first for me…come on, you know that. You are my first priority. I love you Juliana. I am miserable without you and you know it. You flirting with Rhodes doesn't exactly help when you know that I am a possessive ass, now you want him to treat me. Are you crazy? What the hell is that?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "are you out of your mind? You are the one at fault here and you are blaming me for being a human and being nice to Connor. You have no say. Why not flirt with Connor, huh? Give me one good reason. We are not together anymore. Connor is a nice guy. He's sweet and caring. He actually gives a damn about what I have to go through being here treating you and listening to you try to explain over and over again. You can't do this to me anymore. I can't take it" she stated before walking to the doorway and motioned for Connor to join her.

He sheepishly walked into the room and stood next to her silent. He knew she needed to get this out. "Dr. Connor Rhodes, this is Johnny Casey. Dr. Rhodes is going to be your new doctor. Bring up our situation again and I will give you enough sedative to knock you out for the rest of your life" she stated before leaving the room.

She needed to get out of there. She couldn't do it anymore. She leaned against the wall outside of the room and rested her head back against the wall.

Connor let out a breath, "are you in any pain that is going to life threatening in the next 5 minutes?" he asked.

Johnny shook his head, "no" he said confused.

"Good, so you can wait a minute" he replied as he walked outside the room.

Jules looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How'd it go?" she asked.

He smiled and leaned next to her, "it didn't yet. I wanted to make sure you were okay" he replied.

She smiled, "I am fine, I just need to forget this. I need a distraction" she replied.

"Well how about we go get dinner tonight. Claire will meet us after and she can prepare you for the tea party this weekend" he stated.

She smiled, "are you asking me on a date Dr. Rhodes?" she asked.

He smiled, "depends on the answer Dr. Severide" he replied.

She smiled and nodded, "I would love to" she replied.

He nodded, "good. So I'll meet you at the desk after shift" he suggested.

She nodded, "I'll be there" she replied.

Johnny could hear the whole conversation from his room. He was furious. Who the hell did this doctor think he was?

When Connor walked back into the room, he was in doctor mode. "Okay, so Juliana has given me the rundown of what happened yesterday. According to your chart, you are on some antibiotics that seem to be working. If you stay this stable, you will be able to be discharged in the morning" Connor informed him after completing an exam.

Johnny crossed his arms across his chest and nodded. "Thanks, but I don't understand something. You know the situation with me and Jules. Why try to make it worse and flirt with her all the time?" he asked trying to remain calm.

Connor smiled, "you think I am making it worse? I am trying to help Juliana. I am trying to take her mind of the fact that you are not man enough to step up and treat her how she deserves" Connor replied.

He knew what he was getting at. He was trying to make Johnny angry enough to do something about it. Juliana deserved better.

"Stay away from my girl" Johnny warned.

"I'll stay away from Jules when you start treating her right" he replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Connor was waiting at the nurses desk for Jules. He was happy to take her mind off things.

She walked over and smiled at him. "Hey ready for this" he asked.

She smiled, "sure, spending time with the rich and famous, who wouldn't be" she teased.

Connor took her to Maggiano's, a very nice Italian restaurant. It was really sweet of him to help her take her mind off of everything with her life. They got to talk about Connor and his family issues. She knew he was having trouble with his dad.

They had sat in silence for a little bit. She was waiting for him to open up but he never did. She took a sip of her water and sat back with her arms crossed against her chest. She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned on the table a little, "so you know all about my familial issues. The whole my brothers are going to kill Johnny when they find out, but Mike already knows, Johnny doesn't know Mike knows, I want to be with you thing, and yet you won't tell me about your issue with your dad" she teased.

Connor smiled and leaned back to rest against the chair, "it's complicated" he replied.

She gave him a knowing look, "and my situation isn't" she retorted.

Connor let out a breath and nodded, "okay, you're right" he stated. He took a minute before starting the story.

"You know that my family is from Chicago right?" he asked.

She nodded, she had heard that around the hospital, "yeah I heard" she replied.

He nodded, "okay well I have grown up here my whole life. My mother and father had a rough relationship. My dad isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Things at home were rough, my sister and I really only had each other" he started.

She nodded, "that's pretty rough" she said.

He nodded, "yeah tell me about it. Well there was a time when I was in high school that got really bad. They were screaming at each other. I grabbed Claire and took her to my room. I turned the music on high and just sat there holding her. Then all of a sudden, the screaming stopped and I heard my dad call my mom's name. I didn't know what to make of that. I told Clair to stay put and went to check things out" he took a minute to gather his thoughts.

She could tell this was hard for him to get out. "You don't have to tell me if you want to Connor, I don't want to open wounds for you" she stopped him.

He shook his head, "no, everyone else knows, it's only fair that you do to" he replied.

She nodded, "okay" she just staid quiet and let him get it out.

"When I got to my dad, he was outside, standing on the porch with a blank look on his face. I followed his gaze and saw my mom laying on the ground, blood coming out of her mouth and her head cracked open from the fall. My dad told me that she threw herself off the roof. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia. My dad said she was having delusions when she did it" he informed.

Jules grabbed her napkin and wiped her tears, "God Connor" she cried.

"I don't think my mom threw herself off the roof for nothing. I think that she found out that my dad was cheating on her, pretty much ignoring his family and she couldn't take it anymore" he stated.

She nodded in understanding, "you blame your dad for your mom's death" she realized out loud.

He looked at her with a sad smile and nodded. "Yeah, talk about unrepairable relationship" he tried to make light of the situation.

"Connor that's not funny" she said as she wiped her tears.

"Come on, this was by far the worst date ever. I am just trying to salvage the situation" he teased.

When they got ready to leave, she couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you so much," she kissed his cheek, "I had a wonderful time" she said with a grin.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as he led her to the car. They had to make their way over to Dylan Rhodes to meet Claire. She was getting things ready for Jules to try for the tea party.

As promised, Claire met them at the store. She had a bunch of outfits planned for Juliana to try on. She was also excited to meet the girl that had her brother all worked up. She had never seen Connor like that before. To say she was excited was an understatement.

Once Connor pulled up outside the store, he helped Jules out and laughed as Claire came rushing out and over to them. She greeted Jules with a hug.

Juliana couldn't help but smile, "hi, I'm Juliana. Thank you for agreeing to meet us and help me get all glammed up" she greeted.

Claire smiled at her brother and then glanced and Jules, "hi, I am so happy to meet you. Connor never brings anyone for me to meet. I am so glad you are coming to the tea party this week" she gleamed.

Jules smiled, "thanks, I am glad to go too. I really appreciate you getting things ready for me to try out tonight. I am completely clueless when it comes to formal tea parties, those are not my thing at all" she confessed.

Claire laughed and wrapped her arm around Juliana's shoulder and led her into the store. Connor smiled at his sister and followed them into the store.

Claire had two racks of clothes waiting for them by the fitting room. "I pulled together some stuff that I thought you would like. I don't really know your style, but I pulled out some stuff that I liked" she said standing between the racks.

Juliana looked at Connor before smiling at Claire. "I think you went above and beyond the call of duty" she teased.

Claire smiled and led her to the dressing room. She stuck in her in the dressing room and had Connor sit outside the bench of the room.

The first piece as a white frilly dress shirt with a light blue miniskirt. Then she walked out in the outfit and walked out for their advice.

She grabbed the edge of the skirt and twisted in a twirl to show off her outfit. "Well, what do you think?" she teased.

Connor and Claire looked at each other with smiles before looking at Jules. "I think you look great. It looks really good on you" Connor said.

Claire smiled at her brother, "mmhmm, I'm sure you do" she mumbled to her brother before turning to Juliana.

"Uh, you do look good in the outfit, but you don't look tea party ready. Let's try the second outfit" she said as she unzipped the skirt and sent her back into the dressing room.

Juliana blushed and went back into the dressing room to change. The next outfit was a bit fancier. There was a black, body-icon, off the shoulder dress with a rhinestone sash around the waist and shiny black heels.

Juliana put on the outfit and felt like a million bucks. She walked out to see Connor and Claire look at her with smiles on their face.

"Well, how about this one?" she asked as she twirled and analyzed herself in the mirror.

Connor came up behind her and smiled, "You look beautiful" he said seriously.

She smiled at him in the mirror, "thank you, I feel like a million bucks" she replied.

Claire pulled her hair to the side and put a simple heart diamond necklace on her and smiled, "there, now you look perfect" she added.

"Now, how do you feel? Do you feel like you can battle my grandmother in this dress?" Claire asked.

Juliana laughed, "I love it. Thank you so much Claire. I seriously feel like I can wine and dine with the Royal Family" she replied.

"Good, because you are going to need that confidence when dealing with my grandmother" Claire teased.

Juliana had a really fun night. She got to spend the night as a normal person. She felt normal again. She didn't think about Johnny or her situation once.

Connor dropped her off at her apartment. "So, did you have a good time tonight?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, "you have no idea. Thank you so much for taking me out tonight. I needed it really bad. I had a great time. Your sister is great. It's really great to see her outside the hospital. It'll be easier being her doctor now that she has seen me in my underware you know" she teased, causing him to burst out laughing.

"Good, I am glad you had a good time. I know my sister had a good time. She needed to get her mind off my issues with my dad and I could tell she had fun tonight" he said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1 week later**

After the shift at the hospital, Juliana met Connor at the desk. "I will see you at Andy's house in an hour" she said.

He nodded, "I'll be there" he replied.

Maggie smiled at the two, "have fun, I except details later" she said.

Juliana nodded, "you got it" she replied before she made her way out of the hospital.

The girls were waiting for her at Andy's house. She had her dress and clothes in the car. They were going to help her get ready for tonight.

She walked into the house to find everyone already there. Mimi, Andy's wife; Natalie, Mike's girlfriend and her sister Stephanie were waiting for her.

"Hi guys, thanks for meeting me" she greeted as she gave her siblings a hug and kiss. "Honey, you better watch out. These girls are beyond excited to help you get ready for tonight" Kelly said as she greeted him with a hug.

"Well I just got a text from Claire. She said that they are getting ready over there and people are starting to arrive. Apparently they are already talking about the doctor that Connor's going to bring so let's get this show on the road. Connor is going to be here in an hour" she replied.

"Well, I heard enough. Let's go get you beautified. It's time to learn to wine and dine with the finer parts of society" Stephanie teased.

The girls laughed as they corralled Juliana upstairs and into the master bedroom. Mimi had everything set up for them in the master bathroom.

The counter was laid out with make-up, hair products, jewelry and tons of accessories. They were beyond excited to help her get ready for the night.

Nick noticed the look on his brothers face when Jules came in. It was hard to miss the glare and clenched fists when Jules started talking about Dr. Rhodes.

He walked over to his brother and patted his shoulder. "How you doing?" he asked his brother.

Johnny glared at his brother, "how do you think I'm doing? She's going out with that arrogant, good for nothing, hot shot. Do you know that he is only asking her out to get to me, I know it" he snapped.

Nick couldn't help but smiled and give his brother a pointed look, "okay hey, you better keep it together or people are going to find out. Besides Johnny, she's allowed to have a life. You do" he defended her.

The girls had gotten her dressed and almost ready to go when there was a knock on the door.

Andy answered the door to see Connor at the other end. "Hey doc, come on in" he let Connor in.

Everyone stared when he walked in. "Hi everyone, I'm here to pick up Juliana" he said.

Kelly nodded, "yeah, Jules and the girls are upstairs getting her ready. She'll be down in a minute. Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'll go tell Jules that you're here" Mike said as he made his way upstairs.

Connor smiled at Kelly, "no thank you I'm fine" he replied.

Kelly nodded, "she's really excited about tonight. I hope you guys have a good time and treat my daughter right" Kelly said.

Connor smiled and nodded, "yes sir, I fully intent to treat Juliana the way she deserves" he said glancing at Johnny, sending the indirect message his way.

Johnny couldn't help but glare and clench his hands into fists. He was pissed. He was beyond pissed.

Before he could say anything, the girls came down. They all just stared at Juliana. She looked beyond beautiful. She was a vision in the skin tight black dress with rhinestones accenting her look. She looked like a million bucks.

"Damn Jules, you look hot" Nick teased.

Jules smiled and smacked him with her purse, "thank you Nick," she replied before grabbing her coat and walking over to Connor.

"Well don't you clean up nice Dr. Rhodes" she smiled.

He smiled and nodded, "as do you. You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She put her coat on and nodded, "yeah let's go" she said before turning to her family, "thank you all for helping get ready" she gave the girls a hug.

"You are more than welcome. We expect details tomorrow" Stephanie said to her sister.

Jules smiled, "will do" she replied before waving once last time as they walked out the door.

It didn't take long to get to his grandmother's house. Connor parked out front and helped Juliana out of the car.

She could tell he was nervous. "Who knew it only took 20 minutes to live like the rich and famous" she teased.

He smiled, letting out a little laugh. "it's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me. You ready to face everyone?" he asked.

She nodded, "oh I'm ready. Clair texted me earlier telling me that we were talk of the dinner" she stated.

He stuck his arm out for her to put hers through. "Great" he said knowingly.

All eyes were on them as they stepped through the door. People were smiling and whispering as they walked into the party.

Juliana couldn't help but look at Connor with a smile on her face. She knew that people were sizing her up.

Claire walked over to them smiling. She greeted them both with a hug. "Well don't you two look nice" she teased.

"Yes I wonder who we have to thank for that" Juliana replied.

Claire smiled and laughed, "I know I am a fashion genius" she stated.

Connor smiled, "how's it going, are people talking?" Connor asked his sister.

Before she could reply, who Juliana assumed was the host of the party came over. She gave Jules a once over look before greeting her grandson.

"Hello my dear, I am happy you could make it" she greeted him with a cheek kiss.

Connor smiled, "Hi grandmother, I'm glad I could be here too. I would like to introduce you to Dr. Juliana Severide" he said.

She stepped over to Juliana and gave her an air kiss, _only the rich_ , Jules thought to herself as she returned the kiss.

"Welcome Juliana, I'm Roselyn Rhodes" she greeted.

"Julie Severide" she said, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rhodes. Thank you so much for inviting me, it's an honor to be here tonight" she replied.

Roselyn nodded accepting the greeting. "You are more than welcome dear. We are glad that Connor has brought a fine young lady to join him. Please, have a seat" she gestured to the empty seats at the table. They were towards the beginning of the table across their father and Claire.

Connor pulled out her chair as she sat down and took off her coat. Connor sat down next to her and nodded to his father.

"So you're Connor's girl?" Roselyn asked.

"Grandmother, we are just friends. Jules works with me at the hospital" Connor saved her from having to give an awkward answer.

Roselyn nodded in understanding, "I see" she replied, "well in any case, I am glad you could join us tonight. I can see that Connor has good taste in women" she stated.

Jules blushed, "thank you Mrs. Rhodes" she replied.

Roselyn waved her off, "please call me Roselyn" she stated.

Jules watched as the tea was poured and passed out down the table. Everyone was conversing with each other and seemed to be having a great time. Jules was enjoying herself. A cup of tea was set in front of her, a scone and two cucumber sandwiches. It was brought with a glass of champagne.

It was a good thing they were going to eat at Molly's after the tea was over, Jules thought to herself.

"So, having fun yet?" Connor whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "of course I am. Your grandmother is great. I don't know why you and Claire got my nerves up" she stated.

He laughed a little, "there are witnesses around" he replied, causing her to smile and laugh behind her napkin.

Throughout the party, the ladies and people there couldn't keep their eyes off of Connor and Juliana. Some even made their way over for details on their relationship.

"So, we hear that you work with Connor at the hospital" a group of ladies cornered her at the dessert table.

She smiled, "yes I do. I am a trauma doctor, so I work in the ER while Connor is more in the operating rooms" she replied.

They nodded as if they understood, "your family doesn't mind you working so much in the hospital? How are you supposed to have time for a family or for keeping a household?" they asked.

"It's all about time management. I come from a family that is supportive no matter what I do. It helps to have great friends to have your back. I wouldn't be able to do what I do and get through the day without friends like Connor in my corner. It brings you real close to a person, doing the things we do" she stated, smirking that their gasp.

She saw Connor watching her ready to stage a rescue if need be. She smiled, "excuse me" she said to the girls before making her way over to Connor.

He looked at her curious when she got him. "What was that about, they look they are about to go into cardiac arrest" he said.

She smiled, "I think I just crushed their ideas about having your future children" she teased.

He laughed as Claire scoffed, "they have been after Connor since we were little. Their families are friends with ours and they figured that one of them would be married to my brother by now" she explained.

"I think I am going to be sick" Connor stated causing Juliana and Claire to laugh.

From across the house, Mr. Rhodes was standing with Roselyn watching the pair. "She's good for him" Roselyn stated of Juliana.

Cornelias Rhodes just took a sip of his scotch. "I don't know about that. We don't know anything about her. Her family is a firefighting legacy" he informed her, meaning to say that Juliana didn't hold the right social status for Connor.

"He isn't like us son. This isn't his life anymore. You and I both know that he wouldn't have come here tonight if it wasn't for that girl. No matter her social status, she's good for him. Don't ruin it" she warned her son before making her way over to the younger couple.

She hasn't seen her grandson this happy at a family function in a long time. She hoped it lasted.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked them.

Jules smiled at her, "we are having a great time. Thank you so much for the invitation Roselyn. You have a lovely home and this has been a lovely night" she stated.

Roselyn smiled at the young doctor, "I am glad you are enjoying yourselves. You are welcome anytime" she said.

Jules smiled, "thank you" she replied.

"Grandmother we have to be going. We both have to be at work tomorrow" Connor said.

Roselyn nodded and air kissed them both goodbye. "Thank you for coming my dear, it was a pleasure to meet you. And you," she turned to Connor, "please come again. It was great to see you and spend time with you" she said.

Jules grabbed her coat and purse, gave Claire a hug when Connor came over. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She looked between him and his father and gave him a pointed look, "did you say goodbye to your father?" she asked.

He crooked his head, "I would rather not cause a scene at my grandmother's house. It's been a good night, let's just leave it on a good note" he stated.

She just shook her head and nodded "okay, let's go" they gave Claire one more hug before leaving.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Everyone was at Molly's when they arrived. The guys couldn't help but tease Jules, whistling when she walked in.

She laughed and shook her head at their antics as she took off her heals. "You are all dogs; I hope you know that" she teased.

The girls ran over when they spotted the couple. "So, how was it?" Stephanie asked.

Jules smiled over her coke, "it was beautiful. There were crystals, flowers and candles everywhere. I seriously felt like I was at Buckingham Palace in England and I was just waiting for Queen Elizabeth and Prince William to come around the corner. It was the nicest thing I have ever seen. And Mrs. Rhodes was so nice. She was very welcoming. Even told me to come back for a visit. She complimented Connor on his good taste in bringing me" she stated, knowing they would turn on Connor and let the teasing begin.

Johnny got angrier the more she went on and on about the night she had with Connor. He wanted to have nights like that with her. He wanted to be the one to buy her a beautiful dress and show her off like that. He wanted to be the cause of her joy, not him. Not Rhodes. He didn't deserve that, Johnny did.

Stephanie squealed, "that sounds beautiful" she stated.

Mike and Andy laughed at her sister, "you do know that Prince William is married and they have a kid right?" Mike asked.

Their sisters gave them the death glares. "One can only dream. I mean he met her in college. Do you know how much I wished that I would have been able to do that?" Stephanie said.

"Hey, what about me?" Logan asked from next to her.

"Listen babe, there are only two men in this world that you should be worried about. Prince William and David Beckham" Stephanie said.

The guys just laughed. "Well, I think that my chances are good then" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Jules looked at them with glares, "you know you too are so cute it's disgusting" she stated.

Logan laughed and wrapped his arm around Jules and kissed her cheek, "Aww, you know I love you Jules" he teased.

She just laughed and nudged him away. "Yeah yeah, all talk and no action" she joked.

Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. He was about to blow up. It was when he noticed what she ordered that he flipped.

"Jules what can I get you?" Lauren asked.

"Club soda with lime please" she said.

Once he heard her order something that isn't alcoholic, he flipped and made his way over. "Jules we need to talk" he said.

She looked over at him giving him a look like, _I know you are not giving me orders._ "Are you asking me to talk because I know you aren't telling me to do something" she replied calmly.

He gave her a look, "I need to talk to you" he said.

She nodded and walked away from the group and into the back of the bar so no one would hear their conversations.

"What? What do you possibly have to say to me right now and if this starts with Connor Rhodes or involves him in any way, tell me now because I will walk out right now" she said.

"No, this has nothing to do with Connor Rhodes. I don't care about him; I care about you. This has to do with you and me. What's going on with you? What's the deal? Why aren't you drinking? Why are you avoiding us?" he asked.

"I just told you that I am not getting into this if it has to do with Connor and now you are indirectly asking me what's going on with me that I would go out with him and move on with my life. What is your problem? Why can't you get it through your thick head that we are done, over, finished, terminated, I am allowed to move on with my life, I am done talking about this" she turned to leave, but he put his hand out to block her from the door.

"Well that's too damn bad because I am not done. I care too much about you. I need to know if something is wrong with you. Why aren't you drinking? You aren't acting like yourself. You're sadder and down and I want to know why" he said.

She looked at him with a dubious look on her face. "You really want to know why I am sadder than usual?" she asked.

He nodded, thinking that she was really going to open up, "yeah I really want to know" he replied.

"Okay, my answer is very simple. Take a look in my mirror" she pulled out her make-up mirror and held it out in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Take a look, you see yourself right. There's your answer right there. You. You are the reason that I am walking around here like a shell of myself. I can't take this anymore. Every time I see you we have to rehash everything that happened between us and I can't take it anymore. My heart cannot take this anymore. I avoid everyone because I can't be around you without breaking my heart in two. I cannot walk into the firehouse, or come here without feeling like my heart is splitting in half. I can't do it; I can't handle it. I am done crying myself to sleep, done feeling hurt whenever we are around each other. Please, I can't do it anymore" she begged as tears came rolling down her face.

Johnny wiped her tears and cupped her face as Juliana walked back and hit the door. Johnny pressed his body into hers trapping her by the door. He needed her to get this out. They needed to figure this out.

He wiped his fingers across her cheeks, "I love you. You know I love you. I love you more than life itself" he said resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes and tried to hold down her emotions. She couldn't do it much longer. With him being this close and their truths coming out, she couldn't hold back her feelings. She may have wanted to stand her ground and be treated like she deserved, but she still loved him, she couldn't deny that.

It wasn't a second before his lips came crashing down on hers, releasing the pent up tension between them in the only way he knew how. Talking wasn't working, so he had to do something.

She froze for a minute before realizing what was happening and tried cupping his face to turn the control to her but he wasn't having it. It was way too long he hasn't been able to touch her, weeks now, at least a month or two.

He quickly pinned her arms down by the wrists and traced the opening of her mouth with the tip of his tongue. She really tried hard not to moan, biting down on his bottoms lip because it was the only thing she could do.

Jules moaned into the kiss moving her legs slightly. He could sense that she wanted more, he wanted more. He has been waiting for this for months.

The hand on her face slithered down towards her bum. His hands squeezed before hoisting her upwards, pressing her against the door with his groin.

Jules was losing her mind. She couldn't help but lose herself into him.

Johnny groaned, he had never been this excited by a kiss before, he missed her so much. Grinding his hips against her core they both whimpered, he was so close yet so far from his goal. Breaking away from her mouth he let his mouth wander downwards, leaving a hot trail of saliva down her neck. He nipped at the flesh just above her collar bone.

Feeling her legs wrap around him, Johnny couldn't help but smirk. He moved his hands over the flesh of her thighs as he pushed the skirt of her dress higher up her legs, revealing more skin.

They couldn't help but melt into each other. It was second nature. It was only when Johnny cupped her face and really looked at her, it gave her time to come to her senses.

"Oh my God," she pulled away, wiping her hands on her face, cradling her head. "I can't do this. Oh my God, what am I doing?" she was mind wrapped. She couldn't think straight.

"Jules, I don't want you to over think this. Just feel, please. We are right for each other. We feel right with each other. We can do this, please. We can work through this" he tried to reason with her.

Jules let out a breath and crossed her arms across her chest. "Johnny I would love nothing more than to walk out of those doors and kiss you like I mean it. Hold your hand and tell the whole world that we love each other but we can't. You won't do it. I love you. Do you understand that, I love you. I need you to step up and love me. Love me the way I deserve to be loved, please…" she gave him one teary kiss before walking out, wiping her tears on her way.

She walked over to the group and put on a fake smile. "Thank you Connor for tonight. I had a great time on our date. Guys, I will see you all later, I am going to go home, I don't feel too good" she said before leaving, not giving them a chance to ask any questions.

She couldn't handle their questions tonight.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Accident

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all for the reviews. I was not expecting that much of a reaction from just 3 chapters! Thank you, I really appreciate it.**

 **So Jules has put the ball in Johnny's court. She wants him to step up. She's moving on and Johnny doesn't like it. They are trying to avoid each other at all costs…what if now they can't?**

 **What if the one thing that is keeping them apart brings them together?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 5- Accident**

She closed her eyes and tried to hold down her emotions. She couldn't do it much longer. With him being this close and their truths coming out, she couldn't hold back her feelings. She may have wanted to stand her ground and be treated like she deserved, but she still loved him, she couldn't deny that.

It wasn't a second before his lips came crashing down on hers, releasing the pent up tension between them in the only way he knew how. Talking wasn't working, so he had to do something.

She froze for a minute before realizing what was happening and tried cupping his face to turn the control to her but he wasn't having it. It was way too long he hasn't been able to touch her, weeks now, at least a month or two.

He quickly pinned her arms down by the wrists and traced the opening of her mouth with the tip of his tongue. She really tried hard not to moan, biting down on his bottoms lip because it was the only thing she could do.

Jules moaned into the kiss moving her legs slightly. He could sense that she wanted more, he wanted more. He has been waiting for this for months.

The hand on her face slithered down towards her bum. His hands squeezed before hoisting her upwards, pressing her against the door with his groin.

Jules was losing her mind. She couldn't help but lose herself into him.

Johnny groaned, he had never been this excited by a kiss before, he missed her so much. Grinding his hips against her core they both whimpered, he was so close yet so far from his goal. Breaking away from her mouth he let his mouth wander downwards, leaving a hot trail of saliva down her neck. He nipped at the flesh just above her collar bone.

Feeling her legs wrap around him, Johnny couldn't help but smirk. He moved his hands over the flesh of her thighs as he pushed the skirt of her dress higher up her legs, revealing more skin.

They couldn't help but melt into each other. It was second nature. It was only when Johnny cupped her face and really looked at her, it gave her time to come to her senses.

"Oh my God," she pulled away, wiping her hands on her face, cradling her head. "I can't do this. Oh my God, what am I doing?" she was mind wrapped. She couldn't think straight.

"Jules, I don't want you to over think this. Just feel, please. We are right for each other. We feel right with each other. We can do this, please. We can work through this" he tried to reason with her.

Jules let out a breath and crossed her arms across her chest. "Johnny I would love nothing more than to walk out of those doors and kiss you like I mean it. Hold your hand and tell the whole world that we love each other but we can't. You won't do it. I love you. Do you understand that, I love you. I need you to step up and love me. Love me the way I deserve to be loved, please…" she gave him one teary kiss before walking out, wiping her tears on her way.

She walked over to the group and put on a fake smile. "Thank you Connor for tonight. I had a great time on our date. Guys, I will see you all later, I am going to go home, I don't feel too good" she said before leaving, not giving them a chance to ask any questions.

She couldn't handle their questions tonight.

Johnny couldn't help it. He couldn't do it anymore. He needed her in his life and he was determined to do anything he could to get her back.

Jules needed a mental break. She needed a break from her family and romantic life. She threw herself into work. Literally threw herself into work. As if throwing herself into the ED wasn't enough, she signed up for life squad.

She and her sister were signed up to go with the ambulance from the hospital to the trauma scenes. To say that their brothers weren't happy about it, was an understatement.

The sisters were huddled back in the trauma locker room trying to talk their brothers out of having panic attacks.

"Andy you need to relax. We are going to be fine. It's just like being on Squad. You get extra trained and everything. We know what we are doing" Juliana tried to explain.

" _Stephanie what the hell where you thinking going along with all this? You are the older sister; you are supposed to be the responsible one. What the hell is going on over there?" he yelled through the phone._

Stephanie looked at her sister and laughed, "Andy you need to relax before you have a stroke. We are going to be fine. Me and Jules know what we are doing. We got picked for this from everyone in the hospital. This is a good thing. It'll be good training and experience" she tried to reason with him.

" _Experience my ass. Mike are you going to say anything?" Andy argued with his brother._

 **Mike just laughed at his brother, "Andy, Steph's right. You need to relax. Come on man, we take risks all the time. It's about time we let our sisters go do what they know how to do. Come on, they know what they are doing. They'll kick ass at this" Mike said.**

" _Great, now I am being out numbered" Andy started before letting out a stressed breath, "Okay fine, go do this trauma squad thing. But I swear if either of you do anything stupid, I am going to kick your ass myself" he said._

 **Mike laughed, "Go and be brilliant guys. Don't stress. You guys are going to do great. Call us if you need us" Mike said before hanging up. He just looked at the phone and shook his head. He knew this was happening because Juliana needed a change of pace. He just hoped his sister's would be okay. He knew the stupid things his trauma's caused him to do, he only hoped theirs were a little tamer.**

Stephanie and Juliana hung up the phone and changed into their gear. They were excited. Jules more so than Stephanie. She needed this change of pace.

"Hey, no matter what I want you to be careful okay," Stephanie said, "I know this is about Johnny, but I want you to know that I am here for you and I will always be for you" she added.

Jules smiled and nodded and wrapped her sister into a hug. "Thank you for doing this for me" she replied.

They were excited. They got called to their first trauma. Someone was strung out on drugs and they needed a trauma consult. They don't know anything else about the patient's condition.

They were in the ambulance on the call when Stephanie started to bring up the Johnny situation. "Okay, so are you going to tell me what happened with you and Johnny yesterday after the date at Molly's?" Stephanie asked.

"Are you serious? We have a patient here" Jules tried to change the subject.

"Yes, a patient who is unconscious and has no idea where he is right now" Stephanie replied.

Jules let out a breath of relief. She wished her sister would just drop it. Stephanie had been dropping hints about what happened all day. She wanted to know what happened with her sister and Johnny after the date.

She noticed them walk back into the storage closet and saw the reaction on her sisters face when she walked out.

"We kissed. Like really really kissed. It was like a whirlwind. I don't know how to feel anymore. I mean he tells me he loves me and then I get pulled back into the emotions of us and then he doesn't want us to be real. I don't know how I am supposed to deal with that" she said, balling up her gloves in a tight fist. "I am such an idiot. I played second string for 6 months" she added.

Jules thought it would make her feel better when she finally let it out. She knew she needed to talk and who better than your sister. The kiss felt so real yesterday and the emotions were so strong. It only made the hurt hit her more than anything else.

"That's official, tomorrow night, we are having a girl's night. We are going to get wasted and forget about all our problems for one night" Stephanie said as they packed away the gauze.

Jules helped the patient step out of the ambulance and sent him on his way. Jules laughed, "I think that drinks would be good. I could use a night to let loose" she said.

"Yeah that was implied" Stephanie stated.

Jules was going to say something when they all of sudden heard a blaring horn. They turned to tried to find the source of the sound. It was getting louder like it was getting closer. She turned to the doors of the ambo and saw some sort of large vehicle coming towards them before something jarred the ambo and they went flying. She heard her sister gasp and froze.

She flew into the opposite wall of the ambo and knew she hit her head. She didn't feel anything after that. Everything went black.

Stephanie came back to consciousness slowly and painfully. Her head hurt so bad it felt like her brain was swimming freely in her head, not even attached to her body. She blinked her vision gradually coming back. She looked around trying to take in the scene. She was laying on the floor, covered in gauze and bandages. It was like a hurricane hit them.

"Jules" she called her sister as she struggled into a sitting position. She groaned in pain trying to move one leg and when she looked up, she realized she was trapped under the gurney.

"Jules" she tried again. She gripped the seat in front of her trying to pull herself up. She tried to look around to look for her sister. She was trying to remember what happened.

"Jules" she called out for the first time, finally freeing herself and making her way towards the back of the truck.

She nearly fell over upon seeing her sister's body strewn across the floor like a rag doll. That wasn't her sister, it couldn't be.

She saw her sister's hand and wrist beneath the trauma jacket and she knew it was her sister. She still had her saint's bracelet, with St. Florian and St. Damian on her wrist.

"Jules? Jules?" she scrambled quickly towards her sister, as much as she could with a bad leg, panic making her scramble.

"Julia, please…" she reached for her sister's arms, checking for her pulse. It was a minute before she felt the thump thump beneath her fingers. It was slow, but it was there. That was all that mattered.

Carefully, she reached down, straightening her sister's bloody and bruised face that had been lying to the side, smashed by the metal cabinet, so she could look into the woman's eyes.

"Oh baby, please" she pulled Jules eyes, panicking finding them unresponsive, but when she took a minute, she saw the pupil for form wide to narrow as she removed her hand.

"You're going to be okay Jules" she whispered, swallowing her fears and holding onto the tiny fact that at least her pupils responded to light. There was brain activity. That was something.

Sirens filled her ears and Stephanie became aware that an ambo was coming towards them. Help was coming. She reached up and wiped her forehead. Noticing the blood.

She looked down at her sister and saw that her face was covered in blood. The right half of her face looked like it has been splashed with red paint. The other half already sported dark purple bruises around her eyes and cheek.

She didn't realize she was repeating her sister's name over and over until an EMT appeared at her side.

"Juliana" Stephanie chocked out at once. She felt her chest constrict, and she knew it has nothing to do with her own injuries. She couldn't feel her own injuries. It was probably the adrenaline coursing through her.

The EMT's strapped her in braces and bandages and loaded her onto a stretcher. She limped along beside them and managed to squeeze her way into the ambulance. She could hear the EMT around her reciting vitals and what they were doing with her, but she couldn't hear it. She couldn't keep her eyes off her sister. That as her baby sister.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss on her hand, "I promise you'll be alright. I swear I am not going anywhere Jules. I am not leaving you. I promise that I will always be there for you" she held her sisters hand.

She couldn't lose her sister. She would not be able to function if something bad happened to her sister. She couldn't lose her sister. She couldn't go on without her little sister.

Despite her own injuries, Stephanie wasn't leaving her sister. She grabbed onto the side of the gurney and raced with them into the ED. She couldn't stop. She couldn't leave her sister.

"BP is 180 over 100" the EMT announced, "pulse of 56, respirations is 10 and irregular" they yelled to the doctors.

"Her pupils are unequal but she responded to light on the scene" Stephanie added.

These were here people. They knew her and her sister. They would take care of her. They wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Is she allergic to any medication?" Connor asked as they wheeled her to the closest bed.

"No" Stephanie replied, forcing herself to stop. The gurney was yanked away from her as they pulled her sister away for treatment. She didn't know what to do. Lucky for her, when the accident happened, an alert went out to the nearest firehouse and hospital. When Main dispatch found out who was hurt, they started the phone calls.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She called her brothers first…

Andy was first. _Andy was at the firehouse, packing up, getting ready to head home when his phone rang with Stephanie's ringtone._

" _Hey Steph, how was the dynamic duo? Did you kick some ass?" Andy asked._

"Andy" she tried to keep her emotions in check to get the message across but Andy knew something was wrong the minute she said his name.

" _What happened? What's wrong?" he asked. He was on high alert._

" Andy..." she cried for a minute, "there was an accident" was all she needed to say before her brother jumped into action.

" _Stephanie what happened? Are you at the hospital? Is Jules okay?" he asked grabbing his keys, already half way out the door._

"Andy we were in an accident. Jules got hurt. I need you at the hospital" she said as she let out a sob.

 _Andy froze, he literally froze. Every nerve in his body was firing. He was running on adrenaline. His sisters needed him and he needed to get there as soon as possible._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Mike was next. Mike was walking out of the locker room after changing out of his uniform and storing his gun, walking out of the PD when he got Andy's call.

" _Hey Andy what's up?" Mike asked his brother._

"Mike you need to get to the hospital. Steph just called. Something happened and the girls were in an accident. Jules got hurt really bad. I don't know any more but I am on my way to Med right now, Stephanie is all alone and she needs us. Call dad and let him know. I will meet you at the hospital" Andy informed him.

 _Mike was in overload. He was trying to process what his brother just said. Finally, he realized that his sisters were hurt and he needed to be there for them._

" _Okay, I'll call dad and let him know. Keep me updated okay. I'll meet you at the hospital" he said before jumping into action._

 _The phone call to his dad was horrible. Mike knew he had to keep in check and just relay what he knew and he didn't know much. His dad freaked. He couldn't even comprehend what he heard. It was the second hardest phone call he had to make, the first being when his mom died. After calling his dad, he rushed to the hospital. He needed to get there before something worse happened to his sister._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Andy got to the hospital first out of his family. He barely had the car in park before he was running across the parking lot and literally flew in to the hospital.

"Stephanie" Andy called his sister when he saw her at the desk. He could see blood trailing down her legs and she was bruised and scraped up.

"Andy" she sagged against him, relieved that she didn't have to deal with this all alone anymore.

Andy held his sister up and helped her over to the chairs. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were just talking and restocking the ambo when we got hit. I don't even know how it happened. All of a sudden I wake up and see the ceiling and Jules is unresponsive. I couldn't get her to wake up" she sobbed.

Andy wrapped his arm around his sister and held her tight. "Hey, it's going to be okay. They are going to take care of her" he tried to keep his own fears hidden and focus on the positive.

"We have to call Mike and dad" she said after a minute.

"I already called Mike and told him to call dad. They are on their way, probably with everyone else. Don't worry about it" he reassured her.

As Andy said, it wasn't long before her brother came flying into the ER, the rest of their friends and family behind them.

When she saw her dad, she felt fresh tears form all over again. She left her brothers side and wrapped herself around her father, needing to absorb her dad's strength for the time being.

Kelly smiled at his daughter. He knew that she needed him. He wrapped his arm around her and rocked her back and forth as if she was a baby in need of comfort. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

When she pulled away, he held her at arm's length and looked her over, scanning her from head to toe for injuries. He didn't need to know details of her injuries, he just needed to know that she would be okay. He lost his wife way too early, he couldn't lose one of his kids. It would throw him over the edge.

"It's going to be okay honey; I am here now. You're going to be fine" he reassured her with another hug.

"Dad I am so sorry, I tried to protect her…I tried to get her to wake up…. I tried to wake her up" she cried, dread rushing through his veins the more she described the accident.

"It's okay sweetheart, can you tell me about the accident? What happened?" Kelly asked his daughter.

"We were just talking…the crash…she was so bloody…I can't lose her" she sobbed, not really making much sense.

At that, worry and fear for the worst ran through the veins of the Severide men. They couldn't lose Juliana. Andy and Mike couldn't lose their little sister and Kelly couldn't lose his daughter. It would kill them.

Andy met his father's eyes, worried that something grave happened to his sister. "Hey, come on

Steph, let's get you checked out" he led her away and followed Maggie into an exam room. He needed to do something before he rushed into that exam room and demanded answers about his sister's condition.

Andy was worried. Stephanie wasn't making much sense. She just kept repeating her sisters name over and over again.

It took some convincing but they finally got Stephanie checked out. Will wrapped her leg and got her all cleaned up. They put her in a cast and gave her some crutches to walk around. They were just waiting for news on Jules.

Johnny was having a heart attack. He was going to keel over. He couldn't help it. He was pacing the lobby like a caged animal. He freaked out when he got the call from his brother.

" _Johnny, it's Nick. Look, there is no other way to say this, so I am just going to say it straight. Jules is in the hospital, not just as a doctor, but something happened. A tow-truck hit her and Stephanie while they were out on a call. From what I know, Steph is okay but they don't know how Jules is yet. We're in the ER. You need to get here"_

Johnny was at the grocery store doing his weekly shopping when he got the call. He froze when he heard the call. He couldn't believe his ears. He froze, the adrenaline coursed through him and he felt the same he did as if he was on a call. He needed to be doing something. He needed to be at the hospital.

Having heard his brother's message, he freaked. He couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. He dropped his grocery bags and ran to the hospital. He couldn't make it there fast enough.

He stopped at the stoplight on the way to the hospital and couldn't help seeing the last time they were together, after her date with Connor. The things that were said. The feel of her against him. It felt right. He couldn't lose her.

He couldn't help but hear those words in the message over and over again.

 _Jules is in the hospital…._

 _Something happened…._

 _We're in the ER…_

He wasn't sure if he was even breathing as he swerved in an out of lanes, driving as fast as he could on the way to the hospital.

God, what if he wasn't fast enough? Would she still be in the ER when he got there? Would she still be alive by the time he arrived?

God, he couldn't even think about losing her. He pressed on the gas and scrambled as he made his way to the hospital.

The loud BANG of the entrance doors slamming against the walls made Nick jump up and made his way towards his brother. Johnny ran into the ER and straight up to his brother. Nick knew that his brother was going to freak out. He met him at the door of the ER.

"Is that her? Is that Jules?" he quickly moved away from the Nick towards the doctors surrounding the gurney in the trauma room. He saw Connor Rhodes working her up and he knew the doctors would take care of her, but he was freaked. He needed to know she was okay.

"Hey, calm down. You need to let them do their job," he pushed his brother back. "Dr. Rhodes is taking care of her. You know he's going to take care of her. Just relax and let them do their job" he started.

"I need to see her Nick. I need to know that she's okay" he protested.

"Hey, listen to me. There is nothing you can do. You need to listen to me and calm down. Take a breather. Just sit and let me tell you what I know" he said pushing his brother into one of the plastic chairs away from the rest of the group.

He needed to fill him in before they met up with everyone else. He needed to get his emotions in check. "Stephanie is okay. We don't know anything about Jules yet. She got hit the worst of it. They are in the exam room with her right now" he said.

He let out a breath and wiped his hands over his face, "what the hell was she doing on the streets? She's supposed to be here in the hospital" he argued.

Nick nodded, "yeah I know okay. She signed up for a trauma life squad or something. Her and Stephanie were out on a call and the accident happened. Stephanie is really out of it, so no one really knows what's going on" he said.

"Well, what are they saying? Is she going to make it?" Johnny finally asked.

Nick looked at his brother sadly. He felt really bad for what he was going to tell him. "We don't know yet" he whispered.

"I can't lose her Nick, I can't…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I know, I know. Come on" Nick led his brother over the group. They were all sitting there, standing around the lobby, on edge. They were sitting on pins and needles, waiting for news on Jules.

Johnny just sat there in those plastic, uncomfortable chairs, away from everyone. He couldn't show his emotions and be around other people. He couldn't deal with the secrets and the lies, not when he was worried about the love of his life. He couldn't live without her. He couldn't lose her.

He couldn't help but see all their good times. Every good moment they had flashed through his head. He remembered the first time they got together.

 **They had just finished a call and Juliana was called to the ER to take care of him. Johnny and Morgan got hurt in the call.**

 **She stayed with him all night. They wouldn't let her treat him due to their close relationship, so she had to sit in the lobby and wait for news on him.**

 **When she finally did see him, it was like she couldn't stop seeing him. She held vigil at his bedside. Johnny even woke up and turned to look at her asleep on the chair in his room, charts lined up on the hospital table with her covered with her lab coat, holding his hand.**

 **He smiled and reached out to caress her cheek and move some hair back from her face. He smiled as she started stretch and stir.**

 **When she woke up and looked at him and really saw him, awake and well, she smiled up at him. It was when she smiled at him did he know for sure that he was going to fight for her. He knew they were connected and he wanted to be with her.**

 **Johnny knew from that day on that he was interested in her and wanted her in his life. From that point on he couldn't stop thinking of her. She invaded every space in his mind. He thought of her all the time.**

Stephanie saw Johnny walk past and sit in the chairs along the wall, away from the rest of the group. She knew what he was going through and she knew what he was thinking. She may have been mad at him for what he was putting her sister through, but she knew that he loved her.

She got up and limped her way over. "Mind if I sit?" she asked.

He looked up through blood shot eyes and nodded towards the empty chair. Stephanie put her crutches down and slowly eased into the chair.

They sat there for God knows how long, not saying anything. Their emotions running haywire. Finally, Stephanie couldn't take the silence anymore. "I remember when it was me and my sister sitting here waiting on news about you a year ago" she said.

He quirked a smile, "that's the reason we got together to begin with. She had to watch me and help me with my therapy" he stated.

Stephanie smiled and nodded, "I know. She came home after the first day and said that you two were going to be together and that she would move heaven and hell to make it happen" she replied.

Johnny smiled and put his head in his hands to hide the fresh round of tears coming through. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and let him cry, "she loves you Johnny. She fought so hard to be with you. She went against everything to be with you. She deserves for you to fight for her. You let it all out know because she needs you to fight for her" she said.

Johnny dropped his head into his hands on his lap and cried. He couldn't help but see visions of their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies entangled and bumping against walls, counters, tables, steps, lying in bed talking, snuggling with each other after being together…he saw their life together. He saw how happy and peaceful with each other.

Stephanie wrapped her arm around him comfortingly as he tried to calm himself down. He could feel his blood roaring and he knew that if he was going to be able to see her when she was okay, then he needs to calm himself down and get his mind straight.

If today had taught him anything, it was that she was worth fighting for. She was on his mind all the time. He thought about her more than he thought about himself or his family. She held a big place in his life and his heart. He knew it was corny, but when he thought about her and how much she meant to him, he thought of her favorite movie, _The Pirates of the Caribbean._

She loved the scene when Will Turner and Elizabeth were on the beach and he gave her his heart in that chest. He couldn't help but relate to Will at that moment. If he could, he would give Jules his heart in a chest, just so she knew that he loved her and he was serious of them being together.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

It felt like hours when Connor and Will Halstead came back out of the OR. They had blood all over them. Everyone stood up waiting for them to say something.

"So, what's the verdict?" Stephanie asked.

"She nicked an artery, that's why she was bleeding so much. She had a lot of internal bleeding. We sutured the artery and removed her spleen. Her spleen was ruptured. She has a lot of contusions and abrasions to her face and abdomen" Will started.

"Is she going to be okay?" Andy asked.

"She's stable. She lost a lot of blood. Right now she's out of it. She's going to be out of it for a little while but I have every confidence that she'll make a full recovery" Connor said.

Everyone was thrilled and jumped for joy. "Can we see her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's being taken up to the floor. Steph, want to take them up? She's in 324" he said.

Stephanie nodded, "yeah, we'll meet you up there. She is going to want to see you boys when she wakes up. Especially you" she nodded to Connor.

The boys nodded, "wouldn't miss it" Will said as they left the group to go and get changed.

Stephanie led her friends and family up to the unit to see her sister. The nurse at the desk recognized her immediately. They all knew when one of their own was hurt. They looked out for each other.

"We are just getting her hooked up to the monitors. You guys can go in, just don't overwhelm her all at once. She's still unconscious but arousing from anesthesia" she said.

They all nodded and piled into the room. Johnny didn't want to bring any attention to himself, so he just stayed in the back and watched on edge as she started to arouse from the sedative.

Jules felt like she was on fire. She tried to stretch out her limbs, but felt tight pulling sensation and pain hitting her when she started to stir and open her eyes.

The first person she saw was her dad. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed, holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair like any concerned dad. She hasn't seen that look in his eye since their mom got sick.

"Hi daddy" she greeted.

Kelly smiled, "Hi honey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled a painful smile and slowly hunched herself up to a sitting position. "Wait, let me help you. Don't exert yourself. You need to take it easy" Stephanie said as she helped her sister shift into a more comfortable position and barricaded her in the bed with a wall of pillows by her ribs.

She was at a better position to look at all their faces and read all their expressions. She could see the worry and panic on each one of their faces. She really just wanted to see Johnny. She scanned the room and noticed Johnny staring holes into her, standing in the back of the group, next to his brother.

She smiled at him, talking to him with her eyes. She needed him to know that she was okay. While they were having this silent conversation, her brother snapped his fingers in front of her eyes to get her attention.

She turned her attention away from Johnny and turned it to her brother, "hey, are you sure you're okay? I mean I don't mean to be a Debbie downer or anything, but you scared the crap out of us Jules" Mike asked her.

Jules smiled and glanced at Johnny before looking back at her family, "I'm okay. I promise. This was just a freak accident. I promise I will be okay" she said the last part looking at Johnny to reassure him that she's really going to be okay.

"Okay I am really glad that you are going to be okay but how do you know for sure that you are going to be okay? I mean you got hurt pretty bad" Mike repeated. He needed to know for sure that his sister was going to be okay and make it out of this like her normal self.

Juliana smiled, "you know how I know I am going to be okay?" she looked over at Connor and Will, "I had the two best doctors in this hospital on my case. There's no way that either of them would let anything bad happen to me" she teased smiling at the two.

Will let out a laugh and grabbed her hand in a show of unity, "damn straight hot stuff" he teased causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Johnny looked between the doctors and realized that if he ever really wanted a true relationship and manned up, he would have to accept that Connor and the people she worked with, especially guys that he didn't particularly like were going to be a part of her life. Now he just needed to grow a pair and tell her family about them.


	6. Chapter 6- Man Up

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and reads, I really appreciate it!**

 **Just a preface: a time jump in this chapter…**

 **More on the development of Johnny and Jules' relationship**

 **Please review and keep reading!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 6- Man UP**

"Hi daddy" she greeted.

Kelly smiled, "Hi honey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled a painful smile and slowly hunched herself up to a sitting position. "Wait, let me help you. Don't exert yourself. You need to take it easy" Stephanie said as she helped her sister shift into a more comfortable position and barricaded her in the bed with a wall of pillows by her ribs.

She was at a better position to look at all their faces and read all their expressions. She could see the worry and panic on each one of their faces. She really just wanted to see Johnny. She scanned the room and noticed Johnny staring holes into her, standing in the back of the group, next to his brother.

She smiled at him, talking to him with her eyes. She needed him to know that she was okay. While they were having this silent conversation, her brother snapped his fingers in front of her eyes to get her attention.

She turned her attention away from Johnny and turned it to her brother, "hey, are you sure you're okay? I mean I don't mean to be a Debbie downer or anything, but you scared the crap out of us Jules" Mike asked her.

Jules smiled and glanced at Johnny before looking back at her family, "I'm okay. I promise. This was just a freak accident. I promise I will be okay" she said the last part looking at Johnny to reassure him that she's really going to be okay.

"Okay I am really glad that you are going to be okay but how do you know for sure that you are going to be okay? I mean you got hurt pretty bad" Mike repeated. He needed to know for sure that his sister was going to be okay and make it out of this like her normal self.

Juliana smiled, "you know how I know I am going to be okay?" she looked over at Connor and Will, "I had the two best doctors in this hospital on my case. There's no way that either of them would let anything bad happen to me" she teased smiling at the two.

Will let out a laugh and grabbed her hand in a show of unity, "damn straight hot stuff" he teased causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Johnny looked between the doctors and realized that if he ever really wanted a true relationship and manned up, he would have to accept that Connor and the people she worked with, especially guys that he didn't particularly like were going to be a part of her life. Now he just needed to grow a pair and tell her family about them.

 **1 month later…..**

It's been one month since Jules's accident and almost 2 months since she broke up with Johnny. They say that time heals all wounds…wrong! Jules was pretty much walking around a shell of herself. She was like a robot. She didn't smile anymore, worked all the time, kept to herself.

Mike had enough. He didn't want his sister wilting away. Nick noticed the same of his brother. Johnny was walking around the firehouse like a general commanding an army. He was literally the lieutenant from hell.

Jules was standing at the desk, going over a patient's chart when she started to feel a little woozy. She just thought she was coming down with a cold. She gripped the desk and stood as still as she could with her eyes shut.

"Hey Jules, can I get your opinion about this?" Will asked as he was rounding the desk.

Jules turned to face him when she fainted. If Will hadn't caught her then she would have hit the floor.

"Whoa, hey Jules, you okay?" he asked as he helped her to an empty exam room and sat her down on the edge of the bed.

She laid back and closed her eyes, her hand over her head, "I am fine. I just didn't get enough fluids today; I am probably dehydrated" she said moving to get up and get back to work.

Will put his hands on her shoulders pushing her back to lay on the bed, "No, I am going to order some tests and check you out" he stated.

"Will relax, I am fine" she repeated.

Connor, Maggie, April, Natalie and Ethan made their way into the exam room. They were close to the desk to see that Jules was in an exam room.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"She had a syncopal episode" Will informed them all.

"Okay, it is not that serious. I didn't lose consciousness, I just felt a little dizzy. I haven't eaten anything all day. It's probably just that" she reasoned with them, hoping one of them would see reason and let her get back to work.

"No, I think you should get worked up. At least get some labs. You look pale, flushed, sweaty and exhausted" Natalie added.

"Guys, I am fine" she reassured.

"No, you are getting checked out and that's final" Maggie laid down the law.

Jules groaned as she laid back and let them run what they needed to run. As Will was taking her history, he started getting suspicious. This was sounding more than just the common cold. "I want to put in for a CT along with the lab work. Just to rule everything out" he said.

"You guys are so overreacting" she stated.

He laughed, "humor me" he replied as he put in the order.

While she was getting her labs done, her phone rang.

"Hello" she greeted as Will drew her blood.

" _Hey, do you want to come to the firehouse for lunch? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" Andy said. He hasn't spent more than an hour with his sister since her accident, not by choice, but because something was wrong and she was secluding herself._

"Hey Andy, I would love to but we are super busy at the hospital and I can't get away" she lied through her teeth, as Will smirked, shaking his head.

" _Jules I haven't seen you in forever. We all haven't spent more than 20 minutes with you in a month. We miss you. I need to make sure you are okay" he said._

"Andy I promise you I am fine. We are just really busy and I can't get away but I promise that we will get together soon" she reassured.

" _Okay but tell me one thing, are you feeling better because Stephanie said you were coming down with something, not eating, sleeping all the time and throwing up" he said._

Jules shut her eyes and groaned. Damn her sister for telling on her. "I am fine. Just a flew. Will is taking some blood tests to find out what's going on" she replied.

" _Okay good. I'll let you go. I love you sis" he said._

Jules smiled and tried to keep her tears at bay, "I love you too. I'll talk to you later I promise" she replied before hanging up.

She wiped her tears and tried to get her self together. Will looked on and let out a sigh handing her a tissue.

"Thanks" she said wiping her tears.

Will sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against his shoulder as he rubbed her arm in comfort, "I'm sure everything will be fine" he said.

She smiled and nodded, taking a minute to collect her emotions before getting back to work.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Andy was not convinced his sister was okay. She was not acting like herself. Something was wrong and intended to find out what it was. Since they were on their lunch break, he decided to do a little more investigation.

Andy: 'Hey Mike, did Jules say anything to you about blood tests?' he texted his brother.

 **Mike was sitting at his desk digging into some shrimp pasta that Stephanie made for them the other night at dinner when he got his brothers text. Immediately he was on alert.**

 **He called his brother back right away.**

"Severide" Andy answered his phone.

" **What blood tests? What's going on? Is Jules okay?" Mike was panicked.**

"Hey, I don't know. I just talked to her, trying to get her to come to the firehouse for lunch when she said they were super busy at the hospital and she couldn't get away and that Will was ordered blood work and tests on her. Stephanie said she hasn't been eating, sleeping and throwing up. She's really starting to freak me out" Andy informed his brother.

" **I know she hasn't been herself lately, I didn't know she was sick. I'll shoot her a text a find out what's going on. If you find out anything more, call me" Mike said.**

"Yeah I will, same for you okay. Be careful little brother" Andy replied before hanging up.

 **Mike had an idea of why his sister was sick. It was the stress from her situation with Johnny. Anyone with eyes could see that their relationship changed. They were closer than close, always have been. Now they try their hardest to avoid each other, and when they can't, the tension is palpable.**

 **He needed to get to the bottom of this.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After shift, everyone found themselves at Molly's. Jules didn't really have the energy but she needed to go to keep up appearances. She couldn't tell her brothers that she was fine and not show up. They would know something was wrong.

She and Will walked into the bar and up their group of friends. "Hey kiddo, what can I get you?" Hermann asked her.

"Tequila all around Hermann" Stephanie replied for everyone.

"No, thanks none for me. Just a club soda with lime. I'm not drinking tonight" she stated meeting Will's gaze.

Will knew that Jules would be the center of the conversation, so he tried to change the subject before it even got started.

"Hey Mike, Andy, how's it going?" he greeted.

"Hey man, it's going alright. I see things are going good for you, keeping secrets with my sister and all" Andy replied.

Jules snapped her gaze to her brother. "What are you talking about? There are no secrets here" the lies were just flowing out of her mouth, she wasn't even thinking anymore.

"Really, like we didn't notice the look you two just shared. We aren't blind. We are your family and we are worried about you. What the hell is going on?" Andy asked.

"Me, what the hell is going on with you, acting like this? I told you I wasn't feeling well, just leave it alone" she retorted right away. Growing up in a male dominated environment did teach her to have a backbone if nothing else.

"Andy come on man, leave her alone" Mike tried to help his sister out. He and Stephanie were the only ones who knew what was going on.

"No Mike, I'm calling bullshit, something more is going on" he said to his brother before turning to his sister, "You are walking around here like a damn robot. You used to smile, laugh, what the hell happened to you? Dad, Mike, Stephanie, me, we all see you fading, melting away. You're my sister and I don't even recognize you right now. I know your lying. Just tell the truth, what the hell is going on with you?" Andy pressed on.

Jules looked like she was going to start sobbing at any moment. She met Johnny's gaze behind her brother's shoulder. He had his eyes on her since she entered the bar. His heart clenched. She was pale, her eyes red, her hair up. She looked sick. She looked horrible. His heart broke when he saw her. She was hurting just as much, if not more than he was. He wanted nothing more than to run to her rescue but he didn't. He just sat there watching her get reamed by her brother.

Jules couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't keep lying anymore, "ask Johnny" she said before running out.

They all turned to Johnny expectantly but he was shocked. He didn't think she would say anything about him. He didn't know what to do. This was his moment. He could tell the truth and set them free, or he could back off.

"I asked her to check on a little girl I pulled out a call. It's a really rough story, must be affecting her more than she let on" he chickened out.

Mike and Nick shook their heads at his obvious lie. This was his moment. The perfect time to get everything out and on the table.

He couldn't do it. He wanted to tell the truth, shout to everyone in the bar to leave her alone and that she was his and his alone, but he took one look at Andy and knew that he would be dead before he even got 10 ft of her.

The next couple days were torture for Jules. She was overly emotional about everything. She couldn't take the lying anymore. It was taking a physical toll on her. She couldn't even make it through her shift without feeling like she was going to keel over. That's how Johnny found her.

He was there to check on a patient that they rescued earlier that day and saw her at the desk on his way out. She was alone and her brothers were nowhere in sight. It was the perfect moment for him to make sure she was okay. That scene at Molly's was brutal.

He walked up to the desk, signaling to his guys that he would be a minute. "Jules," he called.

She looked up and tensed when she saw him come near her. "What can I do for you? Are you okay?" she asked when she noticed he was in his gear still.

"I am fine. Had to come with the Ambo to help with a patient. What I really want to know is are you okay?" he asked.

She put the chart down and looked up at him with a defeated expression. "Johnny, I am at work. I can't do this right now? Please, don't make me do this here" she begged.

"I just want to talk Jules. What we can't talk now? We used to be friends. Please, I just want to help you. Are you okay?" he asked again once he saw her start to let him back in a little.

"Do I look okay to you? What do you want?" she was tired of it all.

"Can we talk?" he needed to talk to her in private.

She led him to the side, away from prying ears. "What is it?" she asked wanting him to get to the point. She was tired of fighting.

"I'm sorry. That scene at Molly's was heartbreaking to watch. You were breaking my heart. I'm sorry for not being man enough to jump in. I am worried about you. You look horrible Jules. Something is wrong, and don't tell me you are fine because I know you aren't. You can tell me. I will be there for you with all my heart and soul. I need you to tell me what's going on. My first question is why aren't you drinking? Are you pregnant?" he asked.

Jules met his gaze. She didn't even think about that as a possibility. "You are going to be there for me? Where have you been the past couple months? Besides, we were careful" she replied vaguely walking away, going back to the desk, trying to busy herself with work.

He let out a breath and followed her to the desk, leaning in so he could whisper, "not when I showed up to your apartment a couple months ago" he stated.

Jules froze and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to school her emotions. She didn't want to break down at work.

"I can't give you a straight answer Johnny. I don't know, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm sorry for throwing you under the bus at Molly's but I can't do this anymore. I am tired of fighting. I don't have the energy to fight anymore. I don't mean to be bitchy but even if I was pregnant, it's not your responsibility anymore. Please just leave me alone" she quipped before walking away.

She couldn't even handle thinking that she was pregnant. That was going to throw her over the edge.

The conversation was on repeat in their heads all the time. They couldn't stop thinking about it. It even occupied their minds through the firefighters' ball. Mike's girlfriend Natalie was out of town, so Jules was going to be his date for the ball.

Jules was sitting on her bed, all dressed up, ready to go, trying to gather the courage to get through this night. She needed to get her emotions together before her brother showed up.

Mike let himself into his sister's apartment, "JULES!" he called.

"I'm in the bedroom" she replied.

Mike walked in and saw his sister sitting there trying to talk herself into being ready for tonight. Mike let out a breath and sat next to his sister, nudging her shoulder.

"You Okay?" he asked.

She shrugged, "don't know yet" she replied.

"We don't have to go" he said.

She gave him a look, "yes we do. We are the new generation Severide's. We are a legacy. Besides, I need to do this" she pulled herself together, got up and grabbed her wrap.

"Ready?" he asked as they stood outside the ball doors.

Jules smiled and wrapped her arm around her brothers, "let's do it" she said nodding as they walked in. All eyes were on them. Everyone knew who they were. The Casey and Severide family have a long legacy with CFD, especially the Severide's.

As the couple walked in to greet their family, you could hear the whispers.

" _That's Kelly Severide's son and daughter"_

" _Those are Benny Severide's grandchildren"_

" _They graduated top of their class"_

The gossip was endless. They just ignored it as they were greeted by their dad and family first before saying hi to their friends.

The one-person Jules was happy to see was her grandpa Benny. She didn't see him often since he lived outside Chicago. He was the one-person she could count on to speak the truth without caring what people thought about him. She could use some of that in her life.

He was standing at the bar with a bunch of old friends when Jules made her way over, "Excuse me, can I interrupt?" she asked as she greeted her grandpa with a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, I was looking for you, did you just get here?" Benny greeted her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi grandpa, yeah, I came with Mike. It's so good to see you. I missed you so much" she replied.

"Feeling is mutual kiddo" he stated before introducing her to his friends.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she said looking at all his friends.

"That's okay honey. Jules, these are some of my old colleagues, Chief Townsend, Captain MacLaine, Captain Borrows, and you know Chief Blackwell from firehouse 77" he introduced proudly.

"Hello, I'm Juliana, nice to meet you all" she shook their hands.

"Are you a paramedic or firefighter Juliana?" Chief Townsend asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I started out as a paramedic after high school, but I am a doctor at Chicago Med" while she was talking with his friends, Benny noticed young Lt. Casey ogling his granddaughter.

It was nice for Juliana to stand with them and talk about her life and all her accomplishments. They were like their grandparents. It was nice for her to change the subject and not talk about her situation for once.

He couldn't help but smirk. He knew from day one that those two had something special. He told their parents from day one that there was something special going on with Johnny and Juliana. They had a unique bond. With the way that Johnny was looking at Jules tonight, there was no denying it.

"Excuse me, I see some friends of mine" she excused herself away from them.

Once he was sure his granddaughter was occupied, he made his way over. "Hello lieutenant" he greeted.

"Captain Severide, hi, nice to see you sir" Johnny greeted shaking Benny's hand.

"Nice to see you too son. How are you doing? How are you liking making lieutenant?" Benny asked.

Johnny smiled, "I like it a lot. Things are going good at the firehouse. I am working with Andy, so we look out for each other" he said.

Benny took a sip of his drink and nodded, "I see, does looking out for each other also include looking out for my granddaughter?" Benny smirked when Johnny chocked on his drink.

"What do you mean?" he tried to hide his emotions.

"I see the way you look at her. It's the way I used to look at her grandmother. The same way my son looked at his wife. It's obvious with anyone with eyes, who pays attention that you love her. What I want to know is what are you going to do about it?" he asked the young lieutenant.

"What are you asking?" Johnny replied.

"I am asking what are you going to do about my granddaughter. It's obvious that you both love each other. With the way you two look at each other, that's a special kind of love. I also know that my son and grandsons are not the easiest people to approach about anything to do with the girl's love lives, but my granddaughters deserve love. They deserve to be treated right. Deserve to be loved the right way. Are you man enough to love her the way she deserves to be?" Benny asked.

Johnny popped his neck and took a chug of his whiskey before let out a breath, "it's not that easy Benny. Everyone knows the rocky relationship between the Severide's and the Casey's. Our dads were best friends until Uncle Andy died. They hated each other. It took them years to get back to being friends. Andy is the same as Kelly. He's a hot head. Shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy. I can't rock the boat now that we work together. We need to be able to trust each other. How's he going to trust me when he finds out that I have been seeing his sister behind his back? He's going to murder me. What good would I be to Jules if I was dead. I can't make her choose between her family and me. I won't do that to her" he vented.

It felt really good to be able to talk to an un-biased third party. Even though Benny was her grandfather, he understood where both parties were coming from. He could see both sides of the story and give advice that actually made sense.

Benny nodded, "I understand that. I am the first person to know that my son is stubborn and hard headed. He got that from me and my grandsons got that trait from their father. But you are underestimating my granddaughter. She maybe sensitive, loving and kind, but she's just as hard headed as the rest of us. It's a Severide trait that has been passed down from generation to generation. She puts something in her mind and goes after it. She did it with school and she will do the same with your relationship. That girl, no matter what she says, does not know how to give up. She needs you to fight for her. Don't give up on her" Benny advised.

"I am trying" Johnny replied.

"If I have to come back here and you two are not together, then you are going to get my boot up your ass. Man up and treat my granddaughter like she deserves" he said before leaving the young lieutenant to think about what he told him.

Nick saw Benny talking to his brother and he was curious. He knew it most likely had to do with Juliana. Once Benny was out of sight, Nick made his way over.

"Hey, what did Benny want?" he asked his brother.

Johnny chugged the rest of his whiskey. He needed it after the conversation he just had. "Benny Severide basically told me to man up and treat Jules the way she deserves" he said.

Nick laughed and took a sip of his drink. "Would this be the wrong time to tell you I told you so" he teased his brother.

Johnny glared at his brother, "shut up Nick" he replied.

Jules pretty much hung around her family and friends. She couldn't be around Johnny. She couldn't handle it anymore. The stress and tension they felt when they were together, was too much.

Jules could feel Johnny's eyes on her all night. She saw her grandpa talking to him by the bar. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she knew it was serious. She could tell by the look on their faces.

The guys were all gathered around the bar and left the girls on the table talking and gossiping. "Andy told me that they were getting a new candidate on truck" Mimi said.

"That's nice, I am sure things are going to change. I heard that the new candidate is going to be of the fairer sex. Having a girl on truck is going to change things a lot for everyone on truck" Sofia added.

As the girls were talking, Jules was off in her own world. She was worried about the test results, the situation with Johnny, the way Johnny was looking at her all night. The stress and tension was getting to her and it was starting to become obvious.

"hello, earth to Juliana" Mimi waved her hand in front of her sister-in-law's face.

Jules turned to her, "What? Sorry, I am in my own little world right now" she said taking a drink of water.

"Hey, what's going on? You okay?" Mimi asked worried. Andy told her that his sister wasn't feeling to good and was getting tests done to see what was up. She also knew that her husband was worried about his sister.

"Yeah, I am okay. Sorry guys, things at work have been nuts. I am waiting for some test results from a patient that hit home. I am a little out of it" she said.

Mimi and the girls nodded in understanding, "We get it. We all know what work stress is like. Things at the station are not any easier. We are working a case involving a kid and Voight is working us to the brink" Sofia added.

It was only when the guys came back and took their seats when the real test to control her emotions came in.

RING! RING!

"This is Dr. Severide" Jules answered.

" _Hey Jules, this is Will. Listen I know that you are at the Firefighter's ball tonight, but your test results are back and I think it's better I tell you in person what they are" Will said as he looked over her results on the computer._

Jules got worried, "Hey Will, is everything okay? You have me worried" she said as she started her coat on and grabbing her bag.

" _No nothing is serious, but it's better I tell you in person" he replied._

"Alright, I am leaving right now. I'll meet you at the desk, I'll just page you when I get there if you aren't there" she said.

" _Sounds good, I'll see you soon" he said before hanging up. He knew that these results were shocking and it was better he tell her in person._

"Guys sorry but I have to go. That was Will and he has some results for me that he needs to talk to me in person. I'll see you guys later. Have fun at the rest of the ball" she got up ready to leave.

Mike met the worried glances of his family members and ran out after his sister. He met her at the car.

"Hey, is everything okay? Does this have to do with Johnny?" he asked once they were alone.

Jules smiled at her brother's worry, "No, this has nothing to do with Johnny. I am sure you know that I was getting some tests done to see what was going on with me since I am not feeling all that good. Well Will just got the test results back and he needs to see me to go over them with me. I am sure everything is fine" she reassured with a kiss to his cheek before getting in the car and leaving.

As expected, Will was waiting for her at the desk. She walked right up to him nervous. She was scared something was really wrong.

"Hey, what's going on? Do I need the CT?" she asked.

He led her to an empty exam room so they were out of ear shot. "Jules, I am sorry for asking this, but when was your last menstrual period?" he asked.

Jules looked at him surprised. She was wasn't expecting that. "What, why?" she replied before a light bulb went off in her head, "No, it can't be…I can't be" she said.

He shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. Your urine came back positive, so did your HCG beta count. I know you said that you're stressed and you are usually late when you're stressed, but this is two tests that are positive. We need to do further investigating. I don't want you to have any type of scans, so let's do an ultrasound to check things out" he handed her a gown to change into.

Juliana changed into a gown and made herself as comfortable as possible on the exam table. Will wheeled in the ultrasound machine when Mike came barging in the room. They both looked at him shocked.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" Jules yelled at her brother. She told them all that she is going to be fine.

"I know something more is going on than you having a cold. I am the only one who knows about your situation and I want to be here for you" he said moving to stand next to her and hold her hand.

Jules let out a breath and smiled, "thank you. We don't know anything yet. Some of my tests came back abnormal so Will is going to do an ultrasound to see what's going on" she informed him.

Will smiled, "okay, are we ready?" he asked.

Jules took a breath and grabbed her brothers hand before nodding. "Yeah, let's do this" she was ready for whatever came.

Mike staid with Jules the whole time she was getting checked out. He didn't want to leave her alone. He could see how scared she was and he needed to be there for her.

After they got the results of the ultrasound and correlated them to the blood work and other tests that Will ran, they were able to find a definitive answer for what was going on with her. While nothing serious was going on, the results were shocking. Mike knew it was going to be hard for her to deal with.

After being shocked by getting the results of the ultrasound and the look of shock on his sister's face, he knew what he had to do. He needed to help her and he needed to make things right for her.

He made his way to the only person who could help. He pulled up to the driveway and walked up to the door on a mission.

Once the person opened the door, he got straight to business, "we need to talk" he let himself into the apartment.

"Okay, what's up? Are you okay? I haven't seen you this riled up since the academy days" the person said.

"I found out something serious about Jules today and it is going to rock our family to the core. I know all about her stress and why she is so down on herself. She can't keep this secret anymore. We need to work together to figure out how to reveal the truth behind this situation and give my sister a break because she can't take it anymore. I need to know what you are planning to do about this?" Mike said. He needed to get it all out there. Enough was enough. He was not going to watch his sister fall of the edge and she was holding on by a string.

"What do you want me to do? I know she hasn't been feeling well, but we already talked things through. She said she was getting checked out. She didn't say it was anything serious. Look I know you are worried about her but we already talked. I don't know what more you want me to do" he said trying to downplay the situation.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I am talking about. I know all about you two Johnny. I was there the night you broke up. Me and Stephanie both know. We are the ones that pulled my sister out of her depression. Do you know how bad you broke her heart and are still breaking her heart? I mean really, she sobbed all night long. She finally got over you when she was hanging out with Connor, and now she won't even do that. She just keeps herself secluded away, throwing herself into work. You did that to her. Look, I am not trying to place blame. I know that we are aren't exactly the easiest people to confront about out sisters but Jules deserves better than this man" Mike argued.

Johnny took a breath and sighed, "I know man. I know okay. I can see her dwindling away in front of me. I am sorry. I don't want to rock the boat with your brother. Come on man, you should see it from my point of view. I mean I work with Andy in the same firehouse. Can you imagine if I walked up to him and told him that I was seeing his sister behind his back for the past 6 months? He would kill me. Can you imagine the turmoil in the firehouse? It would be like our dads were when Uncle Andy died. I can't do that" he was literally stuck between a rock in a heart place.

"Look man, I get it. I really do. I know you are in a hard place between my brother and my sister but you should choose okay. My sister can't take it anymore. She is falling hard man. So, I am going to need you to man up and choose. You are going to have to figure out what to do" Mike said.

"Well at least I know you won't come after me now" Johnny teased. He needed some time to figure out what he was going to do.

Mike smirked, "trust me I came close the night you ended things but I was more concerned about my sister than going after you" he said.

"Any chance of Andy feeling that way?" Johnny asked.

Mike laughed, "fat chance" he teased patting Johnny on the shoulder as he made his way out.

Johnny nodded, "thank you, that's very nice" he replied as he stood at the doorway watching his friend leave.

"Man up Johnny. You don't have a lot of time left to make the decision. My sister is falling and she is falling fast, so you need to get your life together and figure out what you want to do" he said.

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate the support" Johnny said.

Mike nodded and waved as he walked out, "glad I could help. Just don't forget to man up. It's the best advice I could ever give you" he replied before

When he was alone, he looked up and sighed, "Man up, easy…yeah right" he scoffed and shut the door.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you are thinking!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Little Green Monster

**Hi All, Thanks for reading with me! I really appreciate all the support!**

 **SO Mike knows the secret, this changes the dynamic. More on the progression of the relationship dynamics between everyone!**

 **Thanks to all who read, follow, favorite, review and taking interest!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 7- The Little Green Monster**

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I am talking about. I know all about you two Johnny. I was there the night you broke up. Me and Stephanie both know. We are the ones that pulled my sister out of her depression. Do you know how bad you broke her heart and are still breaking her heart? I mean really, she sobbed all night long. She finally got over you when she was hanging out with Connor, and now she won't even do that. She just keeps herself secluded away, throwing herself into work. You did that to her. Look, I am not trying to place blame. I know that we are aren't exactly the easiest people to confront about out sisters but Jules deserves better than this man" Mike argued.

Johnny took a breath and sighed, "I know man. I know okay. I can see her dwindling away in front of me. I am sorry. I don't want to rock the boat with your brother. Come on man, you should see it from my point of view. I mean I work with Andy in the same firehouse. Can you imagine if I walked up to him and told him that I was seeing his sister behind his back for the past 6 months? He would kill me. Can you imagine the turmoil in the firehouse? It would be like our dads were when Uncle Andy died. I can't do that" he was literally stuck between a rock in a heart place.

"Look man, I get it. I really do. I know you are in a hard place between my brother and my sister but you should choose okay. My sister can't take it anymore. She is falling hard man. So, I am going to need you to man up and choose. You are going to have to figure out what to do" Mike said.

"Well at least I know you won't come after me now" Johnny teased. He needed some time to figure out what he was going to do.

Mike smirked, "trust me I came close the night you ended things but I was more concerned about my sister than going after you" he said.

"Any chance of Andy feeling that way?" Johnny asked.

Mike laughed, "fat chance" he teased patting Johnny on the shoulder as he made his way out.

Johnny nodded, "thank you, that's very nice" he replied as he stood at the doorway watching his friend leave.

"Man up Johnny. You don't have a lot of time left to make the decision. My sister is falling and she is falling fast, so you need to get your life together and figure out what you want to do" he said.

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate the support" Johnny said.

Mike nodded and waved as he walked out, "glad I could help. Just don't forget to man up. It's the best advice I could ever give you" he replied before

When he was alone, he looked up and sighed, "Man up, easy…yeah right" he scoffed and shut the door.

It's been a month since Mike had his heart to heart with Johnny. He was watching his sister wilt away and he needed to do something about it or he was going to watch his sister wilt away.

Connor was watching his friend from a far and he was not liking what he was seeing. She was pale, and looked like she was losing weight.

Will had the same thought. He and Mike were the only ones who knew Jules secret and they knew that with everything it was hard for her. Will was really worried about her. She was working herself thin.

It was a relatively slow day at the hospital in the ER, so Jules secluded herself in the trauma offices. She was working over some charts and trying to get caught up on some paperwork when she heard the trauma call overhead and got the page.

 _Firehouse 51 and 24 were working together on a call. Everyone could feel the tension. It was no secret that there was bad blood between the Whaley's and Severide's. When you put Kelly Severide's son and Eric Whaley's son together on a call, there was bound to be bumps in the road._

" _Severide we need to go down, the smoke is coming down from the top floors and it's coming fast" Johnny said in his headset._

" _Copy that, you and Severide go down. I'll follow behind with a final look" Bobby Whaley suggested._

 _Before Andy could retort, Johnny decided to keep the peace, "sounds good Whaley, we'll see you down there" Johnny replied._

 _On their way down, they were getting pretty charred. The smoke was trailing them and it was coming fast. They had soot all over them._

 _When they made it out, there cheers and applause all around from their men. They chugged water and poured it over their heads._

" _Lieutenants go get checked out" Chief Adams stated._

" _Chief we are fine" Andy began to protest._

" _Andy don't be stubborn, you guys could have smoke inhalation. Just come get checked out" Grace, their EMT said._

" _Fine, let's go Johnny" he indicated, purposefully not mentioning Bobby._

 _They just made their way to the hospital with smirks and shakes of their head. Andy wasn't going to let it go. He was exactly like his dad was when he was younger._

They walked into the ER and right up to the desk. "Hey Maggie, is my sister available. We just need to get checked out and get back to work" Andy said.

Maggie smiled, "I'll page her, have a seat lieutenant" she replied going over to page Juliana. She knew, everyone in the hospital knew that when dealing with the firefighters, it was easier and more time efficient to call Stephanie or Jules.

Jules made her way to the desk and didn't see anyone in the trauma room. She made her way up to the desk to see Maggie.

"Maggie, where's the trauma? What's going on?" she asked.

"Your brother is here for a check-up. Possible smoke inhalation" she replied pointing her to the waiting area.

Jules smiled and nodded. She knew that her brother only called her because he didn't want to be there. He wanted a quick check.

"Thanks Maggie. I'll put them in Trauma 2" she said before making her way out to the group of men.

"I heard there were some misfits in my ER" she teased as she walked up to them.

Andy smiled and greeted his sister with a hug. "Hey, you got time to check us out?" he asked.

She looked them over and nodded. "Hi, I'm Juliana Severide" she put her hand out to the one firefighter she didn't recognize.

"Lt. Bobby Whaley" he greeted.

She looked from him to her brother surprised, "Whaley?" she stated shocked.

Bobby saw her surprised expression and smiled in understanding. "We were called to same scene" he answered her question.

She smiled and blushed, "sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I was just surprised that you were in 500ft of Andy and you are still vertical" she teased looking at her brother.

Bobby cracked up laughing. He liked her. "So it's true, a sense of humor to match the beauty" he flirted.

Jules smiled and shook her head, "come on, I set us up in exam 2" she said ignoring his comment, not wanting to cause trouble with her brother.

"Okay guys, jackets off" she ordered as she pulled on her stethoscope. Andy was first as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jules listened to each of their lungs in all fields. She didn't hear any wheezing or anything abnormal. Neither of them had the symptoms. With her brother, she was fine. With the other two, things got interesting.

Johnny tensed when she stepped up to him to listen to his lungs. He tensed her being so close. He was so tempted to wrap his arms around her waist, pull her into his lap and never let her go.

Jules felt him tense. She knew it was weird. It was awkward being this close to Johnny in such close quarters with her brother looking over her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath Johnny" she said trying to get him to relax.

He let out a big deep breath and looked up at her as she tried her hardest to ignore the looks he was giving her and focus on the task at hand.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

She shook her head, pulling her stethoscope out of her ears, "no problem. You're good to go. Lt. Whaley, take a seat" she waved to the edge of the bed.

Bobby took a seat and intended to take full advantage of the situation. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'm always ready gorgeous" he flirted.

Jules couldn't help but smile and giggle as she put her stethoscope back on and started to listen to his lungs.

After finishing all their exams, she put her stuff away and set them all up. "Okay, you all check out. I didn't hear anything abnormal. Your lungs are clear. If you experience any coughing, shortness of breath, start to feel weak, or like you can't catch your breath, you come back to see me IMMEDIATLEY" she stressed knowing that they wouldn't.

Andy nodded, "yeah yeah, thanks princess. I'll see you later" he kissed her cheek as they started to walk out.

Bobby stopped at the doorway. "Hey Juliana, wait a second" he called walking back to her at the desk.

She looked at him expectantly, "what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Go out with me" he said.

She smiled and looked behind him at her brother and Johnny who were standing there, arms crossed against their chest, not looking the least bit amused. Once they heard what he asked her, they walked up behind him.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she replied.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Whaley?" Andy exclaimed.

Bobby turned to him with a smirk, "I am asking your sister to go out with me" he replied with full confidence.

Jules couldn't help but look at Johnny throughout the whole thing. She saw him turn pale. He looked like he was going to be sick and angry all at the same time.

"Okay, let's not do this please" Juliana said stepping between the boys, giving her brother a look to cool it.

"Thank you for the offer, I am flattered but I don't want to cause trouble with my brother. Knowing the history between our dads, I am sorry. This is not a good idea" Jules tried to let him down nicely.

"I want to thank you for taking such good care of me. Come on, it's just dinner" he pressed on.

"Take a hint Whaley, she said no" Johnny chimed in, "she doesn't want to go out with you" he added.

Jules looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I didn't say that" she replied.

Johnny looked at her ready to burst. "You are going to out with him?" he argued.

"Well the fact that he stood up to my brother and has the confidence enough to ask me out in front of my family is definitely a perk" she said sending him a mixed message.

"Come on, I will show you know I'll show you a good time" he flirted even more.

Jules couldn't help but burst out laughing. He really thought he was that smooth. She had to give him some props. He had the guts to ask her out in front of her brother.

"A thanks dinner?" she asked.

He smiled in success, "yeah a dinner to thank you for taking such good care of me" he reassured.

"Now how can I refuse a request like that" she agreed to go out with him. It would be a nice change of pace for her and get her out of her shell. Besides, on this change she wouldn't get into an accident.

"Great! I'll pick you up Saturday around 7pm" he said.

She nodded, "sounds great" she replied.

He walked out a happy man. Andy and Johnny looked at her like she had 2 heads. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"Andy come on, it's a harmless dinner" she reasoned.

"Harmless my ass, he has an angle. Dad is not going to be happy about this" he argued.

"Andy I am 25 years old. I am a doctor. I am more than capable of deciding who I want to date and I want to date Bobby. Now I have work to do, go back to work" she finalized the conversation.

As she expected, the entire family knew about her date with Bobby Whaley. Kelly didn't have the reaction she expected. He made peace with Eric a long time ago. He just wanted to see his daughter happy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Saturday Night- Date Night**

Jules made her way to the restaurant. Bobby told her that he would be a little late. She got out of her car and looked at the restaurant taking a breath, gathered her courage. She saw Bobby walk in. He was wearing a tight fitting gray shirt, dark blue jeans and a leather jacket. She smiled at him for trying. He wouldn't get anywhere, but she liked that he tried.

She walked in to find him sitting in a booth waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, white top and a green utility jacket.

"Hey there" she greeted as she slid into the booth.

"Hi, you look beautiful" he greeted.

She smiled, "thank you" she made herself comfortable.

He waved over the waitress, that apparently, he knew. "Hey Bobby" she greeted.

He smiled up at her, "Leah, this is Juliana Severide" he introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Jules nodded at her.

"Leah Whaley, Bobby's sister in law. Nice to meet you. What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"I'll take the usual" he said before looking at Jules.

"Water with lime please" she said nodding.

Once Leah left to put in their drink order, the questioning began.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I thought you were going to leave me hanging in front of your brother and Casey" he said.

She smiled, "You're welcome, but honestly, I am here for my own selfish reason" she added.

He sat back, looking at her intrigued. "Oh really, now I am curious" he prompted her to tell him the secret.

She smirked, "and you weren't before" she retorted.

He laughed, "damn it's true what they say about you. You are kick ass" he replied.

"I grew up a Severide in the firefighting community, what do you think?" she reasoned.

"I like it" he said.

She smiled taking a sip of her water, glancing at the bar to see his family gathered in the corner by the kitchen staring at their table.

"You aren't the only one" she said.

He followed her glance and saw his family. "Sorry, some members in my family can really keep a grudge" he stated.

She waved him off, "no problem, Severide remember, we are the masters at grudge holding" she replied.

It was a really nice time. Throughout the dinner they got to know each other, along with some of Bobby's family members. They couldn't help themselves.

They were laughing about something, enjoying their meal when Bobby's grandfather came over. "So I hear you're a Severide" he butted into their conversation.

Bobby gave him a warning look, "grandpa" he warned.

"No, it's okay Bobby" she said to him before turning to the older man, "yes I am, Juliana Severide, daughter of Cpt. Kelly Severide and granddaughter of Cpt. Benny Severide. Do you have a problem with that?" she stood up for herself.

"You better watch yourself girl, you're Whaley territory" he warned.

She smirked, "like I said, I'm a Severide. I don't run from a fight, especially a fire fight but considering I am a guest here, I don't think I'll have to worry" she retorted not missing a beat.

The Whaley family couldn't help but look at her surprised. She actually stood up for herself. She was raised with manly men. She was taught how to protect herself. She wasn't taking lip from anyone.

He gave her a once over and smirked at her before turning to Bobby, "okay then, have a good dinner" he walked away nodding at her.

Once he was out of earshot, Bobby leaned over and smiled at her, "don't take offense or anything, but that was so hot I am a little turned on right now" he stated.

Jules smirked and winked at him, "you haven't seen anything yet" she teased.

From that night on, it was the start of a great friendship between Bobby and Juliana. The first friendship in the history of the Whaley's and Severide's. It was a pretty big shock to everyone when they walked into Molly's together, an even bigger shock when they were seen at a firefighting event together, talking and laughing. It shocked the firefighting community.

Everyone knew about the history between Kelly Severide and Eric Whaley. To see their kids getting along was beyond a shock to everyone.

No one was as shocked as Kelly and Eric or Benny and Oliver. To see them walking into the fire academy together, side by side, deep in conversation like there was nothing wrong, almost gave the men a heart attack.

It was amusing trying to watch their family out-do each other. It was their grandfathers that were the worst of all.

"My granddaughter graduated top of her class in medical school" Benny said.

"My grandson is the youngest in his graduating class to make lieutenant" Oliver retorted.

"Grandpa, let's try and get along please" Jules said to Benny.

"Yeah, come on gramps, let's keep the peace" Bobby added to help Jules out.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a couple weeks after their date and their family was still curious about their relationship.

"So, how's it been with you and Bobby?" Stephanie asked.

It was the middle of the nightshift and they were running unusually slow for a Saturday night. Everyone was gathered around the nurse's desk.

"We are just friends Steph. He's a really great guy. It's actually nice just hanging out and not worrying about what other people are going to think" she replied.

Stephanie looked at Maggie and April with doubtful looks, "yeah, we really believe you" Maggie teased.

"Seriously, the only guys that are decent in this community and they are taken" April plopped down next to Maggie on the chair.

"Well no one beats my sister. First we got Connor, secrets with Will and now Bobby Whaley. I guess it's true what they say, it is the quiet ones you have to worry about" Stephanie teased her sister.

"Oh my God, you guys are horrible. We are just friends" Juliana repeated.

Bobby was worried about Jules. He had met up with a couple times since they had their date. She seemed different. Like something more was bothering her. Something real serious.

It was a quiet enough shift where they had some time to themselves. It was quiet in the fire housing community. The guys at 51 were sitting around the table, having a midafternoon snack when Andy's phone rang.

"This is Lt. Severide" he answered.

" _Hey Andy this is Bobby Whaley" Bobby greeted._

"Whaley, what can I do for you?" he asked causing everyone to look at him surprised.

" _Hey, is your sister working at the firehouse tonight?" he asked._

Andy looked confused, "No, she's working at the hospital tonight. Are you okay, why do you want to talk to Jules?" Andy replied, causing some heads to turn, especially Johnny.

Since the date with Whaley, Johnny can't help but feel a little green. A little green with envy. He was jealous. He was sick and per his brother, he was sick with the little green monster.

He was watching them for the past couple weeks. They laughed together, had dinners, long conversations, secret jokes…it was pushing Johnny over the edge.

Johnny was holding on by a thread. He was watching Jules start to open again. He was watching her perk up and start to act the way she used to when they first started dating, when she was happy and worry-less.

It was pushing him to the brink. He was barely holding on as it is. Connor Rhodes, he could deal with, he knew there was nothing serious there. Connor was just interested in being her friend. He wasn't looking for anything serious.

Bobby on the other hand is a wild card. He states that he wants to be friends with her, but Whaley's had a history of lying. He didn't know what to expect with him and their relationship. The only good thing that Johnny had going for him was that Andy hated their relationship as much as he does.

In that sense, he knew Andy wouldn't let anything serious happen between them without some serious loops to jump through.

So to say that he was intently trying to listen in to their conversation was an understatement.

" _Yeah man I'm good. I just wanted to check up with her and get together with her. I'll just call her at the hospital. Thanks, Severide" he replied._

"No problem" Andy said before hanging up the phone.

Everyone looked at him surprised. That fact that Whaley was calling Andy and the lieutenant didn't blow up at him was shocking.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"He was just asking about my sister. He wanted to get together with her" he explained to everyone.

"We heard, we were just surprised that you were having a conversation with a Whaley that didn't end in raising your blood pressure" Emily teased, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Why do they want to get together? They must be getting serious if they are always meeting up" Johnny pressed for information.

Andy shrugged, "I don't think so. Jules says that they are just friends. Whaley insists that there is nothing serious going on. I won't let it happen either way. She could do much better. I am not going to let my sister settle" he replied.

Johnny shut up real quick. He wanted to get information on Bobby and Jules but somehow the conversation only hurt him more than it did help him.

"I don't know man, getting together a few times a week is considered dating in some places" he tried again in a different tone.

Andy shrugged, "it's not going to happen. Besides, Stephanie says that Jules isn't looking for a relationship right now. If anyone knows what's going on with my baby sister, it's Steph" he added.

Johnny smiled as he took a bite of his meal. That gave him a little hope. She wasn't looking to get involved with anyone because she was still in love with him. That only helped his cause.

It was obvious to everyone that Johnny was a little green. Mike and Nick couldn't help but tease him over it.

As the family and friends gathered at Molly's, the only two men who knew of the secret relationship made their way up to Johnny and joined him at the table.

"So I hear you aren't feeling to well" Mike started.

Johnny looked at the two of them confused. "What are you talking about? I am feeling fine" he replied taking a chug of his drink as he watched Juliana drinking with Bobby and the guys from the hospital.

Mike and Nick sniggered as they followed his gaze. They were right on point and they knew it.

"That's not what I hear, I hear you're feeling a little green" Nick said.

Johnny looked at them completely out of the dark. He had no idea what they are talking about. "What the hell are you going on about?" he asked.

"Well, word around town is that you are feeling a little green with jealousy" Mike stated.

Johnny groaned and downed the rest of his whiskey. "Shut up Mike" he tried to wave off the accusation.

"You know I understand. Here you are, loving Jules, having a history with her, wanting to be with her and here comes, out of nowhere may I add, Bobby Whaley" Nick teased.

"Bobby Whaley coming in on a white horse to save the day and rescue Jules" Mike stated.

"Okay fine, you two are assholes. Fine, I am ready to punch his face in" he finally exploded.

The boys looked at him understandingly. "It's about time you had a reaction. Get mad man. Have a fit, go fight for your girl, because I'm sorry but being a little green with jealousy is not going to do anything" Nick said.

"Yeah man, come on. Fight and throw the little green monster of jealousy out the window. Screw the green little monster, get up and fight for her man" Mike reiterated his point.

He wanted Johnny to forget about his feelings and fight for his sister. Everyone knew he was jealous. So, what. Put away the feeling of jealousy and push past it. Fight through it and get over it.


	8. Chapter 8- Casey vs Severide

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all for reading. I appreciate all the support.**

 ***NOTE: I have added to the summary. Please don't review about the summary. I appreciate the positive criticism but please be nice and not rude, I am just a student writing as a hobby. People make mistakes and I am no different.**

 **Back to the story: thank you all for taking interest in my story.**

 **A little time jump… something big happens in this chapter that holds the tone for the rest of the story.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 8- Casey vs. Severide**

As the family and friends gathered at Molly's, the only two men who knew of the secret relationship made their way up to Johnny and joined him at the table.

"So I hear you aren't feeling to well" Mike started.

Johnny looked at the two of them confused. "What are you talking about? I am feeling fine" he replied taking a chug of his drink as he watched Juliana drinking with Bobby and the guys from the hospital.

Mike and Nick sniggered as they followed his gaze. They were right on point and they knew it.

"That's not what I hear, I hear you're feeling a little green" Nick said.

Johnny looked at them completely out of the dark. He had no idea what they are talking about. "What the hell are you going on about?" he asked.

"Well, word around town is that you are feeling a little green with jealousy" Mike stated.

Johnny groaned and downed the rest of his whiskey. "Shut up Mike" he tried to wave off the accusation.

"You know I understand. Here you are, loving Jules, having a history with her, wanting to be with her and here comes, out of nowhere may I add, Bobby Whaley" Nick teased.

"Bobby Whaley coming in on a white horse to save the day and rescue Jules" Mike stated.

"Okay fine, you two are assholes. Fine, I am ready to punch his face in" he finally exploded.

The boys looked at him understandingly. "It's about time you had a reaction. Get mad man. Have a fit, go fight for your girl, because I'm sorry but being a little green with jealousy is not going to do anything" Nick said.

"Yeah man, come on. Fight and throw the little green monster of jealousy out the window. Screw the green little monster, get up and fight for her man" Mike reiterated his point.

He wanted Johnny to forget about his feelings and fight for his sister. Everyone knew he was jealous. So, what. Put away the feeling of jealousy and push past it. Fight through it and get over it.

Johnny was riding the edge. He couldn't sit back and watch Jules with Bobby anymore. She was finally getting back to herself. She was smiling, she was happy, she was starting to go out more.

Johnny wanted to be the person to do that for her. He wanted to be the person to make her happy. He wanted to put the smile on her face.

They were all getting ready to go to the fire academy for training of the new firefighting class. Jules walked in with Bobby and Connor. They were starting a new program for the firefighters to teach them more advanced trauma medical techniques that they should all know as first responders.

They all stood up front while the recruits gathered at attention. Chief McNammara started out the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming. There is a new pilot program that the firefighting community is trying out with Chicago Med. This is Dr. Juliana Severide and she is going to be heading up the program. Juliana, I am going to turn it over to you" the chief moved aside and gave her the floor.

"Hi, I'm Juliana Severide and like Chief McNammara stated, I will be heading up the pilot program between the firefighting community and Chicago Med. With recent calls that have been coming in through the Ivory Tower, the big bosses though this might be a good idea for me to come here and prepare you for emergencies that might come up. That being said, the paramedics and EMTs are going to be the focus of the program but as first responders, you need to be aware of how to do these things" she said.

"What does that mean?" one of the cadets asked.

"That means that the paramedics and EMTs are going to be certified by a board licensed physician to perform these tasks. Where the previous calls would require a trauma doctor, this is going to teach the paramedics and EMTs to do these things on their own. I understand to some extent that a doctor is still going to be needed at some calls, but they should be able to do things on their own" she replied.

"Why are the lieutenants here?" another cadet asked.

Juliana looked back at the chief for an answer. "The lieutenants are here because they are going to be your bosses when you graduate from here" she replied.

"How are you going to teach us these things?" someone else asked.

"Well, we are going to start now. I am going to start a group at a time" she replied.

It took them half the day to get through the entire class. She went group by group and started teaching them the basics. They set up a weekly schedule to learn what they needed to learn.

Bobby was helping Juliana clean up and talking about their own little world. Johnny was sitting on the sidelines with Matt and Kelly talking with the chiefs, keeping his eyes on Juliana. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had enough. He couldn't take it anymore.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1 week later…**

A week after their meeting at the fire academy, with pushes from Mike, Nick and Connor, Johnny had enough. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Things were calm at the firehouse. It was lunch time and the candidate had actually made a good meal, so everyone was in good spirits. It was the perfect time to talk about things.

Andy was sitting at the table, Emily at his side, going over things from the last call when Johnny made his way over. They could tell, everyone could tell that something was on his mind.

"Hey Andy can I talk to you?" he called out randomly.

Andy looked at him surprised but followed him out to the truck bay. Andy was confused. He didn't know what he wanted to talk to him about in private that he couldn't say in front of everyone.

Once they were out of ear shot, Johnny started pacing. He was beyond nervous. Not something he was used to.

"What's going on Casey?" Andy asked.

"We're friends, right? I mean we've worked our back to being friends, right?" Johnny started. He needed to get the basics down before he got really serious.

Andy looked at him curious but nodded. He was confused. "Yeah, we're friends. What's this about Johnny? You are talking like a crazy person" Andy egged on.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship but I can't take this secrecy anymore. There is no easy way to say this but please just don't react until I am done" he took a breath, getting ready to spill the beans, "I've been seeing your sister Jules for about 8 months now. No one knew but us and we technically aren't together anymore, but we used to be and I plan to get her back" he blurted everything out all at once.

It was the only way he knew how to do it. He needed to get it all out at once or he wouldn't have the nerve to say it.

Andy didn't anything. He didn't know what to say. He was honestly shocked. He was not expecting Johnny to say that. All he could picture in his head was his sister in tears, being sad, sitting in the hospital, just not being herself.

All he could think was that Johnny broke his sisters heart. Everything clicked with him. All the sadness, heartbreak, everything that his sister was going through, was all Johnny's fault.

Andy felt all the hurt that his sister was going through and he burst. He clocked Johnny in the jaw, letting all his emotions out.

Not expecting the impact, Johnny stumbled and held his jaw, "What the hell Andy?" he yelled when he got his balance back.

"You broke her heart. All the stupid bullshit she went through these past couple months, the accident, the crying, the sadness, everything she's been through is your fault, you son of a bitch, I should kill you right now" Andy growled at him. He was beyond pissed.

Before Johnny could defend himself, the guys ran out to break them up and the chief came out of his office.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chief Adam asked.

"He's been dating my sister behind my back" Andy said as he wiped his lip.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up. Jules is not a thing to fight over" Chief Adam instructed the boys to go their separate ways.

The lieutenants went to get cleaned up, each followed by an EMT. Ricky took the opportunity to call Jules and get her to the firehouse.

Connor found Jules secluded in the trauma office, pigging out. "Hey, I'm looking for a friend of mine, Dr. Juliana Severide, maybe you've seen her" he teased.

"Shut up! I am starving. Do you want to join me?" she offered him some food.

He laughed and shook his head, "no thank you. I'm still on shift but I wanted to make sure you were okay" he replied as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

She smiled, "yeah, I'm okay. I got my test results back and it's good news. I promise to tell you but there's someone I need to tell first" she replied.

It was the right thing to do. "Okay, I'll take your word for it. I'm glad you are going to be okay. Just promise to call if you need me" he said before leaving, Jules watching him leave with a smile.

She got really lucky with a friends like Connor and Will. They were really worried about her and there for her during all her craziness with Johnny.

Will walked into the office and sat down opposite of her. "You okay?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know exactly how I feel. I mean I'm happy that this happened, but I can't even be happy with Johnny because he doesn't know" she replied.

Will nodded in understanding. "Don't you think that Johnny would be happy for you and there for you. I mean you are miserable without Johnny. I am sure that Andy would understand if Johnny makes you happy" Will reasoned.

"Yeah. I would hope so because I can't take this anymore" she stated.

RING! RING!

Juliana pulled out her phone, "Dr. Severide" she answered.

"Hey Jules, it's Ricky from the firehouse. Don't worry, everything is fine, but you need to get to the firehouse" he informed her.

He wanted to tell her everyone was okay so she wouldn't freak out. "What's going on Ricky?" she asked as she got up and grabbed her keys.

"Johnny told your brother everything about you two. Basically Andy flipped his lid and WWIII erupted" he explained.

Jules froze. She couldn't believe that he actually did that. "He did" was all she could say.

Ricky let out a breath and nodded, "yeah he did, and Andy flipped out. It was WWIII in here. It was like watching a Rocky movie with them going all at it" he said.

Jules nodded and wiped her tears, "thanks Ricky, I'm on my way. Please make sure they are in their separate corners. I don't want them to hurt each other" she replied.

"No problem gorgeous. We'll see you in a few" he stated.

Will looked at her curious as she was grabbing her stuff. "What's going on?" he asked. He got worried when she started crying. He was worried that something was really wrong.

"Johnny told Andy about us and it didn't go over to well. I have to get to the firehouse" she grabbed her things and walked out.

Stephanie met her at the door. Logan sent her a text to find Jules and to get to the firehouse. Jules was reeling. She had to figure out what she was going to do.

When they got to the firehouse, the girls gasped when they saw Johnny and Andy. They looked like they went a few rounds with Mike Tyson.

Jules walked up to the table and stood between them, "Are you okay?" she asked Johnny.

He got up, smiled and wiped her tears. "Remember what you said to me at the back of Molly's?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. She wasn't in the brain capacity to think that far back. She was trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"What?" she replied.

He smiled, "I was hoping that you would say that" he said as he cupped her face and leant down to press his lips against hers, releasing all the pent up tension.

Jules ran her hands up his arms and up around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Johnny smiled, tracing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and their tongues fight for dominance, letting him eventually win.

Jules couldn't help but moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his body. It had been so long since they were together.

As he tried to deepen the kiss, Jules pulled away and rested her forehead against his to catch her breath. She pulled away and turned to face her brother and everyone else.

Where this new found courage came from, she'll never know.

"I know you are mad, probably feel hurt and betrayed. I am sorry. We are both sorry. We didn't do it to hurt you or betray you. It honestly just happened. I love him Andy. He makes me happy and we want to be together. We are miserable without each other. We need to be with each other. The whole reason Johnny didn't want to tell you was because he didn't want to lose your friendship. You worked so hard to be friends again after the incident with Terry, please don't let me ruin that" she was in tears when she finished rambling.

Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He was not going to leave her vulnerable in front of everyone.

Andy let out a breath, "you are my sister. I love you. I am always going to be here for you. I want you happy and if Johnny Casey makes you happy, then okay. I am always going to have your back" he replied.

Juliana smiled and laughed at the way he said Johnny's name. They all knew that it was going to take Andy some time to get used to the idea of his baby sister with Johnny.

Jules pulled away from Johnny and went to hug her brother. "I love you Andy, you are the best brother ever" she reached up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "yeah and don't you forget it" he said to her before turning to Johnny, "if you hurt her, I swear they are never going to find a hair from your head" he threatened him.

Stephanie was thrilled. She couldn't be happier for her sister. It was about time that Johnny manned up and got his sister back.

Stephanie stepped up and wrapped her arms around Johnny, kissing his cheek, "Good job Johnny. It's about time you did the right thing" she teased.

Johnny looked at her surprised, "you knew?" he asked.

Jules hid, "yeah she kind of does. Mike and Stephanie were the ones who found me after we had that big argument at my apartment" she replied.

"Well, that's just great. Pretty much everyone knew when it was supposed to be a secret" he said.

"Let's just be glad that my brother didn't kill you and we are back together now" she stated.

"You know it all makes sense now. Why you were being so vague all the time. Why you were so sad all the time? I swear if I didn't love my sister so much, I would've killed you" Andy said.

Andy's been really worried about his sister. "So is this why you've been sick the past couple months?" Stephanie asked.

Jules let out a breath and shook her head, "actually no. I mean, don't get me wrong, it does affect the issue but it's not why I've been sick" she rambled.

"Jules, what's going on? You know we are all here for you?" he added.

Jules let out a nervous breath and nodded. "I know and I hope that you will all help me through this. Uh, as you know I can't drink because I've been feeling really sick lately. The night of the dinner, when I went to the hospital, I got my test results from Will. Mike was there and we found out what was really going on" she paused to let out a nervous breath.

"I found out that night that I am about 2 months pregnant" she said waiting for everyone to freak out.

"You're pregnant?" Johnny repeated as he turned to look at her shocked, glancing down at her stomach, as if to see the baby.

She smiled through the tears, "yeah I am" she replied.

He literally just stared at her stomach and didn't really say anything. Jules was starting to get worried. She looked at her brother for support. She was starting to panic.

Stephanie walked up to her future brother-in-law. "Johnny" she called out to get his attention.

He looked at Stephanie's worried eyes and a light bulb went off. He turned to Jules and came back to reality.

"Oh no, I'm happy. Very happy! I love you" he pulled her into his chest for a hug.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him for comfort. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" she asked.

He cupped her face and wiped her tears. "Juliana Elizabeth Severide, I love you so much. This is a surprise but it's a good surprise. We are going to be together as a family. Everything is going to be great" he said.

She nodded and curled into him, over joyed. She couldn't be happier. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Yay! I am going to be an aunt" Stephanie pulled her sister into a hug as everyone congratulated the couple.

Morgan, one of the older in the group, laughed, "Severide your sister is incubating a mini Casey" he teased.

"Oh God" Kelly groaned.

The truth coming out went better than they expected. Jules and Stephanie told everyone at the hospital. Mia called Connor and Will to let them know the coast was clear.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Now that everyone knew the truth, it was time to put into action plan B. it's been a few weeks since the news came out.

Jules and Stephanie were at work, going about their day as they normally would when Johnny put plan B into action.

He knocked on Andy's door and walked into his office. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

Andy looked up at him curious. "please tell me this is not another secret you've been keeping on my sister?" he started.

Johnny laughed, "no nothing like that but I do need to talk to you about your sister" he said as he came in and closed the door behind him.

"Okay I just talked to her. She said everything was fine. What's going on?" Andy asked.

"I want to ask your permission to marry sister. Before you say anything, I am planning on asking your dad, I just wanted to ask you first so you don't flip out on me. And I want you to know that I would be marrying her even if she wasn't pregnant but I want to do this the right way" he said.

Andy smiled and clapped Johnny on the back. "She's going to be happy and that's all I care about. If you hurt her, I'll kill you" he pulled his big brother card.

Johnny smiled and let out a little laugh. "I think she would kill me first" Johnny teased.

Now that he had Andy's permission, he needed to talk to the chief. After shift he made his way to headquarters. He walked right up to the chief's office. He was expecting him.

"Can I help you?" Heather, the secretary asked.

"Yes, Lt. Johnny Casey here to see Chief Kelly Severide" he said.

She nodded, "take a seat, I will let the chief know you are here" she replied.

"Thank you" Johnny went and took a nervous seat in the lobby. He was nervous. Asking Andy was one thing, they were friends, worked together. It was different than asking a father for the hand of his first-born daughter for marriage.

After a minute, the secretary came out with a smile on her face, "go ahead in lieutenant, the chief is expecting for you" she said.

Johnny got up and smoothed his hands down his pants, "is he in a good mood?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yes he is. Just breathe, don't worry" she replied as she opened the door and let him in.

Kelly stood up when Johnny came in. "Johnny, please come on in, take a seat" Kelly waved to the chair in front of his desk.

Johnny took a seat, "thanks chief, I actually just came to ask you something" he said.

Kelly took a seat at his desk and nodded, "okay, what do you need to ask me?" Kelly asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Okay, this is a little harder than I thought but here it goes, I talked to Andy earlier and he totally agrees" he started off on a positive note.

"It's okay Johnny, just tell me what you need to tell me" Kelly urged him on.

"Okay here it goes. I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter" he said.

Kelly sat back and watched him for a reaction. He could tell that Johnny was serious. He knew only what Andy, Mike and Stephanie said. Once the truth came out, he focused on his kids and their relationships. He also knew what his other kids were telling him. They were telling him that Johnny really cared for their sister.

"I know that you love my daughter. I also know that you would be marrying her even if she wasn't pregnant. That being said, I also saw first-hand the hurt and heartbreak that my daughter went through on your behalf. All I have to say is that if she sheds one tear over you or I hear one bad word about you come out of her mouth and I can promise you that they won't find a hair from your head" he threatened him.

Johnny let out a breath of relief taking the acceptance. He knew that it was his way of giving his permission for Johnny to marry his daughter.

Johnny nodded and stood up holding out his hand, "thank you chief" he said.

Kelly nodded, "you are welcome. Treat her right" Kelly warned him.

Johnny walked out of the office with a smile on his face. Plan A completed. He was able to get Kelly and her brother's permission so now he needed to plan the proposal and make things right for Jules.

He called Stephanie for some help. "Hey Steph, I need your help" he said.

 _Stephanie plopped down at the desk and smirked, "Uh oh, what did you do now?" she teased._

"Ha ha, I didn't do anything. I need your help. I'm planning on proposing to your sister. I want to do it formally so I need your help" he informed.

 _Stephanie squealed, "Yay! I'm so proud of you! Of course I'll help you. I want to make this good for my sister. I have to go, but text me details! I love you Johnny, I want you and my sister to be happy" she was really happy for them._

Johnny smiled, "I love you too Steph, I'll text you later when I figure out what I am going to do" he replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Juliana's hormones were changing and she missed Johnny. The fact that he fought for her only made her want him even more. She was on her lunch break and made her way to the firehouse.

Her brother saw her first, "hey Jules, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" he asked.

She was wearing her white coat while carrying a duffle bag. She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I actually came to see Johnny. Do you know where he is?" she replied.

"Yeah, he's in his office why?" he was looking at her curiously.

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, giving him her sister look, "I need to talk to him about something. Don't worry, he'll be in a much better mood when I am done" she teased.

He hit her with a paper as she made her way up to the officer's quarters. She smiled at her little ounce of mischief she had planned.

She could see Johnny sitting in his office doing paperwork. She walked right into his office with a knock on the side of the door.

He turned and looked surprised to see her there. "Hey babe, what are you doing here? Everything okay with the baby?" he asked.

Juliana just turned around to lock the door and close the blinds. "What are you wearing?" he finally noticed and had time to look her over.

She smirked and turned around with her hands holding the knot on her lab coat. "I was thinking of what I would ever do if we became public and do you know what I came up with?" she started.

Johnny looked at her curious, "What?" he decided to roll with it.

She smiled and started undoing her coat, Johnny's eyes following her movements like a hawk. "Now that people know about us, we can officially christen your office" she said as she pulled the coat open.

Johnny's eyes flamed as he took in his pregnant girlfriend standing in front of him wearing nothing but black pumps and red lingerie.

It took Johnny a second to get over the shock before he launched at her. "You want to do this now?" he asked to be sure.

She smiled, "yes, I am sure. Come on, we have time" she said as she pulled off his shift and met her lips with his.

He laughed at her eagerness and wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. Jules ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when she felt him responding.

She pulled away and walked over to his desk and sat at the edge. Johnny took the hint and walked between her legs.

He cupped her face and smiled at her. "Hi" he greeted.

"Hi lieutenant" she moaned.

It was her hormones. She had no other explanations for her actions. Johnny smiled and reached around to unsnap her bra as he attached his lips to the crook of her neck.

"Johnny" she moaned and let her head loll to the side.

He smiled against her neck and moved his lips down her chest, sitting in his chair for better access. He pressed his hands into her hips as he brought his lips down to suck at her breast, causing Juliana to gasp and moan loudly.

Johnny left her chest and moved back to her neck, teasing her by avoiding her lips. Juliana had been so focused on trying to kiss him, she didn't notice his hand moving down her stomach to the waist band of her panties.

He dragged his hands up her thighs, his thumbs brushing the inside of her legs, torturing her, smirking at her moans.

"Johnny stop teasing" she groaned, wriggling to move his fingers closer to where she wanted them. She couldn't help it. Her body was on overdrive.

"Patience is a virtue princess" he teased.

She groaned and looked at him through lust blown eyes. "I can't. Please" she begged.

Johnny took pity and pulled away to shed his pants and boxers. Juliana straddled him as he sat on his chair, wrapping his arms around her, digging his fingers in her hair as she leaned down to kiss him.

Johnny groaned and shifted his hips to enter her before he froze. He pulled away and cupped her face to get her to focus.

"Wait Jules" he tried to get her attention.

She pulled away and looked at him to find worried eyes looking back at her. "What's wrong? It's because I'm pregnant, right? You don't want me anymore?" she started overreacting.

Johnny literally snapped to attention. "No, no, Jules I want you so bad right now you have no idea" he tried to reassure her.

Juliana huffed, "okay so what's the problem?" she asked completely un-phased by her nakedness.

"Don't laugh" he warned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I promise" she reassured.

"If we have sex, won't it hurt the baby?" he asked completely serious.

Juliana couldn't help but smile at him. "Babe, the only thing you are hurting right now is your chance of getting lucky" she teased.

He smiled and shifted his hips to enter her, chuckling at her gasp. "I beg to differ princess. I think I'll get very lucky" he replied as he thrust in and out of the her.

Hormone driven lust pushed Juliana forward so she could nip at his neck and trace his pulse point. Johnny groaned and picked her up, layering her on his bed for better access.

Juliana used her hips to switch their positions so they were on top. Johnny squeezed her hips to help her set a rhythm.

She slowed their pace to tease him. Payback time. Johnny groaned as she raked her nails down his chest. He couldn't wait anymore. He flipped them over and set his own pace.

"What's gotten into you?" he panted. This wasn't like his sweet, innocent girlfriend.

Juliana teased and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. "One word" she nipped at his earlobe., "hormones" she sucked at his skin, raking her nails down his back, pushing him over the edge.

When she felt Johnny let go, it pushed her over the edge and she had the most powerful orgasm she ever had.

She smiled at the sated feeling that washed over her body and wrapped her arms around Johnny, keeping him close.

"Damn Johnny" he panted against her skin.

She chuckled, "pregnancy sex is 10x better than normal because of the hormones" she explained.

He pulled up to his arms and kissed her lazily, "those words never sounded so hot" he teased her lips as he thrust his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned and wrapped her arm around him to keep him close. Johnny pulled away and leaned down her body until he was face to face with her stomach.

"Hi baby, it's dad. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you and be good to your mom okay" he kissed her stomach.

Juliana laughed and raked her fingers though his hair. "Johnny, the baby is as big as a speck of dust babe" she explained.

Johnny looked up at her and shook his head. "I don't care. It's our speck of dust. We made it and it's all ours" he laid butterfly kisses along her stomach.

She smiled and moved to get up. Johnny laid back and watched her get dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a Squad 3 t-shirt of her brothers that she tied off at the waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked lazily.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Me and Steph have a lunch date. Besides, you need to get back to work lieutenant" she teased.

He groaned and sat behind her, teasing her neck. "I thought I was your lunch date?" he asked against her skin.

She laughed and turned to face him. She cupped his face and teased his lips, "You were my lunch date but I am growing a baby inside me and I need food. Besides, I think my sister and family wants to talk baby" she said.

Johnny laughed and followed her lead in getting dressed. "I think Steph is more excited about his pregnancy than we are" he stated.

Jules laughed, "she can't help it. She's excited about having a niece or nephew" Juliana wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked into the common room.

"If you say so" he replied.

When they joined everyone else, Andy tried to be oblivious as to what they were just doing, but everyone couldn't help but tease him.

"Hey guys, how was lunch? It smells great" Juliana asked.

Everyone looked at the couple with smirks, "it was great, thanks" Emily replied, trying to help her friend.

"Our lunch was great. How was your lunch Casey?" Danny couldn't help himself.

Everyone stopped eating waiting for his response. He looked down at Juliana before smirking at everyone, "my lunch was delicious thanks Danny" the guys couldn't help but laugh.

Andy dropped his fork, "great, now I just lost my appetite" he groaned.

Juliana couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Andy" she teased as she kissed Johnny before making her way out.

Casey plopped down next to Andy and stole a fry from his plate. Andy glared at his fellow lieutenant. "What?" he asked.

"Really? First my sister and now my fries" Andy protested.

They all couldn't help but burst out laughing. Stephanie had the same reaction when she heard the story. She was happy for her sister. She was glad her sister was happy. Everyone was supportive of the couple.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A couple of months later and it was time to determine the sex of the baby. She was about 5 months along and she had a nice little bump.

She walked into the firehouse in leggings and a white sweater with a fuzzy scarf and black boots. Johnny greeted her with a hug.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Andy asked.

"I'm alright. Excited for the sonogram today" she cheered.

Andy laughed and put his arm around her, leading her in. "Hey Juliana, do you know yet?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah are you having a boy or girl?" Adam asked.

Juliana smiled in eagerness. "Not yet guys. We actually find out today" she stated as Johnny came in.

He smiled at the sight of his girl with his family. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi princess, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine babe, I figured we can take your car to the appointment. I had Steph drop me off in return for details and pictures" she teased.

"Okay, are you ready? I have to keep my radio on but I'm ready to go" he replied.

The chief came out and patted Johnny on the back, "good luck lieutenant, this is the best thing that is going to happen to you. Enjoy it, both of you" he said.

Juliana walked up to the chief and gave him a hug. "Thanks Chief. We'll let you all know after" he said leading Juliana out.

Jules was fidgety the whole way to the hospital and in the waiting room. Johnny put his arm around her and pulled her into this chest. "Relax babe" he rubbed her arm.

She smiled up at him, "I am. I'm just excited. I can't wait to see our baby" she said.

He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Me too princess" he replied.

While they were waiting, they kept getting visitors and messages. Stephanie, Andy, Mike, and Connor walked into the waiting room looking for Juliana.

She got up and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked looking at Stephanie accusingly.

"Steph reminded us of your appointment. We wanted to be here for you" Mike replied, he was still in uniform. If you looked outside, you could see his squad car parked outside the ED.

Juliana couldn't help but get teary eyed and gave them a big group hug. "Thanks guys, this means a lot" she wiped her tears.

"It's not a problem; me and Steph are in-between cases and we wanted to be here for you" Connor explained.

Before she could say anything, the nurse came out, "Dr. Severide, we are ready for you" she called.

Juliana nodded and turned to her group. "Thanks for coming guys. I'll let you know how it goes" she said as she took Johnny's hand and followed Wendy into the exam room.

"Okay we are going to need you to change into the gown" she said handing Jules a gown.

"Thanks Wendy" she replied.

"No problem, good luck" she said before leaving them.

Once they were left alone, Jules started changing. She handed her clothes to Johnny to put them aside as she got on the exam table.

Johnny moved closer and wrapped his arm around the top of her head, "are you okay? Nervous? You're antsy" he observed.

She turned to look at him, "no I'm okay, just excited" she stated before giving him a once over.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

He shrugged, "a little. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited that you're pregnant and I can't wait to have a family with you, it's just seeing the baby makes it real" he tried to explain.

Juliana smiled at him through tears. "I love you so much Lt. Casey" she pulled him into a kiss.

He smiled and teased her lips until he snuck his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss. Juliana moaned and shifted so she could cup his head and dig her fingers into his hair.

Johnny softened the kiss and pulled away, "I love you more princess" he said.


	9. Chapter 9- Baby Fever

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. I am sorry about my little rant in the previous chapter, but it was necessary.**

 **Thanks for bearing with me, favoriting, following and taking the time. I appreciate it.**

 **So Jules is pregnant! More on the pregnancy and everyone's reactions and support.**

 **Please review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 9 – Baby Fever**

It was another minute before Teresa came in. "Hello, who's ready to see this baby?" she greeted as she came in.

Jules smiled, "Hi Tessy, thanks for fitting me in. I am excited to do this" she said.

Teresa came in and put the chart down, "no problem. I assume you are Johnny?" she turned to him to greet him.

He smiled and put shook his hand, "Tommy Casey" he replied.

"Teresa Callaghan, nice to meet you" she greeted before setting up the ultrasound machine.

Jules leaned back and pulled up the gown to reveal her little baby bump. Johnny was excited. He sat on the chair next to the bed and held her hand.

"This is going to be a little cold" Jules warned as she squirted the gel on Juliana's stomach.

"Okay, there's the baby…wait I think I see something else" Teresa moved the wand around a little more.

Johnny looked to Jules before looking at Tess and back at the machine, trying to figure out what he was looking at. He had no idea what the things on the screen were. Jules was the medical one in the family, not him.

"Tess, what's going on?" she asked as she tried to look at the screen.

Tess moved the wand around in different areas of the stomach. "Do twins run in your family by any chance?" she asked.

Jules looked at her shocked, "yeah, my grandma was a twin" Jules said.

Tess smiled and captured the picture on the screen before pointing to a particular point on the screen, "We found a second a baby" she turned on the sound and they could hear two heartbeats.

"Congratulations, you are having twins. Shy twins by the looks of it" Tess replied.

"But why didn't they see it on the 3-month ultrasound?" Jules asked beyond shocked.

"You know as well as I do that sometimes baby 2 hides behind baby 1. And I believe that's the case here. On the other hand, I do have a clear view of the sex of the babies" Tess stated.

Jules looked and Johnny and nodded at Tess. They talked about it before hand. They wanted to know. "Yeah, we still want to know what we are having" Jules said.

Tess nodded and moved the wand around Juliana's stomach. "Okay, for baby 1 we have a boy and for baby 2 we have a shy little baby girl. Congratulations guys. I'll give you a minute and print you out some pictures" Tess said as she printed out the pictures from the machine and put it in their chart.

Jules smiled at Johnny. She was really excited about having a baby, even more now that they were having twins. "This is great! Johnny, we are having twins, a boy and a girl. How lucky, one of each" she squealed.

Johnny kept looking at the screen and then at Jules stomach as she was wiping off the gel from the ultrasound.

Jules noticed his quiet demeanor and looked at him concerned. She wiped the gel off her stomach and changed back into her clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Johnny, are you okay? You look a little pale" she felt his forehead and cupped his face to get his attention.

"We are having a girl! I'm having a girl" he stated.

Jules smiled and nodded, "yes we are having a girl and a boy" she added.

"Jules, we are having a girl. What am I going to do with a girl? I don't know how to be a father to a little girl? How am I supposed to take care of her? What if she asks me for advice? Oh God, this is a disaster" Johnny was panicking.

"Babe, if she asks you for advice, you'll give it to her. You'll be fine" Jules tried to reassure him.

In reality, she found it all to be quiet amusing. "Well, that's easy for you to say, you were raised a little girl. I was in the woods playing sticks" he rambles as he walked over and stared at the frozen ultrasound picture.

"Well maybe our little girl will be adventurous too and I'll teach her to be strong, independent and think for herself just like my mom taught me" she wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled at the picture.

"See, that's my point Jules. You had a good example growing up. Both you and your mom are strong, independent, powerhouse women and you still got your heart stomped on by self-centered jerks" he sighed.

Jules smiled up at him. "We survived and so will our little girl" she said.

"My little girl deserves more than just we survived. I mean look, she's perfect in there. And then she's going to come out into the world and there's going to be guys lining up to take her out and their going to tell her that she looks good and they like her and all that kind of stuff and the only thing they want is one thing" he was really freaking out.

Juliana couldn't help but laugh, "okay, but she's still in the womb. You won't have to worry about that for a very long time" she reminded.

"Juliana, you don't know how bad guys can be. As bad as you think I was, I was a million times worse and actually proud of it" he was totally serious.

Jules smirked, "I am sure you're probably an expert in that stuff" she couldn't help but tease.

"Oh I am. If any guy comes to our house to take our little girl out, any guy like me, I'm going to put her in a convent and I'm going to kill him" he said.

Juliana laughed and cupped his face to give him a kiss. "Babe you need to relax. We still have a long way to go before she starts dating. Besides, she has a brother that's going to be there for her every step of the way" Juliana tried to reassure him.

He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out. "All I am saying is that any guy who wants to date my daughter is going to be put through the ringer" he stated.

Jules couldn't help but laugh and kiss his cheek, "I love you lieutenant" she said.

Johnny smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him, "speaking of that, how would you like to be Mrs. Lieutenant Casey?" he asked.

Jules looked up at him shocked. "What?" she froze.

Johnny faced her and cupped her face, "I want to do this right. You and those babies, you are the most important things in my life. All of you mean more to me than life itself. I want you to be my wife" he explained.

She smiled and wiped her tears. "Of course, I do" she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Johnny smiled and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He put it on her finger and gave her another quick kiss before they made their way to Molly's.

They knew that everyone was going to be waiting for them. At Molly's everyone was anxious. They knew that Jules and Johnny were going to find out what they were having.

"What do you think babe?" Gabby asked Matt.

He took a chug of his beer and shrugged, "I don't know. I know that they are both really excited, no matter what they have" he replied.

"Oh, party pooper! I just want them to have a cute little girl so I can spoil her rotten" Sofia, Johnny's sister squealed.

Matt laughed at his daughter, "you do realize that it's not actually your baby, right?" he teased causing everyone to laugh even more.

When Johnny and Jules got there, they could barely get through the door without being attacked. Matt, Gabby, Kelly, Sofia, and Stephanie stood at the front of the pack. "So, what are we having?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, a boy or a girl?" Sofia added.

Matt laughed and put his arm around the girls, "calm yourselves ladies" he teased.

Jules looked up at Johnny with a smirk before turning to the group. "Calm down guys, the twins will have enough love and energy for all of you" Jules said.

It took them a minute to realize what she said. They all gasped and squealed when realization hit them.

"TWINS!" the girls squealed all at the same time.

"Yeah one of each. A boy and a girl" Johnny added.

A wave of cheers and congratulations went around the room. "Otis, drinks for everyone on me. It's payback now that Johnny's having a girl to torture him like he's been torturing me with my sister" Andy announced.

Johnny laughed and shook his hand as everyone stepped up to congratulate them. Johnny had his arm around his sister watching as Andy faced his. "I love you so much. I am so proud of you. You are a great person and you are going to be a great mother" he said as he pulled Jules into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered in his neck, smiling through tears, "I love you too Andy" she pulled away kissing his cheek.

He smiled and rubbed her back in comfort. "Don't worry about your little boy. His Uncle Andy is going to make sure he's going to be a great firefighter on Squad" he teased, looking at Johnny.

The Truck lieutenant smirked, "yeah I don't think so. He's going to take after his dad and join Truck" he said as he wrapped his arms around Juliana and pulled her into his chest, away from Andy.

Jules couldn't help but laugh. She cupped her tummy and smiled, "don't worry baby, you can be whatever you want to be and we'll still love you" she said to her stomach.

Otis handed everyone a drink and a water with lime for Jules. "I would like to propose a toast" Johnny got everyone's attention.

"To my beautiful fiancé and our babies, may they be born healthy and our family be together and happy forever together" he clinked glasses with Jules as everyone raised their glass to the toast.

Jules turned and gave him a kiss. "Thank you baby. I love you" she replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Things were finally starting to look up for Johnny. Jules was in pregnant bliss. She was enjoying being pregnant. Johnny wanted to do things right by her. He already asked for the Severide's permission so he had that covered. The only thing he had left to do was start getting them a nursery and a new place to go.

He walked into Andy's office with a plan in mind. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Johnny inclined his head down towards the chief's office. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Andy smiled and nodded. He got up and followed Johnny to the Chief's office. They wanted to set out a united front.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Chief, can we talk to you a minute? Johnny stuck his head in the doorway.

"Sure, come one in, have a seat" Chief Adam stated.

They walked in and each took a seat. Chief Adam looked at them curious. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Andy looked at Johnny and nodded. It was his show. Johnny smiled and let out a nervous breath. "Well, you're the first we have to ask. But as you know, Jules and I are engaged" he started.

Chief Adam smiled and shook his hand, "Congratulations, that's great" he said.

"Thanks Chief" they sat back down. Now it was time to get serious.

"So the real reason we are here is to ask a favor from you" Johnny started.

Chief Adam nodded and indicated for them to continue. "You know that Jules is pregnant. We want to get married before the babies come. I was hoping we could set it up with the department chaplain and we could do it here" Casey said.

Chief Adam looked at his lieutenant thoroughly. Johnny has made a lot of changes since he's been with Jules. He turned to his squad lieutenant for his take. "I am 100% in favor of this. He makes my sister happy and that's all that matters to me" he added his input.

Chief Adam took a minute and nodded. "I'll make a call" he said.

Johnny let out a breath of relief. He got up and shook the chief's hand, "thanks chief, I really appreciate it" he turned to go. Now he had to just tell Jules.

"Casey" Chief called him back, "I'm proud of you for stepping up and taking responsibility," Chief stuck his hand out.

Johnny smirked and shook his hand, "thanks Chief, I am pretty sure that Jules would kick my ass into gear" he replied causing all the men to chuckle.

They all walked out and into the common room. Everyone looked at the three of them curious. "What's going on guys?" Gabby asked. She got the call from her son to have the parent's meet at the firehouse. He said that they had a plan.

"As you all know, Jules and I got engaged and we need everyone's help" Johnny started…. once he let everyone in on the plan, they were super excited. They were all for it.

"We'll take care of everything here" they said.

Johnny smiled and nodded. He knew that they would help him out. He knew that they would all rally together.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Jules and Stephanie got off work, they met Gabby, Matt, Johnny and Kelly at the baby store. they all walked into the store and started looking at different clothes for the baby.

It was really sweet to see Jules get excited about the frilly little outfits for the baby. She went through racks and racks of baby clothes for the girl and the boy. It was fun, not that you could get the firefighters to admit it.

"Okay Jules do we need anything specific or are we just looking for things for the kids that we like?" Johnny asked. He had no experience with these things.

Julie smiled up at him, "No nothing specific. I just want to get an idea of what's out there for now for kids. We have the big stuff from old family stuff, but I want to get a feel for the new style. I want my kis to be fashionable" she replied.

Johnny smiled, "Okay but you do know that you don't have to be fashionable to get into the fire academy. Our kids are a shoe in. With me, Andy and their grandparents being a Severide and Casey. Legacies and pretty much legends in the fire community, they are pretty much set" he stated.

Juliana just shook her head. Ever since they found out she was having a boy, every male in her family was trying to plan ahead and plan her babies' future.

"Can we not get into this today? Our little baby is going to do whatever he wants to do and we will support him no matter what. Besides, there are more in the world besides t-shirts, button downs and jeans. I want our kids to be fashionable and keep up with the latest trends" she replied.

Stephanie saw her sister's explanation wasn't getting through, so she decided to step in and help. "Hey Johnny, I have an idea. Why don't you go into the boy's section with dad and Matt. Pick out some clothes and stuff that match for the baby boy. We'll worry about the girl stuff. We are going to spoil this little girl so she's in nothing but pink and as girly as possible" she teased.

"Yeah, we need some more girl power in this family" Sofia added.

"Girl power huh? And what about me?" he asked.

"Well lucky for you that Jules is pregnant with twins and one of them is a boy. It'll even out the score" Stephanie replied for her sister.

Jules laughed at them, "guys be nice. He's just getting used to having to be a dad to a little girl. It's a lot different growing up with all boys" she defended her husband.

Johnny smiled and pulled her into his chest for a hug, wrapping his arms around her to cage her in. "This is why I love you" he teased as he tilted her chin up to press his lips against hers.

Before they could deepen the kiss, Kelly pulled on Johnny's shirt to pull him back and away from his daughter.

"She's pregnant, she needs all the oxygen she can get right now" he teased, causing everyone to start laughing.

They were in the middle of shopping when it happened. "Well, if it isn't Juliana Severide" a bald man said as he came towards the group. He grabbed Jules and pulled her into a hug.

Johnny stood at alert. He didn't like how this guy was holding his girl.

"Tell me you're not preggo girl" he laughed at her.

Johnny tensed and pushed his way through the racks and towards their group. He needed to be there to kick the guy's ass if he touched his girl again.

Johnny immediately stepped between the two, busting up the hug and pushing Jules behind him.

"Johnny Casey" Johnny extended his hand, "and you are?" he asked.

"Dr. Scott Alder" the man spoke with a sense of arrogance that only a doctor would have.

Kelly recognized the name right away. He remembered his daughter telling him all about the good doctor when she was in medical school. He hated the guy. He knew what the guy did to his daughter and he knew how things ended between them. It wasn't exactly pretty. Jules ended things, tried to keep things civil, but the guy didn't get the hint.

Things got so bad with the harassment that Andy and Mike went up and staid with their sisters for a little while, giving the message for the good doctor to back off. It worked, because he didn't bother the girls after that.

Kelly was glad that his boys weren't here to see this. They would be going off the rails. He leaned over to Matt, "this is going to end badly" he whispered to him.

Matt nodded, "tell me about it" he agreed.

It was coming back to Johnny now. The light bulb clicked. This was the guy that Jules went out with when she was still in medical school. Andy told him about how Dr. Desperate was trying to get into his sister's pants. He knew that Andy and Mike had to go up to New York to stay with Jules and Stephanie so they could give the guy the message to back off their sisters.

"So, are you the guy who tamed this one? She was a wild one in Med School" she said not taking his eyes off Juliana.

"Scott please don't. I am trying to have a nice day with my family. Please don't do this right now. What we had is in the past and that's where it needs to stay" she tried to defuse the situation before it got started.

Johnny shook his head, "No Jules, it's fine" he said to her before turning to the doctor in question, "I'm the lucky guy who she's having the baby with. Nice meeting you, but we've gotta get a move on," Johnny said moving Juliana in the opposite direction. It was taking all he had not to pummel the guy.

"Lucky?" scoffed the doctor under his breath.

Gabby had been holding Matt and Kelly back with the girls. They were ready to pummel the guy. How dare he say that to Juliana. If it wasn't for the girls, they were going to launch at the guy.

Johnny couldn't let that go. No way. Not when he said that to his girl.

"Did you say something?" he asked, getting right into Scott's face.

Scott felt his hand turn into a fist, watched as his arm pulled back and was a little shocked when his fist first met Johnny's face sending the lieutenant to the floor. Johnny popped back up and jumped on the doctor sending both of them over, knocking into the clothes and bins of stuff.

Jules and the girls were screaming for them to stop. Kelly and Matt were yelling at him too. "Get him Johnny! C'mon, kick his ass" he encouraged, the two women looking at him with disgust.

"Johnny stop" Sofia yelled.

"You two stop it" Stephanie added.

"Johnny this is enough, stop it" Jules yelled.

The yelling went over the guy's heads. They were too worried about beating each other to a pulp. Johnny punched Scott in the face to get even. He added another because of the way the arrogant doctor looked.

They were all over each other, rolling on the floor, before they were getting arrested.

The police officers called to the scene recognized Jules right away. They knew that she was the sister of Det. Mike Severide of vice and that she was connected to Sgt. Voight of the Intelligence Unit. They all knew not to mess with anything related to Voight. They called the detective right away.

When Mike got the call, he couldn't help but laugh. He made his way over right away, knowing that he would have the same reaction if he were there.

The girls were standing outside the shop looking at the scene before them. It was complete chaos. Both Johnny and Scott had clothes stuck to them at different angles.

The whole scene was a scene out of a movie. It was unreal. They stood there watching as Mike was standing by his squad car talking to Johnny and getting the story from the other police officers on the scene.

Johnny was pissed. He was sitting in one squad car and the doctor in another. The cops weren't stupid. They knew that the guys needed to be separated if they didn't want WWIII.

Johnny was fuming at the guy. He knew he was in trouble when he got back to Jules. She was going to tear him a new one for sure. At least he had the guys on his side. They were cheering him on as the was pummeling that asshole to the ground.

"Get out Rocky" Mike said with a grin on his face as he opened the door to the squad car. "You're really lucky that I'm a cop and I love my sister" he whispered to Johnny as he took off the handcuffs.

Matt and Kelly made their way over, patting him on the back in comfort. "That was the best display of someone getting their ass kicked they deserved I've seen in a long time" Kelly grinned looking back at Gabby and Jules who were standing with their arms crossed.

"Dad, you better reign it in. Jules and Stephanie are gonna demonstrate some more ass whipping when you get home" Mike warned, also giving Johnny some more pats on the back.

"You're letting that asshole go?" Johnny asked Mike.

"Yeah, but I feel like he'll be getting a hailstorm of tickets coming his way. Going too slow, too fast…just enough to let him know he better stay the hell away from my sister" Mike stated, Kelly patting his son on the back.

Johnny glanced at the girls sighing, "I better go get my own ass whipping right now" he said heading over to his fiancé.

Before he could even say anything, they rounded on him. "As the father of my grandchild and my son, I would except better behavior from you, I am so disappointed" Gabby stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't even start with me on defending my honor, I can defend myself and you know it. Did you even think about what would have happened if Mike wasn't here? That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen in my life" Jules yelled at him.

"I know. I know" Johnny started. "I'm sorry princess, but that asshole had that look on his face…I couldn't stand by and ignore the insult! I'm sorry but that's who I am and if you are going to marry me, you are going to have to deal with it. I already told you before, you and those kids, you are my life and I am going to protect you. He had that coming. He deserved it and you know it" he said.

She didn't know if it was the hormones, but she couldn't help it. She started crying, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Johnny deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue to battle with hers as he pulled her into him, smiling when she moaned.

Mike shook his head and came over, hitting Johnny over the shoulder, "Look I get that you are in love and all, but that's still my sister" he warned.

Johnny pulled away laughing as he wrapped Jules into his chest. He was going to protect her and those kids no matter what. He was always going to be there for them.

"What can I say man, I guess I'm just infected with the fever" Johnny said.

Jules looked up at him concerned. "What are you talking about?" she reached up to check his temperature.

He smiled down at her, "the baby fever babe" he teased, smiling when he saw her smiling.

Mike laughed at them, "you are so corny" he groaned as they began to kiss again.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was week after the baby shopping incident when Johnny walked into Juliana's apartment. He practically lived there now so she wasn't surprised to see him. He's gotten a little over protective since she found out she was pregnant.

He walked in to find her in the kitchen making breakfast. He walked in, dropped his bag off in the front room in the closet and crept into the kitchen.

He walked right up to her and wrapped his arm around Jules. "Hi babe" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi princess, how was your shift? You feeling okay?" he asked.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "We are all good. Work was good. We had a couple trauma's come in, so I got to get my hands dirty, and you know how much I like that. How are you? Why are you so chipper?" she looked at him curious.

"Andy and I talked to the chief. He's going to put in call to the department chaplain for this week. Hopefully in two weeks, you will officially be my wife" he kissed her.

Juliana smiled and gave him a huge hug before walking over to the chief and hugging him, "thank you so much. I really appreciate all your help" she said before turning to her brother who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "all of your help" she said.

Andy walked in after him and wrapped his arm around his sister, "you know we are all your family here. We want you to be happy. Besides, Johnny knows that if he doesn't treat you like a queen, I am going to kick his ass" he added.

Jules smiled and leaned into her husband to be. She was really lucky to have such a great support system. She knew that people would be there for her and for their kids. She was happy that they were going to have a big family, it's what she always wanted.


	10. Chapter 10- The Wedding

**Hi All, thanks for reading and taking interest in my story. Thank you all for bearing with me.**

 **So there is going to be a little time jump in this chapter to move things along. The story is coming to an end, so thank you all for reading.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 10- The Wedding**

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't even start with me on defending my honor, I can defend myself and you know it. Did you even think about what would have happened if Mike wasn't here? That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen in my life" Jules yelled at him.

"I know. I know" Johnny started. "I'm sorry princess, but that asshole had that look on his face…I couldn't stand by and ignore the insult! I'm sorry but that's who I am and if you are going to marry me, you are going to have to deal with it. I already told you before, you and those kids, you are my life and I am going to protect you. He had that coming. He deserved it and you know it" he said.

She didn't know if it was the hormones, but she couldn't help it. She started crying, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Johnny deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue to battle with hers as he pulled her into him, smiling when she moaned.

Mike shook his head and came over, hitting Johnny over the shoulder, "Look I get that you are in love and all, but that's still my sister" he warned.

Johnny pulled away laughing as he wrapped Jules into his chest. He was going to protect her and those kids no matter what. He was always going to be there for them.

"What can I say man, I guess I'm just infected with the fever" Johnny said.

Jules looked up at him concerned. "What are you talking about?" she reached up to check his temperature.

He smiled down at her, "the baby fever babe" he teased, smiling when he saw her smiling.

Mike laughed at them, "you are so corny" he groaned as they began to kiss again.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was week after the baby shopping incident when Johnny walked into Juliana's apartment. He practically lived there now so she wasn't surprised to see him. He's gotten a little over protective since she found out she was pregnant.

He walked in to find her in the kitchen making breakfast. He walked in, dropped his bag off in the front room in the closet and crept into the kitchen.

He walked right up to her and wrapped his arm around Jules. "Hi babe" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi princess, how was your shift? You feeling okay?" he asked.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "We are all good. Work was good. We had a couple trauma's come in, so I got to get my hands dirty, and you know how much I like that. How are you? Why are you so chipper?" she looked at him curious.

"Andy and I talked to the chief. He's going to put in call to the department chaplain for this week. Hopefully in two weeks, you will officially be my wife" he kissed her.

Juliana smiled and gave him a huge hug before walking over to the chief and hugging him, "thank you so much. I really appreciate all your help" she said before turning to her brother who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "all of your help" she said.

Andy walked in after him and wrapped his arm around his sister, "you know we are all your family here. We want you to be happy. Besides, Johnny knows that if he doesn't treat you like a queen, I am going to kick his ass" he added.

Jules smiled and leaned into her husband to be. She was really lucky to have such a great support system. She knew that people would be there for her and for their kids. She was happy that they were going to have a big family, it's what she always wanted.

 **2 weeks later…**

Ever since Johnny and Andy spoke to the Chief about the wedding, the girls were helping Juliana get everything ready. They didn't want her to stress herself out because of the baby.

Stephanie and Sofia got the flowers, decorations, venue for the reception and fittings all set and ready to go.

They were currently getting ready to go to their cake tasting. To be honest, this was the part of the planning that Johnny was most looking forward to.

They both had a late night shift the night before and getting out of bed was a bit of challenge. Jules woke up first. She groaned as she looked at the clock and realized it was time for them to get up. They were meeting everyone at Laura's bakery to figure out the cake for the wedding.

She smiled at the look of her poor exhausted fiancé. He has been taking double and extra shifts to move them into a house, the babies, and the wedding. She was worried he was working himself thin.

She pulled up on her elbows and gave him a feather light kiss, causing him to groan and wrap her closer to him. She smiled and caressed his cheek and jaw as he started to wake up, "we're going to have to get up" she said.

He groaned and nuzzled into her, "do we have to?" he groaned, "I would rather stay in bed wrapped in you all day" he teased.

She smiled, "as nice as that would be, our entire family is waiting for us at your aunts bakery. They are expecting us" she said brushing her lips over his.

He groaned and stretched, "fine" he said dramatically as he pushed the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Jules just laughed at his over dramatization. "Come on, it won't be that bad. Now come on get up, we can't be late" she warned no sooner than the phone rang.

Johnny was closer to the nightstand, so he answered the phone. "Hello" he answered.

" _Casey this is your wake-up call. Get off my sister and get your ass ready to meet us at the bakery" Andy was calling from his car._

Johnny couldn't help but laugh, "Hey babe, it's your brother" Johnny said to Jules before turning back to the phone, "you are such a pain in the ass you know that" he said to Andy, only causing the squad lieutenant to laugh.

" _You know you like it. I'll see you at the bakery" Andy replied before hanging up._

Johnny laughed and hung up the phone. He got up and walked into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Jules from behind, "that was your brother calling to make sure you were awake" he teased.

Jules laughed, "you mean to make sure you are awake" she replied.

Johnny bit at her neck, "be nice" he said before moving to get dressed.

Jules moved away to start getting ready. She changed into a sweater dress and some leggings with her black boots. She didn't feel like doing her hair, so she left it down.

Johnny was dressed in a black button up and some jeans. He walked into the bedroom to see Jules standing at the dresser putting on her jewelry and some make-up.

"You ready princess?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yes I am ready. Let's go before they barge through this house looking for us" she said.

He grabbed their coats, her bag and led her out to the car. It didn't' take long to get to the bakery. Laura and Antonio wanted to contribute something to their nephew's wedding. They were really happy for them.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"The cakes look lovely Laura, thank you so much for this" Gabby told her sister-in-law. Laura had the whole counter and table spread out with different cakes and desserts.

"I just hope they like them. It's my first big event like this for family. I hope they like it" she replied.

Gabby smiled, "I am sure they will. Jules is so excited and Johnny is clueless about these things, so I am sure they will love it" she replied.

"I am sure they are going to be amazing" Antonio reassured his wife, coming up and wrapping his arms around her from behind, laying a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope so" Laura stated.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The kids arrived at the bakery together. They all walked in together to see their parents already there. The place was beautiful. There were flower arrangements on the center of the table, cake pieces on each place setting, refreshments…the whole place was gorgeous.

"Laura, this place looks beautiful. Thank you so much for doing this" Jules walked up and greeted her with a hug.

Laura laughed, "you are welcome honey, I am glad you like it. I hope you like the cakes" she said.

"I am sure we will" Juliana stated.

They all sat down to go over the details. Jules pulled out a sketch of the cake. She had an idea of what she wanted. It was simple, but it would be beautiful.

"Okay, so I was thinking of doing a 3-4 tier wedding cake with iced roses circling the cake. It's simple but elegant" Jules said handing Laura the sketch.

"Sure, that sounds good. Do you want the cake to be all white?" Gabby asked.

Jules nodded, "yeah I think so, then we can have the flowers be different colors. That way we have some color" she said.

Laura nodded, "I think that would look beautiful. I can stick to the wedding colors if you want" she suggested.

Jules smiled, "I think that would be great" she replied.

Laura smiled and started dishing out the first pieces of cake. "So this first one, this is vanilla caramel with French vanilla buttercream" she said.

They each took a bite of the pieces of cake. "It's lovely" Gabby said.

"Yeah this one is really good" Johnny said.

"Well hang in there, we have a lot more to go" Laura smiled at them.

They were each handed a different piece of cake. Antonio was given a chocolate fudge cake, Kelly a rose cake with raspberry buttercream, Matt a pineapple cake with coconut rum buttercream, Gabby a traditional strawberry, Andy an orange one, Mike a lemon one and Nick a traditional white cake. They wanted to try a variety for everyone.

The next one was a favorite among the majority of the group, "peach cake with passion fruit buttercream" Laura announced to everyone as they took a bite.

"This one is amazing" Jules stated.

"I like the spiced apple with the golden caramel buttercream" Johnny stated.

"Yeah that's good, but I got to agree with my sister, "the peach one is to die for" Stephanie said.

"All the fruit flavored ones were really nice but it's your decision princess" Kelly informed his daughter.

"Since it's going to be 4 tiered, why don't we do each tier a different flavor" she stated.

"Okay, why don't you pick out your favorite flavors and I'll make each tier a different flavor. That way everyone has their favorite and you can have some options" Laura said.

"Are you sure that's not too much?" Jules asked.

Antonio laughed, "Are you kidding? She's more excited about this than you two are about this whole thing" he said.

Laura smiled and hit her husband over the shoulder as the couple smiled and nodded, "thanks Laura. I think we are going to go with the apple spice for the bottom tier, the peach for the middle, traditional white and then the top being the pineapple" Jules said.

Laura smiled, "I think that is going to be beautiful, a tier for everyone" she stated.

Stephanie pulled out her notebook, "okay so we have the cake testing done" she put a check next to that on her list.

"What is that?" Nick asked.

"That is her wedding book. Don't even ask. I swear since she found out we were getting married, she's like a wedding nazi" Jules stated.

"Hello, I am just trying to help you so you don't stress" Stephanie defended herself.

"Well I appreciate it Steph, it helps us out a lot" Johnny said.

"Thank you BIL" she replied.

"What the hell? Who is BIL?" Andy asked his sister.

"That's what I call Johnny. Brother-In-Law" she explained.

Mike and Andy couldn't help but laugh at their sister, "you are so corny it's not even funny" they teased.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Things were really starting to come along for the wedding. Stephanie helped her sister pick out her dress and the bridesmaid dresses.

They were going to go with an elegant theme, since the weather was changing and it was getting cooler, Jules chose red and white as her colors. It was beautiful.

As they were getting closer to the wedding, Jules was starting to feel very pregnant. The hormones were starting to show face at the Casey-Severide household.

Jules and Johnny were sitting at the common table going over a couple house listings. She came over for lunch.

They pretty much had everything else set up. The only thing they had left was looking for a bigger house. They couldn't afford a mansion, but they wanted something they both liked.

"Hey, I have to go, we are getting slammed at the hospital and they need my help" she leaned over, kissed him before leaving. When Jules was out of sight, Josh came over.

"Hey Lieutenant, can I talk to you?" Josh asked.

Johnny looked up from the listings and nodded, "yeah sure, what's up?" he replied.

"Well, I know you are looking for a house and haven't been really lucky in finding anything and I just wanted to offer some help. My sister is a real estate agent and she would love to help" he said.

"Thanks Josh, but I couldn't do that to you or your sister" Johnny refused.

"It would be a gift for the wedding" Josh stated handing him sister's card.

Johnny took the card and nodded, "thank you" he replied shaking the young man's hand.

"You're welcome" Josh replied.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The only thing left to do before the wedding was talk to the chaplain. They were nervous. Both were raised Catholic, but neither was a regular church goer. In fact, the last time the Jules was in a church was when her mom died. They also didn't know how much the chaplain knew about their situation.

"Hello, I am so sorry to keep you waiting" the chaplain said walking in.

"That's okay, we appreciate you meeting with us on such short notice" Jules said.

"No problem at all. Chief Adam is a great friend. He spoke of highly of you. I just like to get to know a couple before I marry them. I'd like to get to know as individuals and if there are any personal touches you would like me to add to the ceremony" the chaplain explained how the meeting was going to work.

Jules smiled and squeezed Johnny's hand. She knew he was nervous. Johnny nodded, "sounds good chaplain" he said.

Chaplain Orlonsky nodded and sat in front of them. "So, why don't we start by you telling me about yourselves? Chief Adam said you've been in the department a long-time lieutenant" he started the conversation.

"Yeah, fifteen years. It's all I ever wanted to do, ever since I was a kid" Johnny replied.

Chaplain Orlonsky nodded, that was a start. "And how long have you been together?" he asked.

"All together, almost a year" Juliana relied on edge.

Johnny decided to get serious. "Look Chaplain, I don't know if you know, but we are expecting twins, does that mean anything to you? We love each other. We deserve to get married just as much as the next person. And well, I don't mean any disrespect but you know exactly who we are. Our dads are famous in the firefighting community. The Severide family is a legacy. We deserve a chance just as much as everyone else" Johnny blurted out.

Jules snapped at Johnny shocked. The chaplain looked between the couple and smirked. "Johnny" Jules scolded as she turned to the chaplain.

"I'm sorry chaplain" she apologized.

He shook his head and put his hand up to stop her, "it's alright. You are right lieutenant. I do know who you are and who your fiancé is. I know more about your fiancé than you do. I assume you were both raised catholic?" he asked.

They both nodded, "well, I assume you're aware of the church's official view on conceiving a child before the Sacrament of Marriage" he began, noticing their distressed faces, "but, times have changed…and although it would be my personal preference for a couple to wait...that's a rather unrealistic view these days. So to answer your question, lieutenant, I've married many, many couples who did things out of order. If you two want to get married, I'll gladly perform the ceremony" he stated.

Johnny stood up and shook his hand while Jules gave him a hug. They finally had the last piece of their puzzle.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jules was making breakfast when Johnny walked in after shift. "Hey baby" he called out.

Jules smiled, turned the stove on low and turned to kiss him. "Hi, how was your shift?" she asked.

He picked over shoulder and shrugged. "It was alright, how are you? How are my babies?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

She smiled, "I was sick all morning and they are starting to move around" she informed.

Johnny leant her against the counter, lifted her t-shirt and kissed her stomach, "hi kiddos, it's dad. Your mom has been telling me you've been giving her some trouble. I know you are excited and anxious to meet everyone, but you got to calm down in there and give your mom a break okay. Trust me, it's probably nicer in there anyway, so no rushing" he said as he kissed her little bump.

The babies moved after he warned them not too. Jules laughed, "they listen to you as much as they listen to me" she teased.

Johnny started laughed and stood up to kiss her. "You are very funny" he mumbled against her lips as he deepened the kiss, biting her bottom lip.

Jules smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and let their tongues tangle with each other, moaning at the pleasure.

Johnny groaned and slid his hands down to pull her up so she could rest on the counter. Johnny moved his lips down her jaw line and nuzzled her neck.

Jules smiled and pulled away, "Hey I have to go get some stuff done today" she sat back and smiled at his pout.

"Fine, what are you planning today?" he asked.

"I am going shopping with the girls" she replied.

He nodded, "okay, what kind of shopping?" he asked.

She smiled, "I don't know. I wasn't told any details" she said.

He smirked "oh yeah, am I going to reap the benefits of this shopping trip?" he asked.

She smiled, "I don't know but I would assume so" she teased.

He groaned and let his head fall into her shoulder. "You are such a tease. I swear to God, you are the biggest tease I know" he replied.

She smiled and laughed, "true, but I am your tease" she reassured.

He laughed, "smart ass" he shook his head at her as she started laying out their breakfast.

Around lunch, the girls were at her door. They had a plan and a mission and they weren't taking no for an answer.

They pretty much ambushed her and took her to the mall, stopping in front of one store in particular. Jules stood outside and shook her head, "No, guy's I am not doing this" she protested.

"Jules, you are not going on your honeymoon in those nasty t-shirts you wear. You need something spicy, something sexy" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie don't be ridiculous, I am going to be pregnant" she replied.

"You will have already given birth by the time you go on your honeymoon" she stated matter of factly.

"God, I can't believe you talked me into this" she sighed as she was pushed into the store.

The lady was super excited to help them. Stephanie pretty much took control of the situation. She put Jules into a fitting room and started picking out lingerie for her to try out.

It was the most fun she's had in a while, not that she would admit it. She didn't know if it was the hormones or what, but being pregnant was changing her and she was definitely feeling more insecure.

When she got home, Johnny and Nick were sitting on the couch, chips and salsa on the table, beers in hand, watching a football game on TV.

"Hey babe, how was shopping? Did you get anything I would like?" he asked, looking over the couch.

She walked over and leaned down to kiss him, "that's for me to know and you to find out" she teased wiggling the bags in front of him, watching his eyes blaze when he recognized the Victoria Secret bag.

"Oh yeah, what'd you get from there?" he asked, trying to peer into the bag.

She pulled the bag away, "no, no, you have to wait for the wedding. Besides, it would be highly inappropriate to show in front of your brother" she replied.

Nick laughed and took a chug of beer, "the amount of time I've walked in on you two when we were kids, I think I've seen all there is to see" he teased, laughing harder when Johnny hit him with a pillow.

"Okay, enough, you're going to spill all over my couch" Jules took the pillow from her fiancé. "Now, behave while I put these away and I'll make some dinner" she said.

When she was gone, Nick watched his brother watching Jules. He knew that his brother loved her. It was about time he got his act together. Johnny turned to his brother and found him looking at him with a weird face.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I am just glad that you got your act together and finally told Jules you loved her. You guys are lucky man. You are going to real happy together. You are going to be great parents too, I can tell" Nick said.

Johnny smiled, "thanks but I am terrified man. I mean I am going to be a dad" Johnny smiled.

Nick squeezed his brother's shoulder, "you are going to be great, you both are" he reassured.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was the morning of the wedding and Johnny was supposed to be Andy and Mike's but he snuck into the apartment and into Jules room.

She was in her bathroom doing her morning ritual when he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled, "you are risking your life being here with our sisters right down the hall you know that" she teased.

He smiled and laughed as he nuzzled her jaw, "you are worth the risk" he replied.

Jules smiled and turned to nuzzle his neck and lay butterfly kisses up his neck to his pulse point. Johnny closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation.

He dug his fingers through her hair and kept her close. She sucked at his pulse point until Johnny finally had enough. He reached down to lift her onto the counter.

Jules wrapped her arms around his neck and meshed their lips together. Johnny groaned and thrust his tongue in her mouth, battling his against hers.

Jules snaked her hands down and tugged on his shirt to release it from his pants and up his back, using her nails all the way. Johnny groaned and reclaimed her lips.

Johnny pulled away and began to trail kisses down her jawline and to the curve of her neck. He settled there, nipping, licking and sucking at the skin of her neck.

His hands slid off her shorts, lifting her hips to pull it down her legs. "I promise that if you are quiet, I'll finish what I started" he teased.

She hit him over the shoulder, "don't tease, it's not nice" she replied.

He smiled as she reached down to unbuckle his pants and slide them down his legs. Johnny shifted her so she was at the edge of the counter as he thrust into her, causing her to moan and throw her head back against the cabinets.

He was already turned on. In fact, he was so hard it hurt. He thrust into her groaning as he gripped her hips to set the rhythm.

Juliana let her forehead drop into his neck and nuzzled there, "Move Johnny" she moaned. She needed it.

Johnny didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out of her almost all the way before slowly pushing back into her. The pace didn't stay slow for very long. They both didn't realize how bad they needed each other.

Juliana couldn't take the slowness anymore, she positioned her hips so she could grind against his. "Someone's eager" he teased.

She glared at him through lidded eyes, "shut up" she moaned as he thrust into her. They moved together in one fluid motion.

Jules moaned and groaned in his ear. She couldn't help it. The hormones only intensified everything. "Johnny please" she urged him on.

He felt her inner walls start to grip him, squeezing him tight. "Damn baby, you're tight" he reached down and trailed his fingers through her slit to her clit, pressing the nub. Johnny knew what was coming and was prepared when she started to scream. He pasted his mouth against hers, muffling her scream as she flew over the edge, taking him with her.

Johnny dropped his head into her neck and he panted, trying to catch his breath. She smiled and raked her fingers through his hair.

"That was a wonderful pre-wedding gift lieutenant" she teased as she cupped his face and kissed him sloppily.

"You're telling me, damn, I am never going to get tired of doing that with you" he said.

She smiled and gave him another kiss before pulling away, "you better get out of here before my sister kills you" she teased as he helped her off the counter.

He cleaned himself up, put his clothes back on and quietly crept downstairs and to the door. Jules stood at the doorway, to see him out.

"I love you princess, I'll see you at the end of the aisle" he said against her lips.

Juliana smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him one last time, "I'll see you there lieutenant" she said resting her forehead against his.

He smiled, kissing her one more time before leaving. Jules stayed against the doorway until he was out of sight.

She turned into her apartment and quietly shut the door, turning to find her sister sitting on the couch already awake and staring at her with a smirk.

"Have a good wake up call?" she teased.

Jules couldn't help but laugh and joined her sister on the couch. "Yes I did, thank you" she replied nonchalantly.

Stephanie laughed and wrapped her arm around her sister, "you know I don't know we don't talk about it much, but I just wanted to tell you that mom would be really proud of you Jules" she said.

Juliana looked at her sister surprised, "I hope so. I hope mom is looking down at us and she's happy with what she sees with all of us. I know that's why Andy and Mike are so protective over us. I hope she's happy with seeing us all today" she replied.

Stephanie smiled and nodded, "I know she is. She would be really happy that you are marrying the love of your life and that she is getting some grandbabies. I know she is going to be watching over us today. She's going to be with us today for sure" Stephanie reassured her sister.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jules and the girls were upstairs in Johnny's office getting ready. Stephanie carefully zipped up the beautiful white lacey gown for her sister.

"You are all set Jules, how are you feeling?" she asked her sister.

Jules let out a nervous breath, "nervous" she replied.

"Well you look beautiful" Sofia stated.

Jules smiled, "thanks guys, I can't believe today is the day I am going to get married" she said.

"Okay well I know things are a little backward but we wanted to keep some tradition, so we got you something" Stephanie started smiling at Sofia. They planned this before hand.

"What did you guys do?" Jules asked.

"This is from me and mom, something old" Stephanie said handing her sister a velvet jewelry case.

Juliana opened the case to see a string of pearls. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she looked up at her sister, "mom wore these on her wedding day. She gave them to dad when she got sick to give to you when you got married. Dad gave them to me yesterday. Mom wanted to be with you today and now she is" Stephanie explained as she helped her sister put the pearls on, wiping her tears.

"Something borrowed" Sofia handed her another velvet case.

Jules opened it to see a bracelet with rhinestones all around it, a heart in the middle. "My mom gave that to me on my 16th birthday. It's been passed down from generation to generation to all the Dawson women" Sofia explained.

Jules wiped her tears and wrapped them each in a hug, "thank you so much" she thanked them from the bottom of her heart.

The something blue she already had on. That was a gift for Johnny.

Kelly was nervous as he knocked on the office door. He was nervous for his daughter. He wanted her to be happy.

Stephanie opened the door and smiled at her dad, fixing his tie. "Looking sharp dad" she teased as he came into the office.

His breath caught when he saw his daughter, "you look beautiful princess" he leaned over and kissed her head.

"Thanks dad, how's it looking out there?" she asked.

"Everyone is really excited and happy for you. Are you ready for this princess?" he asked.

She let out a deep breath, "I am ready, let's do this" she said taking her dad's hand as he led her out.

They stood at the back of the firehouse, waiting for their cue. Stephanie turned and kissed her sister's cheek, pulling her veil over her head, "we are all here for you. Dad, Andy, Mike, me, and mom. We love you and we want you to be happy. Be happy okay" she whispered in her sister's ear before kissing her cheek before taking her turn and walking down the aisle.

She stopped before Johnny and kissed his cheek, "you better treat her right" she said before taking her place on the altar.

Everyone stood as Kelly and Jules came into view. "Ready?" he asked. She smiled up at her dad, "I'm ready dad, don't worry so much" she kissed his cheek as he started down the aisle.

He walked her right up to Johnny and stopped, not ready to let her go. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Chaplain Orlonsky asked.

Kelly smiled, "I do" he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before clapping Johnny on the shoulder and taking his seat in the front row.

Johnny laced his fingers through hers and held her hand as the ceremony began. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman together in the bonds of holy matrimony" Chaplain Orlonsky started.

Johnny was so nervous as he could barely hear what the chaplain was saying. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting married.

"I Johnathon Alexander, take you Juliana Elizabeth, to be the love of my life forever" he kissed her knuckles.

They exchanged vows and promised to be there for each other forever. The whole ceremony was beautiful.

"Lieutenant, you may kiss the bride" Chaplain said with a smile.

Everyone jumped up and cheered. Johnny cupped her face and met their lips, biting her lower lip, thrusting his tongue in her mouth with a smile as she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Andy clapped Johnny on the back, breaking them apart. "Okay, she has two babies growing inside her, she needs air" he teased.

Everyone laughed as the couple made their way down the aisle, everyone throwing rice and blowing bubbles.

They all met in the common room, which was decorated with roses, balloons, and wedding decorations everywhere. It was beautiful. The guys from the firehouse did a great job.

"So, Jules, you are stuck with Casey for good. How do you feel?" Andy asked his sister.

Jules smiled up at him, "lucky" she replied.

The whole reception was going beautifully. Everyone was having a great time. The guys from the firehouse, the hospital, their friends, family, everyone was there to support them.

Connor walked over and smiled at Jules, kissing her cheek, giving her a hug, "Congratulations" he said.

She smiled, "thank you. Thank you for everything Connor. I don't know if I would have made it through all this without you. You have been a great friend to me. You were there for me when I needed someone to lean on and I can't thank you enough for that" she said.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "you don't have to thank me Jules. We were there for each other. You helped me more than you will ever know. I am always going to be there for you. I am always going to be your friend. You aren't getting rid of me that easy" he teased as he pulled away, kissing her cheek.

Johnny came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Dr. Rhodes, thanks for coming" Johnny tried to be cordial for his wife's sake.

Connor smiled, "I would not have missed it for the world," he started before saying, "she's been through hell and back to be with you. She deserves the world at her feet. Don't screw it up" he said before leaving to see someone else.

Jules smiled turning to Johnny, "thank you for being nice" she said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "I only tolerate him for you, you know that right" he teased.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him, "I know" she replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was towards the end of the reception when she noticed her dad standing at the entrance to the garage, looking around the party, like he was staring into space.

She picked up her dress and walked over, hugging him from the side. "Dad" she greeted. He smiled down at her and wrapped her into him in a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, you okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "of course. Dad are you okay? You seemed a little out of it" she said.

He smiled and waved her off, "I am alright honey. I am glad that you are happy. I want what's best for you and I know that Johnny is that for you. I just want you to be happy and get everything you deserve" he replied.

Jules smiled, "dad who are you trying to fool? I know you" she knew there was something more going on.

"I am just thinking about how happy your mom would be if she were here today to see you and your siblings. She would be very happy to know that you are in love and having your babies. I know she is smiling down at us today. She would want you to be happy Jules. She is always going to be with you and watching over you" he said.

She smiled, "you know that she would want you to be happy too dad. I know that she would be proud of how we grew up and the people we are today. I also know that we are who we are because of the way that you raised us. I wouldn't have all the success I do without your love and support. I would have loved to have my mom growing up, but I am pretty damn lucky to have you, Andy, Mike and Steph in my corner. You are the best family a girl could ask for" she said.

Kelly wiped her tears and wrapped her in his chest for a hug, "I love you too princess" he kissed the top of her head, happy that she was getting everything she deserved out of life.


	11. Chapter 11- Christmas Special

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reading, favoriting, following and going along with me. This story is going to come to an end.**

 **Thank you for following this journey with me and following along with Johnny and Juliana. I appreciate it!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 11- Christmas Special**

It was towards the end of the reception when she noticed her dad standing at the entrance to the garage, looking around the party, like he was staring into space.

She picked up her dress and walked over, hugging him from the side. "Dad" she greeted. He smiled down at her and wrapped her into him in a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, you okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "of course. Dad are you okay? You seemed a little out of it" she said.

He smiled and waved her off, "I am alright honey. I am glad that you are happy. I want what's best for you and I know that Johnny is that for you. I just want you to be happy and get everything you deserve" he replied.

Jules smiled, "dad who are you trying to fool? I know you" she knew there was something more going on.

"I am just thinking about how happy your mom would be if she were here today to see you and your siblings. She would be very happy to know that you are in love and having your babies. I know she is smiling down at us today. She would want you to be happy Jules. She is always going to be with you and watching over you" he said.

She smiled, "you know that she would want you to be happy too dad. I know that she would be proud of how we grew up and the people we are today. I also know that we are who we are because of the way that you raised us. I wouldn't have all the success I do without your love and support. I would have loved to have my mom growing up, but I am pretty damn lucky to have you, Andy, Mike and Steph in my corner. You are the best family a girl could ask for" she said.

Kelly wiped her tears and wrapped her in his chest for a hug, "I love you too princess" he kissed the top of her head, happy that she was getting everything she deserved out of life.

Their first couple months after the wedding were great. Johnny was making progress with his special project, with the guys help. After the wedding, they moved into Jules apartment, since hers was a little bigger than his.

It took a couple months for Johnny to look over the finances and figure everything out in order to find them a house. It was small, 4 bedrooms, but it was in a great location for them. It was 5 min from the hospital, 10 min from the firehouse and within 20-30 min of their family members.

Johnny being Johnny, was overprotective when it came time for moving into the new house. He wouldn't let Juliana do anything. They guys from the hospital and their friends from the hospital and police department where there, helping move in.

Gabby, Stephanie and Sofia organized everything inside. As the guys were bringing in the boxes, the girls were taking things out and putting them away. They didn't want Jules lifting anything.

They were lucky to get the house and everything moved in before the weather got really bad. They wanted to be moved in before Jules had her baby.

Everyone was really excited for her to have the baby. Johnny planned everything for the nursery with Andy, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and his dad. He wanted the nursery to be a surprise for her.

It was a known fact that Jules loved the Disney Princesses, especially Cinderella. She even had collectibles in her apartment.

Johnny decided to make one nursery for the kids. He wanted it to be comfortable for the girl and the boy. He painted the room a royal blue. On the girl's side, he trimmed the walls with white royal designs. In the corner, he painted a stencil of a castle, just like the one at Disney. For the center of the wall, he ordered a stencil of Cinderella with her fairy godmother, the mice and carriage. He wanted to make it special. Stephanie ordered a Cinderella bed-set and helped Johnny set everything in the room.

On the boy's side, he painted clouds on the edges of the top. He wrapped the wall with a life size firetruck with 81 on the side of it. He even made a firefighter standing on the side of the truck so his face was coming out the window. On the top, it said, "Lieutenant Casey's Truck." He was really excited about that. He wanted to do a whole fire scene, but he realized he wasn't that talented. Like for his little girl, Stephanie ordered her nephew a firetruck bed-set.

The whole nursery was beautiful and perfect for both his kids. He was beyond excited to show Jules. She was staying with her sister when the boys were painting the nursery. He didn't want her to see it before it was all done.

She walked into their house to see her husband standing in the living room, waiting for her to arrive. She smiled, put her bags down and took off her coat, "Hi, to what do I owe this surprise?" she asked.

He smiled and cupped her face, leaning down for a kiss, "I have a surprise for you but I am going to need you to cooperate and follow directions" he said.

She looked at him curious, "what are you up to?" she asked.

"Just humor me" he begged.

She nodded, "okay fine, what do I need to do?" she replied.

"Close your eyes" he said as he covered her eyes with his hands and led her slowly up the stairs. He led her to the nursery and into the doorway. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am ready. What's this surprise?" she was anxious. Johnny wasn't exactly known for being spontaneous.

Once he got her into position, he took his hands away, "Okay, open your eyes" he said, watching as she opened her eyes and took in the room.

She looked at all the paintings, the furniture, the bed-sets, tracing over the firetruck and Cinderella, running her fingers over the furniture. The whole room was everything she could have ever imagined it to be.

"Johnny" she breathed.

"Do you like it? I know you didn't know what kind of decorations you wanted but I went with my gut. I know you like Cinderella and my boy is going to be just like me" he said.

She turned and reached up, as much as she could and kissed him, "It's beautiful Johnny. I love it. Thank you so much" she gave him a kiss.

He kept his arm around her, "I'm glad you like it. I had the guys help me paint and get everything together. Stephanie picked up the bedding and decorations. She said you would like them. I know you are obsessed with Cinderella so I figured it was a safe bet for a little girl" he said.

She smiled, "I am not obsessed but thank you. I love you. This room is perfect. It has the perfect mixture of things of both girl and boy things. I am so excited" she squealed.

She was so excited, she spent all day with her sister putting away the baby clothes and all the stuff they were given for the baby. It was a nice feeling to see the room all decorated and the closets filled. It gave her something to look forward too.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was nearing Christmas and Jules was beyond ready to have the baby. She was feeling more and more pregnant. She could barely sleep, barely get comfortable at all. She was up and moving around all the time. She was going crazy around the house and the firehouse. They were so clean and organized, you could eat off the floor.

Jules was so bored, she was sitting and watching TV at random hours in the night, cooking all the time, making desserts and rearranging their Christmas decorations.

Johnny would literally wake up to a counter full of food and desserts. It was like a restaurant/bakery in the Casey household. Johnny couldn't wait for the babies to come, at least then there would be no time to cook and he wouldn't have to work-out 3x a day so he wouldn't look like a balloon.

Johnny walked into the common room and dropped 3 trays of cookies and cakes on the table before handing Morgan a bag full of containers. "Here you guys go. Have at it" he called out.

The men all jumped up and over to the table to get whatever Lt. Casey just brought over. They all knew how good Jules cooking and baking is. They couldn't wait to get their hands on them.

"HMMM" Ricky moaned as he bit into a chocolate peanut butter swirl. "Oh God, these are heavenly" he added.

At that, Adam grabbed one of each kind to try them out. Andy came in and couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. He walked over and clapped Johnny on the back. "She can't sleep?" he asked.

Johnny nodded, "yeah. She already knows all the infomercials by heart, our house is so clean we can eat off the floor, so all that's left to do is bake. She has been going through all our old recipe books, my mom's old recipes, her mom's old recipe books…she won't stop cooking. I keep waking up to a counter full of food" he explained.

"Don't you want any?" Emily asked Johnny.

He laughed and shook his head, "not even a little bit. Jules has been trying combinations of cookie and brownie recipes. I've been testing and eating the rejects for days. If I eat one more cookie, you are going to have to roll me out of here" he refused the sweets.

"Well this combo is a hit" Lucas said with a mouth full of sweets.

"When have you ever known Mrs. Casey to miss anything?" Karen teased.

"God, I can't wait for those babies to come out. Jules won't have time to bake so much, clean so much and turn back to normal" he groaned.

Andy and Ricky laughed, "knowing my sister, having those babies won't change a thing. You better be ready Casey. You better be ready to be there for her" Andy warned.

"Exactly, be careful what you wish for lieutenant" Ricky warned.

Everyone knew that Jules was a good cook. It only got better now that she was pregnant. If she wasn't baking, she was cooking or cleaning. The guys from the firehouse, police department and hospital were always over for dinner. They were more than grateful for the leftovers she would send with her family members.

There was always a revolving door at the Casey house when it came time to eat. Johnny walked over and plopped down at the common room table. "You're really not eating at all?" Andy asked.

Johnny laughed and shook his head, "no way, I haven't eaten so much as I have done this past week in my whole life. God, what I wouldn't give for pizza and a beer" he groaned.

"Oh there will be plenty of that when the babies are born. Your life is going to change forever" Ricky advised.

Johnny smiled, "yeah, I can't wait" he replied.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

With the holiday's fast approaching, everyone gathered around Jules and Johnny. With her being almost ready to have the baby, no one wanted her going overboard. She loved going crazy over the holidays and they wanted to be there for her as much as they could.

The guys helped her carry boxes of decorations and Christmas stuff down from the attic and the girls helped her put everything together. Johnny and the guys strung the lights outside, so they were out of the way. By the time, they were done, their house looked like a winter wonderland. It was beautiful.

Johnny was at work and Jules had just finished baking a tray of Christmas cookies. She made plenty. Enough for the firehouse, police department and the hospital. She packed up the extras and made her way across the street.

When they moved into the house, they met a cute elderly couple across the street. Mr. and Mrs. Donatella had lived there for years. Mr. Donatella a retired firefighter and Mrs. Donatella being a retired nurse. They were more than thrilled when Jules and Johnny moved in. Got even more excited when they found out that Johnny was a firefighter and Jules was pregnant and due soon.

It brought some life to the neighborhood. Johnny and Jules always took care of them. Bringing them food, cleaning their driveway, picking up groceries for them and always checking up on them.

It was no surprise when Mrs. Donatella opened the door and found Juliana on the other side with a container of goodies for them.

"Hello dear, please come in" she waved her in.

"Hi Maria, how are you doing? Are you keeping warm? It's getting rough out there" Jules said as she walked in their house.

"I am doing fine thank you. We are doing okay. We don't go out much, you know. Thanks to your husband, I didn't get a chance to thank him for taking Joseph to his therapy and showing him around the firehouse. He really appreciated it. Wouldn't stop talking about it when he came home. He was a new man" she explained.

Jules smiled, "good, I am glad he had a good time. The guys from the firehouse really enjoyed sitting with him and hearing his stories. I am glad it helped him. I know Johnny had a good time. He really liked sitting and talking with Mr. D. On that note, I know that peanut butter swirls are his favorite and I have some extras I wanted to bring over" she handed her the container.

Maria smiled as she took the container, "can't sleep huh?" she teased.

Juliana laughed, "I think I am driving Johnny crazy. I feel kind of bad for making him try all my rejects but I want them to be perfect. Besides, I feel as big as a house. I can't relax enough to fall asleep. I either end up watching the infomercials, cleaning, or cooking" she replied.

Maria laughed, "I remember those days. It is going to be all worth it when those babies are in your arms. I am sure you are ready for the babies to come out" she stated.

Jules nodded, "yeah, we are ready to meet these kids. Here, let me show you some pictures of the nursery. Johnny did it Disney themed. It turned out really cute" she said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Maria led them over to the couches, made them some tea, brought out some banana nut bread and looked at the pictures, catching up. Maria loved sitting and talking with Juliana. She loved Johnny and Jules as if they were her kids. The way they looked after her and her husband, she knew they were raised right.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Their family and friends wanted to take them out for lunch at Tina's diner before the babies were born. They were throwing a holiday party. Jules made them a bunch of desserts, it wasn't like it was taking time out of her day.

Johnny helped her out of the car and wrapped an arm around her waist. It was hard for her to get around with her due date fast approaching and her being as big as a house. She felt even bigger. As they were walking up the sidewalk, Jules suddenly froze.

Johnny panicked, "What's wrong?" he asked looking her over for any injuries he might have missed.

She put her hand over her stomach and laughed, "Nothing, your children aren't playing nice with each other" she said.

Johnny smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Hi guys, it's your dad here. Look, I know you're pretty anxious in there but how about you give your mom a break" he said rubbing her stomach.

Just as he finished talking to them, telling them to relax, they started kicking again. Jules laughed, "they listen to you as much as they listen to me" she teased.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her and led her in. The restaurant was strangely quiet and dark when they walked in.

"Hello" Jules called out before looking at Johnny, "are you sure we have the right time?" she asked before everyone jumped out yelling, " **SURPRISE!"**

"OMG" Jules looked around and saw baby decorations everywhere, all their family and friends standing there, waiting for them.

"Happy Baby Shower!" Stephanie squealed before giving each of them a hug.

"OMG! You guys did all this? Thank you so much. Why didn't you let me help you?" she asked.

Stephanie laughed, already expecting the question, "because we didn't want you going all type A on us" she teased her sister.

Jules shoved her sister playfully, "that's not funny" she replied.

The whole lunch was so much fun. They played baby games, had cake, treats and they got tons of baby gifts. They got so much stuff that it took Johnny a couple of trips to carry everything in the house. It's a good thing they bought the new house. There was no way they were going to fit everything in the apartment.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was Christmas Eve and Johnny had to work. He was nervous. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to miss the birth. Jules was due at the end of the week and Johnny was worried that he was going to miss it if the babies came early.

Jules handed him his coat as she walked him to the door, standing in the doorway. "Please be careful today. Just take it easy okay. No cleaning, no laundry…just relax, sit back and watch TV all day" he said.

She smiled and cupped his face to kiss him. "Maybe you should be the one who sits at home and watches TV all day" she teased.

Johnny bundled up and glared at her, "humor me please. If anything happens call me. I will have my phone on and the chief knows if I must leave. If I don't answer, call Andy or Mike. Nick, Emily, and Mimi are going to keep their phones on too if you can't reach us at the firehouse. If you can't reach any of us, call the firehouse or put it over the air and call 911" he said.

He really didn't want to miss his kids being born. He has been going on all week about getting the baby bag ready, getting their overnight bags together, planning travel times to the hospital from their house, the firehouse, and the police department. He was being a little overprotective.

Jules smiled, "why don't I just call the National Guard and they can air lift me to the hospital" she joked.

He pretended to laugh, "haha, you are not even remotely funny" he gave her another kiss before leaving.

Johnny didn't even have time to think about Jules once he got to the firehouse. They were in and out of the house on calls all day.

Jules on the other hand, took it easy. She cleaned around the house a little and got the last of her hospital bag ready. Around lunch, Jules stomach started to feel like a python was hugging it. She ignored it for a while, thinking it was Braxton hicks.

When her water broke during _General hospital_ , she knew it was time to get to the hospital. She changed into a pair of sweats and grabbed her hospital bag. She grabbed her phone to call Johnny.

Casey was in the middle of a call when she called. The whole house was. It was a 3-car pileup and one of the cars flew through a building window. Jules couldn't reach Johnny, so she tried Andy and Mimi.

When she couldn't reach anyone from the firehouse, she couldn't help but laugh and rub her belly. "It seems like daddy and your firehouse family are all on a call. Don't worry kiddos, I have a plan" she said.

She knew that Mike was working half a day, so she called him before he went home. She wanted him to come straight to her house.

" _Hello, this is Det. Severide" Mike answered his phone. He was in the middle of changing out when his phone rang._

"Mikey, it's me. It's baby time. Johnny's not answering so I need you to pick me up and take me to the hospital" she said calmly.

 _Mike whooped, "okay, I'm on my way. Do you need lights and sirens? Are you okay? Do you want me to call 911?" he asked worried. He threw his stuff in his locker and literally ran out of the locker room._

Jules laughed, "no I am fine. My water just broke, it's going to be a long time before the baby comes. Drive safely, just get here" she said.

" _Okay, I'm on my way" Mike replied._

On the way to Jules house, Mike called the hospital to warn them of their arrival. He wanted everything to be ready when Jules arrived. He didn't know about any of the medical stuff and he figured that Jules was going to be in too much pain to tell him what to do.

Then he called the firehouse and left a message for Andy and Johnny. _"Hey Robin, it's Mike Severide. I'm on my way to pick up Jules and take her to the hospital. The baby is coming. Send Andy and Johnny when they get back from the call" he said._

As soon as he got to Jules house, he left the car running and ran in to get his sister. "Jules!" he called.

"Kitchen" she replied.

Jules was sitting at the table drinking some tea when Mike ran in like a man on a mission. "What are you doing? We need to go, it's baby time" he said as he grabbed the baby bag and helped his sister up.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around Mike as he helped her out of the house and into the car. "I told you that you need to relax. It's going to be a while before the babies come" she said.

Mike got in the car and pulled out, lights and sirens, "well I am glad I can help you through this. I don't want you to be scared. I called the firehouse and left a message for the boys. I called the hospital so Stephanie is waiting for us. We are not going to leave you. You are not in this alone" he said as he made his way to the hospital.

Jules smiled through her contractions. "Thanks Mikey, I need you to promise me something" she said.

He looked over at her curious, "First, I want you to promise to stay with me. Don't leave me. Second, if something happens and Johnny isn't there, I want you to tell them to save the baby" she instructed.

Mike looked at her worried, "Jules, don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen" he reassured her.

"Mike, I am a doctor. I know that sometimes in critical pregnancies, things go wrong. I need you to promise me, please" she begged.

"Okay, fine. I promise, but nothing is going to happen" he repeated, making himself believe it.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Will, Connor and Stephanie were waiting for Jules at the hospital. Mike pulled up right to the doors in the bay. Angie was at the door with a wheelchair, waiting for them.

"Are you ready to be a mama?" she asked as Mike and Connor helped Jules out of the car. They helped her walk over to the door and to the wheelchair, slowing lowering her into it.

"Don't you all have patients of your own?" she teased.

Stephanie got her sister registered as Angie pushed her into a private room. "Are you serious? No way. The patients can wait. After hearing you vent about Johnny for months, do you really think we would miss you having his babies? There is no other place we would rather be" Will teased as he helped her up and onto the bed.

Stephanie and Will hooked her up to all the machines and got her vitals. "Thanks guys. Can someone call Johnny and see where he is? Mike left a message with the firehouse" she said between contractions.

"I already called and left a message. The guys are still out on a call. Johnny will get here as soon as he can. Don't worry. In the meantime, you have me and Mike here to help you" Stephanie said.

Jules laughed between tears. "I can't believe I have to do this without my husband. He's been freaking out all week about getting ready for these babies and now he is going to miss it" she cried.

Mike walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He grabbed her hands and squeezed. "Johnny may not be here but I am and I can personally guarantee you that you and those babies are going to be okay" he said.

She smiled and let her head hang back and let out a breath. She nodded, "okay, I can do this" she said.

Mike nodded and turned to his sister and the hospital staff, "okay then, Steph, I think we are ready for the next step in this process. Let's get this moving along" he stated.

She looked at Jules who nodded. She was ready to do this. Stephanie nodded, "okay, how about we help you change into a gown. We'll get you set up to the fetal heart monitor so I can check your dilation. Connor, why don't you set up the epidural kit" Stephanie said.

Angie set up a drape so Stephanie could help her sister get changed. Once she was in a gown, Will set her up with an IV and some fluids. Angie set her up with the epidural drape.

Mike wrapped his arm around her and played with her hair. She rested her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay Jules, on the count of three you are going to feel a big pinch" Angie said.

Mike secured his arms around her, "you're okay, just breathe" he said as he felt her tense once Angie gave her the epidural.

"Damn, it burns" she said through clenched teeth as tears came rolling down her face. Mike kept his eyes on his sister, waiting for some kind of sign from Stephanie that they were done. She nodded at him, "we're almost there Jules, just breathe and hang in there" she said.

Mike nodded, knowing that they were almost finished, "you'll be okay Jules" he reassured her, rubbing her back in comfort.

It took another few minutes to get the epidural situated in place before they helped her lay back in bed and get comfortable.

Mike and Stephanie stayed with their sister, holding her hand, giving her ice chips, helping her through her contractions. The parents showed up a little while after they got to the hospital. Mike went out to see them and give them an update.

"Hey dad" he called out.

Kelly turned to his son and stood up anxious, "did she have the baby yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet but I can tell you she's more calm than I am. I think her and Steph enjoy teasing me and with my lack of medical knowledge, it's easy for them. At least I can get her to stay calm. Stephanie said that she is progressing normally. They gave her the epidural about 30 min ago" he said.

"It's good that you are there for her" Gabby said.

Mike shrugged, "she's my baby sister. Where else would I be?" he replied like it was no big deal.

Stephanie poked her head out of the room and found her brother with her dad and Johnny's parent's. "Mike, you better get in here. She's ready to have the babies and she wants you in here" she called.

Mike nodded, "I'll see you guys after" he said as he made his way back into the room.

Not really knowing what to do, he followed his sister's lead. He stood by Jules on the side of the bed and held her hand.

"Okay, this part is going to go by fast. I need you to push on the next contraction" Angie said as she got into position at the end of the bed.

Jules groaned, moaned and screamed through her contractions. They really hit her hard at the end, even through the epidural. She was still able to feel it, just not as much.

The whole labor took a good 3 hours. It was really easy compared to many twin births. The twins were stubborn.

Twin A, Thomas Joseph Casey was born at 12:00am and Twin B, Alexandria Lydia Casey was born at 12:05am.

Jules couldn't help but smiled and cry. She couldn't help it. She was happy to have her babies with her. Mike went with the babies so they can get cleaned up while Stephanie and Angie delivered the placenta and got Jules settled.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Andy and Johnny got back to the firehouse, Robin was waiting for them in the truck bay. "Lieutenant, you need to get to the hospital. Jules had the twins tonight" she informed.

Johnny froze, "she had the babies? Damn, I missed it?" he groaned. He really wanted to be there.

Andy walked over and clapped him on the back. "You go and tell my sister I'll be there as soon as I can" he said.

Johnny nodded and took off. He didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even take the time to change out of his uniform. Andy send Stephanie a text to let her know that Johnny was on his way.

She smiled and turned to her sister, who was holding the twins, "Johnny's on his way. I'm going to meet him at the desk" she said as she walked into the hall and down to the desk.

Johnny ran up to the maternity ward like a man on a mission. Stephanie smiled when she saw him. "Congratulations daddy" she greeted him with a hug.

He smiled and took a breath to calm himself. "Are they okay? Is Jules okay?" he asked.

Stephanie pulled back and nodded, "mom and babies Casey are okay. Twin A was a boy, born at 12am and Twin B, your daughter was born 5 minutes later" she informed him as she led him back into the room.

He froze in the doorway. There was his whole life. Jules sitting up in bed, holding their kids. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi daddy, come and meet your kids" she said.

Johnny walked over and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Sorry I missed it babe. You did so good" he mumbled against her skin.

She smiled, "It's not like you could help it Johnny. You're here now" she said handing him his daughter. "You are holding Alexandria Lydia Casey and I have Thomas Joseph" she introduced.

Johnny sat next to her on the bed and just stared at his kids. "Hi guys, remember me, it's your dad. you two are my little miracles. I'm going to be honest, I was really nervous and anxious for you to get here. Now I've never done this before, but you have a lot of people to support you and love you. You're Aunt Stephanie and Sofia, your Uncles Nick, Mike, and Andy, and all our families at the hospital, the police department and firehouse. They can't wait to meet you" he informed.

Jules smiled at him interacting with their kids. He's never looked so sexy. "Sorry guys, but literally everyone is here wanting to see the twins" Stephanie said as she came in followed by everyone.

The guys from the firehouse and hospital came in carrying flowers, balloons, gifts…the works. "Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Andy greeted his sister with a hug, still in his turn outs.

She chuckled, "tired, happy, excited…all of the above" she teased.

Andy and Stephanie took the babies from their siblings. "Well you definitely make beautiful babies" Stephanie replied, smiling when her niece opened her eyes to look at her.

"Yes, I am talking about you princess. It's your Aunt Stephanie and I am going to spoil you rotten. Yes I am. I'll teach you all about make-up, spa treatments and boys of course" she teased, smiling when the little girl smiled a little.

Johnny froze and took his daughter back from his sister-in-law, "no boys, ever. She is going to be a nun" he stated.

Everyone looked at him amused. "Oh yeah, good luck with that. Especially if she looks like her mom when she gets older" Ricky teased his lieutenant.

"I can see Johnny putting her under lock and key when she hits puberty" Nick teased his brother.

"Don't give him any ideas" Jules joked. She knew that Johnny was nervous to have a girl.

"Excuse me wife, but you're supposed to be on my side" he leaned back and wrapped his arm around her.

"You've known me for 8 years. Since when have you known me not to speak my mind?" she retorted.

The guys all laughed. She had a point there. Jules has never been known to be quiet when she had an opinion. The guys all staid to visit for while before they noticed Jules drifting.

She was exhausted. With Jules asleep and the babies in their basinets, he walked over and sat in front of them, just staring.

"Sorry for staring guys, I just can't believe you're really here. You know, I never really saw myself as a dad. I was more of a free-spirit let's say. But that all changed when I met your mom. She was like an angel. She kept me focused and I realized that I would do anything for her. She became my whole life, my whole world. I love her more than life itself. Your Uncle Andy didn't like that very much," he chuckled as he looked at Jules asleep on the bed, "but he got over it when he saw how happy your mom is. Then she told me that she was pregnant with you two. I admit, I was scared at first, but seeing you now…" he faded.

"My relationship with my dad is complicated. I mean we love each other and all, but I was a bit of a trouble maker when I was younger and that caused some tension. Your mom on the other hand is really close to your grandpa Kelly and your uncles. She kind of had to be when your grandma died. She had to grow up real fast and I know that she wouldn't want that for you and neither do I. I want you and your sister to be able to come talk to me about anything. I want us to have a close relationship okay. I want you to know that I am going to be there for you no matter what. Your mom and I, we are always going to be in your corner" he said as he looked up and saw his wife awake, lying in bed staring at them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Johnny got up and walked over the bed and sat down next to her, "just having a chat with my kids. I just want to tell them and make sure that we have their back no matter what" he said.

She smiled, "well, well, well, miracles do happen" she teased.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day that you would be a dad to not one, but two babies. A baby girl especially" she replied.

"Well things change" he defended himself.

"Like I said, miracles do happen. Those two babies being our two Christmas Miracles" she said.

He smiled and kissed her, "I love you Mrs. Casey, Merry Christmas" he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas Lieutenant" she replied.

 **The End**

 **Thank you all for reading and going along with me on this journey. I really appreciate all the support!**


End file.
